


His Half Sassanach Hellion

by armitageadoration



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 84,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: Not a lot was shed on Dougal MacKenzie's life in Outlander. He was a good man and an awful man. It was obvious that he was also a bit of a womanizer. So what would have happened if he had found his Sassanach as Jamie had? Would it have been love at first sight or would it be someone that he could fight with?





	1. Chapter 1

The rider was coming towards the party of men at a fast clip. He didn’t wear the traditional clothing of the Highland men but, instead, was dressed in black leather. The hooded cloak worn by the rider was in the colors of Clan MacKenzie. That was about all Claire could make out from her vantage point with Jamie.

The rider’s horse was solid black save for the tips of the tail and mane, which were white as snow. The figure was eerie looking in the slowly vanishing light. The rider slid gracefully from his horse and stood in front of the large beast with hands up and clasped in a sign of friendship. Claire noted the man was tall but far too thin for a Highlander.

While Jamie and Claire stayed seated on their horses, Dougal and a few of the men leapt down to greet the man. Hugging, slapping of shoulders and arms were the unknown rider’s greeting. It was obvious the men knew him.

“Jamie?” Claire spoke softly.

“Aye?”

“Who is that?”

“The travelin’ healer. Goes by Alex.” Jamie nodded with a grin at his wife. “You’ll meet Alex tamarrah. Dougal will speak and hunt with them first. Weel set up camp soon.”

“That is a lot of weapons Alex has.” Claire was surprised.

“Aye Sassenach, when a member of Clan MacKenzie travels alone, they are weel armed.”

Just as Jamie said, Alex and Dougal wandered off together before camp was even set up. They had left that to the other men.

Claire was lying next to a sound asleep Jamie, when she heard something. Instantly she stilled, to see if it was something real or her imagination.  It took less than a heartbeat to realize it was from the direction Dougal and Alex went. It was the sound of a man having sex, specifically Dougal. The noise surprised her, to say the least.

Come morning, several game fowl were being roasted by the fire.

Claire turned to her husband and nestled against him. “I heard Dougal and Alex having sex last night.”

“Ach, nothing new there.”

“I didn’t think Dougal dallied with men.”

Jamie looked confused and turned towards the fire. The other men, including Dougal were sitting there. In the midst of the men was the leather clad rider chatting with them.  The rider was wearing their cloak in the cool morning air. Claire stared at the newcomer.

“Alex!” Jamie shouted.

The rider touched Dougal on the shoulder and rose. He wasn’t happy to see them leave his side, but went back to talking with his men.

The rider tossed their hood back and it stunned Claire. It was a woman! Very fair was the woman, with pale ivory skin.  She laughed when the men shouted something at her and smiled. Turning ever so slightly, the newcomer’s teeth were perfectly straight. She seemed to have a warm countenance and a ready smile. The woman didn’t notice Claire staring at her.

“Aye Jamie?” Her voice was gentle and friendly. She smiled at him like she knew him well. Jamie rose to let her sit and gave the woman a hug.

“Alexandria MacKenzie, this is my wife Claire Fraser.”

“Congratulations to you both! I am happy to hear that you have finally settled down ya imp.”

Claire was shocked by the woman’s voice. It was a strange blend of a Highland accent and a rather posh British one.

With an extended hand, Alexandria spoke warmly to Claire. “It is a pleasure to meet you Claire.”

“You really were the rider from yesterday?”

“Aye. That was me. Don’t let all the leather fool ya. It just makes it easier to travel.”

“They let you travel alone?” Claire was stunned once again.

“Yes.” She didn’t explain.

Dougal called for Jamie at that moment, yet his eyes were intent on Alex.  Jamie hesitated for just a fraction of a second.

“Jamie, I won’t allow anything to happen to your Claire.”

He laughed but the comment was sincere. “You are one of the few that I would trust her with, Alex.”

“When are you from Claire?” Her voice was quiet, nearly a whisper.

“Oh. Oxfordshire.”

“Not where, when. I can tell you are English but the accent doesn’t match with my time.”

“I-I-I…” Claire stuttered.

“Sh. It’s okay. You came through the stones too, yes?”

“How did you know?!”

“Accent first of all. It’s just a feeling also. You will begin to recognize it after a bit.”

“Are there many of us?”

“You are the third that I have met.”

“What year are you from Alex?”

“I was born in 1987. I stepped through the portal in 2014. That was 4 years ago.”

“It was 1945 when I was brought here.” Claire whispered softly.  “Just a couple of months ago.”

“It will get easier.” Alexandria smiled. “Or you can try to go back.”

“Have you tried?”

“No. I didn’t wish to.”

“Because you married a MacKenzie?” Claire remembered hearing Dougal.

“I am a MacKenzie and an unmarried one at that.”

Claire noticed a change all of a sudden. Alex and the men all were on alert but continued to go about what they were doing. She had seen this once before and was terrified. Jamie was on the other side of the small encampment.

“Claire, take my hand and follow me. Act like were are just going for a walk to get away from the men. It’s okay. You are safe with me.” Alex grabbed a pack and led Claire away swiftly and into a spot of thickly grown trees. When a soft hoot of an owl sounded, Claire almost ran but Alex grabbed her wrist. “It was me. I was letting Jamie know you were safe. Put your back against mine and if anyone comes from that direction alert me Claire. Just stay clear of my left arm.” She whispered.

The Redcoats seemingly came out of nowhere. Without a bat of a lash, Alex let loose with six arrows. One right after another flew from the bowstring. One was always in the air when the others hit their mark. Six of the English were felled easily. Grabbing Claire’s wrist once again, Alex moved forward. Coming up the back side of the encampment, she took another of the Redcoats out. Two arrows fired and both took out the soldier’s eyes.

Then she stilled, waiting. Claire was terrified of the goings on. The men fought hard from both sides. Alex was surprisingly calm. It wasn’t until a Redcoat rounded on Dougal that she moved. A dirk appeared in her hands and she drove it into the side of the soldier’s head and then slit his throat. He dropped heavily in a spray of blood. Dougal MacKenzie grinned with a certain amount of pride.  

When the fighting was finally done, Claire and Alex tended their wounded. At most the men needed stitches save for one with a broken nose. That was quickly set by Alex’s hand.

Cuffing Dougal gently on the back of his head, Alexandria glowered at the man. “This is the last time I let you pick a stopping place on the road Dougal MacKenzie.”

All of the men started to laugh while packing up the camp.

“Alex!”

“Aye Jamie?”

“Thank ye for keepin’ Claire safe.”

“She is blood Jamie. You never have to thank me, ye kin.”

“Why didya com’ out?

“Colum asked me to.”

“Aye.” No other questions were needed.

The MacKenzie clan rode back to Leoch together. Alex and Dougal both went ahead as scouts to make sure that nothing or no one was hunting them.

“Dougal? Why did the Redcoats attack ye?”

“Jamie is an outlaw, ye kin. There is a price on the lad’s head.”

“It has been that way for years.  Why else?”

“Randall.”

“Oh ye god. That black souled bastard is at it again?”

“He be lookin’ fer both Jamie and Claire.”

“I should have killed him when I had the chance.” She snarled.

“Aye lass, ye shud ha’.”

The castle was in sight when Alex spurred her horse. “C’mon auld Dougal. Race you home.”

“Ol’? Who ye callin’ auld ye wee vixen!”

Ach, the lass made him feel far younger than he truly was, Dougal thought. Bless her fer it. For four years he ha’ been beddin’ her. Every time he laid eyes on Alex he loved her all the more. Although, he never told her that he did indeed love her. That would be rectified soon.

She wasn’t the only woman Dougal welcomed into his bed, but if she ever said yes to marrying him she would certainly be the one and only. Claire was a beautiful spirited woman. Dougal wouldn’t have minded bedding her but she wasn’t Alexandria.  He almost laughed thinking about her. He always preferred women to acquiesce to his desires. Yet, this one was as stubborn as they came. A true MacKenzie woman no doubt.

Dougal finally caught up with Alexandria, only because she was dismounted.

“Is somethin’ wrong lass?”

“Yes.”

Worry was writ across his handsome face and he went to her quickly, checking for any signs of harm to her or her mount. “What is it?”

One step closer was all it took so that she could whisper in his ear. “If you don’t take me right now Dougal MacKenzie, I will take matters into my own hands.”

Dougal groaned. Immediately he was at the ready. Grabbing Alex and their horses, he led them all off into the woods. She was already panting softly in need without even a touch. Jerking the leather breeches she wore down, he pushed Alexandria chest first into a tree.

No warning. No foreplay. He thrust into her quickly with a single stroke. When she cried out, it was with pleasure. Not speaking a single word, their coupling was fast and rough. Dougal locked his hands on to bare flesh when she started to match his thrusts. Head turned, she captured his lips with a kiss. He returned the kiss with fervor. Within seconds, her body shook with the rolling waves of pleasure. She couldn’t cry out. She couldn’t speak. All she could do was let it happen.

Dougal released his seed within her body at the same time. The tightness that wrapped around his cock was all too much for him to take. He roared out with the release. Resting his forehead against the curve of her leather clad shoulder, minutes passed in comfortable silence.

When they finally returned to Leoch, the rest of the party had arrived before them. Walking in together, Dougal and Alex were teased relentlessly. Dougal laughed at the men while Alex got them both a glass of Colum’s Rhenish.

“Tis not my fault all yer tracking skills are lacking!” She smirked at the gathered men.

“Tis not my fault yer a bitch in heat!” One of the men shouted.

“Aye. You’re right. A dirty cuss like you would make a lass dryer than a desert!  It’s Dougal’s fault.”

Laughter rang out through the hall and Dougal grabbed Alex around her waist and kissed her hard.

When Colum called to the men to debrief them, she turned to go. Laying a hand on Dougal’s arm Alex spoke words for Dougal’s ears only. “Find me in my room when you are finished.”

The men were dismissed quickly by Colum but Dougal stayed there. He wished to speak with his brother alone.

“What is on yer mind Dougal?”

“I want a wife.”

Colum scoffed. “Ye couldn’t stand the one ya had.”

“I nevah wished to marry Maura ye kin that brother.”

“Ye want tha healer.”

“Aye.”

“I canna permit that.”

“I have given ye my all Colum. Ye have had my fidelity for all our lives. Why will you nay give me her as a bride?”

‘I ha’ plans fer her.”

“What plans?”

“She’ll be a barginin’ chip fer alliances with otha clans.”

Dougal was on his feet immediately. “NO!”

“Ye kin it’s true Dougal.”

“She is mine!”

“Just as tha’ bitch Gellis Duncan was?”

“That was a differen’ matta.”

“This is done.”

“Nay Colum. Alexandria wi’not marry anotha.”

“She wi’ do as tol’. Go Dougal. We are dune.”

Colum MacKenzie watched his brother storm out of the room. Shaking his head, he thought about Alexandria. Colum had no qualms with her. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed her company. She swore her fidelity to him, just as the rest of the men did. It was a great surprise at the Gathering, but a pleasant one. Plus, she was the best healer he had ever known. She was even able to help him with the pain.

Alexandria rarely stayed at Leoch for more than a month, except in winter. Usually she took care of things around the castle for a week or two and then went on the road. She took care of all of the people on the lands of Clan MacKenzie that she could.

Because of her loyalty and being family, the quarters that Colum had permitted her to use were lovely. One was a bedroom and the others worked as a surgery, infirmary, and an apothecary. With the nature of the surgery, and Colum’s own problems, she had commissioned a large tub to be made by one of the blacksmiths. None knew of it save for the blacksmith and his helper. It had even been delivered in the very early hours of morning to keep it a secret.

She was planning on christening it that very night. Boiling water in buckets was brought up to fill the tub by the servants and Alex herself. When it was full, she laid a heavy woolen blanket across it to keep the heat in. Soaps, a sharpened razor, and bathing sheets were added to a small table.

Aching for him, Alexandria wanted to surprise her lover. She wanted him to feel that ache she had and see it.  On her belly, she lay on the large feather bed in wait. Legs parted in comfort, it would show him what she already felt.

Dougal didn’t bother to knock. Lifting her head, Alex smiled at him.

“Ach. You’re enough ta’ drive a man to drink.”

“We are Scots, we need no reason to drink other than we can.” Laughing, she rolled over so that she may rise from the bed. Long legs took her to Dougal quickly. “I have a surprise for you Dougal MacKenzie.”

Sleek body, well-muscled yet soft, pressed to him. Helping him undress, her lips found his. Smiling with the kiss, his facial hair tickled her. Dougal was ready for her once more. It had only been a couple of hours and already he was at attention.

“What’s this surprise?”

“You’ll see.”

Slowly, she slipped to her knees. Slender hands brushed against him on her descent. While he was an older man, Dougal was still corded with thick muscles. Her cheek was a feather’s kiss against his lower thigh. Deft fingers removed his boots and worked from the bottom up. The kilt was handled with a certain reverence that was reserved for the MacKenzie plaid. When she was done he looked into her eyes. It was as if Dougal was searching for something deep within her.

Taking his hand, Dougal was led into the small surgery. “What’re ya planning on?”

“It’s still a surprise.”

“I’va surprise for ya.”

Leading Dougal to a large table he was nudged to lay down on his belly.

“Tis a good thin’ I trust ya Alexandria.”

“I’ve never given you a reason not to.”

Turning his head away from her, she warmed a vial of oil with a candle. Testing the warmth on her palms she started. Alexandria had strong hands, years of surgery and even more being outdoors had made her strong. She worked from the bottom up, massaging each foot and each ankle first. Thumbs dug into the arch of his feet, willing him to relax. Working her way up each leg, Alex took her time with his arse. The well-muscled cheeks were tormented and teased with a firm touch. Fingers dipped between and lower, Alex stroked his balls gently.

“Keep it up lass and I am comin’ off tha table to make use of ya.”

Smacking him playfully on his bum, she laughed. “Be still auld man.”

Grunting at being called old, the sound quickly turned into pleasure. When she asked him to roll over, Dougal was even harder. Doing the same, she worked from his feet upwards. Fingers were gentle with his arousal, leaning down Alex kissed his lips. He tried to pull her down, but she wouldn’t permit it. Instead, she offered a hand to help him rise from the table.

“We aren’t done yet.”

“Aye.” He pushed her hand towards his own erection.

Laughing softly, Alexandria shook her head. “Not yet.”

“Ye tryin’ to kill me ya vixen?”

“Not since the day we met.”

Pulling the wool sheet back, the steam rose from the tub.

“Yer tryin’ to tell me I need a bath?!”

“It’s not a bath. Will you join me?”

“I’d walk through hell fer ya Alex.”

Stepping in first, she held a hand to him. His brow arched high but Dougal acquiesced. The water was dangerously close to being too hot. Between the massage and the hot water, he found his body relaxing fully for the first time in months. Kneeling over his thighs, Alex scrubbed him from head to toe. With a deft hand, his head was shaven and his beard was trimmed.

“C’mere.”

This time she did as asked. She was pulled against him, her back to his strong chest. Leaning back, they relaxed together. Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, Dougal’s lips found her’s. The kiss was soft and tender, as were the strokes of large rough hands against her skin.

“Why won’t ye marry me Alexandria?”

“You are married Dougal, that’s why.”

“Maura passed on two months ago, jest afta the last time I saw ye.”

“I didn’t know.” Her bow creased. “I’m sorry Dougal.”

“I am not gunna beg you woman, if that is whatten ye want.”

Standing she wrapped one of the bath sheets about herself. “Come Dougal, let us speak of this in the comfort of our bed.”

When he rose, Alex gently tended to him, drying his skin. Without warning, Dougal threw her over his shoulder and walked back into the bedroom with her. He dumped Alexandria on the bed before seeing to the fire.  

“Dougal, come here please?”

“Since ya said please.” He climbed into the bed with her.

“You know as well as I do that Colum would never permit us to marry. I am surprised he hasn’t had either of us skinned alive for what we already have done.”

“I kin my Alex. I kin. Yet ye have been mine since that first time I grappled with ya. Colum knows it as well as any. You’re worth far too much to the people of Leoch for him to let ye go fer too long.”

“An toir thu dhomh pòg?”

Dougal kissed her as she asked. Alexandria’s fair smooth skin was soft beneath his touch. Just the pad of his thumb teased the tip of her nipple. Wanting to love her gently and brutally at the same time, all it took was the look on her face to decide which. Pulling her beneath him, he was gentle. No other woman was he like that with. Her pleasure came first, always.

Arms threaded around Dougal’s neck, her body rose to meet his. She felt so good in his arms, against his body. Slowly, slow enough to drive his own self mad, he entered her. The sweet whimpers fueled the desire Dougal felt for Alexandria. They made love in the dark of the night for hours. The sun had just started to rise when they fell asleep together.

When Dougal rose, Alexandria was already gone. Dressing, he went to find brother once again. Most of the Leoch inhabitants had already left the hall. It was just servants along with Colum and his wife.

“Might we speak once more Colum?”

“Aye.” Colum waved his wife away.  “Abot tha woman again?”

“I will pledge to ye whatevah ya wish Colum. Coin, land, anythin’ I may do I shall do it.”

“Has she bewitched ye Dougal? Ye have had many lasses in yer bed but never was one ye wished to keep.”

“Aye, I kin. She has no more bewitched me than she has anyone.”

“So tell me Dougal what is so special about this whore. Make a case fer yerself.”

Bristling at hearing his brother call her a whore, Dougal clenched his teeth together. “Alexandria is no whore! She ha’ saved me life more than a time or two. Ye can trust her to fight better than nearly any man.”

“Tha is naugh tha reason Dougal. Speak up.”

“Colum, enough. Ye kin the reason.”

“Iffin’ you want this lass, TELL ME.” Colum shouted at his brother.

Looking his brother in the eye, Dougal spoke. “I would die fer her Colum. I would give me own life just so she could live fer one heartbeat more.”

Colum started at Dougal, waiting.

“I love tha woman. I luv her more than any otha. ANY Colum. Naugh just any woman any otha person.” The words were quiet. Dougal MacKenzie having to say the words he couldn’t say to Alexandria, yet, infuriated him. “Alex is mah calm. She is mah storm. I’ll sweer to ya anythin’ ya ask of me. ANYTHING ye want. Jest lemme have mah woman.”

“Now we ken talk.”

When Alex walked down to the cellar, to Claire’s infirmary, she saw Rupert yelling at Claire and pushing her around. Not knowing where Jamie was, she growled at Dougal’s right hand man. “Rupert, you touch her again, yer going to have to deal with me.”

“Dougal tol’ me to watch her!”

“I dun care. She is a married woman and part of the MacKenzie clan now. ‘Tis up to Jamie, naught you nor Dougal.”

“Alexandria….” Rupert used her name as a warning.

There was a glint in her eyes and it turned her smile into frost. “Rupert, iffen ya think ya can best me, then try it. Iffen’ ya are smarter than you look then ya better leave Mistress Fraser alone for good. I will be speakin’ to Dougal myself.”

Frowning, the small man stormed off in a huff.

“Are you alright Claire?”

“You speech changed……”

Alex laughed and nodded. “One is for professional one is for home.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Alexandria and Claire were working in the infirmary. Alex was teaching her new found friend how to make basic medicines that they were used to back in their own times. Penicillin and aspirin were fairly basic but much needed, especially the penicillin.

After everything was prepped, the women sat down to talk for the first time in complete privacy.

“You don’t look as comfortable in your skirt as you do in your leather clothing.” Claire smiled.

“I still have not gotten used to all these bloody layers and corsetry. God forbid I would have to change quickly.”

“Are you really a physician?”

“Aye. Went to Oxford and all.  Same as my father. We are both trauma surgeons. He was in the Gulf War and then I served in Afghanistan and a few other places.”

“You are an Army doctor?”

“Aye. That I am.”

“I served in the war too. Will there be many more?”

“Unfortunately yes. There will be the Korean War in the early 50s, Vietnam in the late 60s and early 70s, the Gulf War, and a yet another bullshit war after that. Not to mention all sort to skirmishes, battles, and other things in between. Then there is of course our brothers across the pond. In 2001 New York was attacked. That war isn’t called a war really, but that is still going on when I came here. That is how I ended up stationed in Afghanistan. ”

Claire paled and changed the subject. “I don’t understand how you are a MacKenzie and they know this.”

“It’s fairly easily actually. My great-great-grandparents started researching genealogy back in their day. So much of it was word of mouth, but they recorded it down as best they could.  It was very important to them. Proud Scots that they were, they thought the lineage should be known by all of the family. So, all of us kin the old stories, we can’t help not to.” She chuckled with a smile. “My father is Rowan MacKenzie. The first Rowan was here at Leoch and was a cousin to Dougal and Colum. He eventually had a daughter Alexandria. Rowan left Leoch to study in London to help the clan. He was supposed to return but never did. His daughter became a healer and most likely a nurse back then. Apparently the first Rowan met and married a British lady. That is where the truth lies. I had to fabricate some of it to be accepted.” She shrugged. “My father and I were named for the first ones. They still keep up the genealogy needless to say. Besides, I apparently look like a MacKenzie. Granted there has always been a strong resemblance in the family to each other.”

“So is Alexandria truly your name? And was the first Alexandria a second cousin to Colum and Dougal?”

“Aye on both. I didn’t realize who Dougal was at first. I figured 250 years in the future was enough to dilute the bloodline. Although, second cousins are more than able to marry here. Actually, first cousins are as well.”

“You and Dougal have been together for four years? How have you not gotten pregnant?”

“I had birth control implanted into my arm just days before I crossed over.”

“Implanted?”

“Aye Claire. Modern marvels of the 21st century. It is about the size of a matchstick and lasts for 5 years. I have another year before something has to change.”

“You were incredibly lucky knowing your family history.”

“From what I have heard, you are much the same.”

“How did you find the MacKenzies?”

“They found me.” She laughed. “I had been riding a motorcycle the day I passed through, hence I have the leather. I went to Craigh na Dun to take photographs. When I leaned against one of the stones, I fell back in time.”

“I had gone up there looking for a specific flower.”

“How long before you were found?”

“Less than a day. You?”

“A few weeks.”

“How did you survive?”

“My father is very much an outdoorsman. We used to hunt and fish and spent a lot of time in Scotland doing so. I never favored firearms, so he taught me to make and use a bow. I made one up pretty quickly. I wasn’t sure which way to go and well I needed to survive. I thought the best course of action was to stay put so someone would find me. I didn’t realize that I was flung back in time.” She smiled wryly.

Anyway, I did learn to use firearms in the military. My father taught me many things over the years, especially how to live off the land alone. It was Dougal that first saw me. The men were out hunting. I didn’t realize they were there when I shot a bird. He thought, at first, I was a man because I am tall and was wearing pants. We rolled around beating the hell out of each other when he realized I was a woman.” Mischief lit her dark eyes at the memory.

“You FOUGHT Dougal?”

Alex laughed. “Aye. I studied various martial arts programs from the time I was a child. I can give as good as I get. It’s another reason why I am permitted to go out alone.”

“Who won?”

“It was a draw.” She smiled with the memory.

Claire looked at her skeptically.

“Jamie and some of Dougal’s men pulled us apart. I got away twice trying to get back at Dougal. That scar over Rupert’s eye? That’s why he will back down now.”

Claire started to laugh. Dougal was rarely bested neither was Rupert. “I can see why he is so fond of you now.”

“It was quite humorous, when he figured out I was a female that is. His hand basically grabbed my breast and he realized that is not what a male chest feels like.” Alex laughed. “He jumped back so fast I don’t think the men had to truly pull us apart. I, in my anger, went back after him.”

The two women started to work again. This time they were threading needles to have at the ready in case of an emergency.

“If you could have seen the look on my face when they called him Dougal.” Alex shook her head. “I looked at him funny and asked if he was Dougal MacKenzie, brother to Colum, son of Jacob. I dun remember exactly what he said but it was something like why do you want to kin. Told ‘im ya kin my Da’. Rowen MacKenzie.”

The needles were placed into leather packets and stored away. “Now seeing how Colum and Dougal aren’t unknown to the British, I had to prove it.”

“How did you?”

“Tol’ him me Da’ always said he wouldn’t ride ya into battle but you were a good man to have in a fight. Which was actually some of the very words the original Rowen wrote down about Dougal. This is proof that I have a smarter mouth than I do brain. I never took into consideration how bad it could have been if these men took offense. They all laughed, thankfully.”

“We became friendly because of it. There wasn’t much food but damn there was enough whiskey to warm our bellies. While I was pretty much their prisoner, Dougal was highly entertained that he fought a woman and almost lost. They were kind because of it or afraid. I’ve never been sure which.” She grinned.

”I suppose it was going to be either we would love each other or hate each other. Alas, my strange accent put him on guard. They brought me back here and I was interrogated by Colum and Dougal. Bloody hell Claire! It was unreal. I didn’t let on at first that I am fluent in Gaelic. I think I lasted three months with them not knowing. I am pretty sure that Colum was ready to tan my hide himself when he found out. But, my father was a proud Scotsman. There was no way he wasn’t going to teach me to speak properly, as he would say. It helped certainly.”

“The interrogation was awful for me. I couldn’t get them to believe me.” Claire said.

“You will find that most everywhere in the Highlands. Strangers are not welcome unless you can prove a distant relation somehow.”

“Are you fluent in Gaelic?”

“When I first arrived, not quite but very close. Now I am.”

“Will you teach me?”

“Gaelic? Of course.”

“Thank you Alex.” Claire looked thoughtful. “How is it that you know Jamie? Was it from the fight?”

“The fight I had only met him briefly. When he first came back after dealing with that bastard Randall, the scars were hurtin’ him. I was a trauma surgeon, so I released some of the tension on the skin and then beat the hell out of his back with a massage technique to break up the scar tissue. It doesn’t do much for the look of the flesh but it helps with the tightness. He’s a good lad. Very much the little brother I never wanted but glad I ended up with. You make him happy Claire, thank you for that.”

“Why do you thank me?” Claire felt a tug of jealousy but pushed it away easily.

“Because he is very much like my little brother, even in looks. My brother is named James, although he goes by Jim. I will kill Jack Randall next time I see him for what he did to Jamie.”

“Have you met him before?”

“Jack Randall? Oh aye. Too many times for my tastes.”

Claire looked down at her hands while her cheeks paled. “How did you get away?”

Alex sighed softly and shook her head. “Which time? The key to understanding Johnathan Wolverton Randall is this. He enjoys fear and pain from his victims. It arouses him. It excites him. He has a distinct bloodlust. I haven’t yet figured out if he just likes fear and pain or if one sex is preferred over the other. Anyway, if you show neither and if you can give him pain in a sexual sense and you will get away. Although, knowing how to fight someone that outweighs you by a good three stone doesn’t hurt either.”

“Give him pain in a sexual sense?” Claire paled.

“Not to worry, you don’t have to touch the bastard. Well, not with your body. He wanted to rape me and I laughed at him. When he tried to bend me over I merely flipped to my back. Then I planted a boot square into his chest and dropped him to the floor. Understand that after dealing with Highlander men, Randall is quite the weakling, physically. He had a riding crop on his desk, so I sat on the chair in front of him and tapped his cock and balls with the tip of the crop. I didn’t hit him too hard, which was a bloody mistake on my part. Should have castrated that black souled bastard.” She scowled. “If you get an upper hand like that you will get away from him. Humiliate the man, laugh at him, and tease him about what a weakling he is. Make him feel that you are far past disgusted with him because he can do nothing to you. It will piss him off greatly but at the same time he won’t be able to move. Plus, he won’t get an erection. Never Claire, never show him fear.”

 “He likes to be given and give pain?”

Nodding, Alexandria grimaced. “A lot of people are into sadism and masochism in my time, Randall takes it to a very scary level. He tries and often succeeds getting into your head. ‘Tis not easy getting him out.”

“My……” Claire was thinking how to explain Frank. “…first husband is a Randall.”

“How closely related to Jack?”

“Great-great grandfather, if I remember correctly.”

“At all similar?”

“They are the spitting image of each other. My Frank was a gentleman. He was brilliant, warm, funny, loving, not at all like Jack Randall.”

“That must have made it all the more difficult. I am so sorry Claire. You still wish to go back don’t you?”

“I…” Tears formed in Claire’s eyes.

“Your secret is safe.”

“Alex?”

“Aye?”

“You love him don’t you? That’s why you haven’t left.”

“Dougal?”

Claire smiled at her new friend and nodded.

“I do.”

“When you are near he is a different man.”

“What do you mean Claire?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. The world could be burning all around him but as long as you are there he cares about nothing else.”

“I don’t kin about that.” Alex chuckled with a smile. “I don’t expect him to be faithful to me while I am gone Claire. I kin he hasn’t been. I come and go as much as I am needed and as much as I please. That wouldn’t work well for a man like Dougal McKenzie. But aye, I love him dearly. Besides, there is no way that Colum would ever permit us to wed.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You and I come from different times. Sex isn’t the sin it was even in your time. Most girls lose their virginity in high school. We have preventive measures for birth control, sexually transmitted diseases that you don’t even kin about yet. I was no virgin 4 years ago and I certainly am not one now. “

“It seems a lot changes over the years.”

“It truly does. I wish I could show you the advances in medicine. You would be amazed.”

The door to the surgery burst open making both women jumped. Out of habit, Alex had a blade drawn before the man even passed through the doorway. Dougal MacKenzie entered, looking furious. “I hav’ been lookin’ all over for ye Alexandria!”

“I did not realize that I have to ask yer permission to go anywhere and iffin’ I dun say I am leavin’ I am usually here werkin on replenishin’ stock.” While her words were mild, the look in her eyes was not. She did, however, slide the blade back into its sheath. “Is there something you wish to speak to me about Dougal? Or were yer ears jest burnin’?”

His look softened. Alex had a habit of wandering where she needed to go and he had been worried that something had happened. Claire caught the looks from Dougal to Alexandria. It was by sheer perseverance that she was able to keep a straight face. He was besotted with the doctor! Claire had never thought of Dougal MacKenzie having the ability to love in the way she saw in his eyes.

“Mo Alex, is thu m’annsachd. Ma's e do thoil e.” He held his hand out to her.

Taking his hand, she couldn’t help but smile. What woman could ignore being asked politely and then being called Dougal MacKenzie’s most beloved? Alexandria turned towards Claire. “If you would excuse me please, Claire. We will catch up later.”

Dougal closed the door behind them before pulling Alexandria close. “Colum gave his approval my Alexandria. We will be permitted to wed.” He kissed her gently. “I’ve wanted to marry ye for four years. Fer four verrah long years and now it shall be.”

Running her fingertips against his tidy beard she smiled. “What happens after that?”

“I dinna unnerstand.”

“Will we stay here or go to Beannachd?”

“Here.”

“Will you go with me on my travels or will I go with you?”

“Both ya silly lass! I need ya to kep ma arse outta trouble”

“Then how can I say no?”

Pushing her into the stone wall, Dougal kissed her hard. “I swear to ya Alexandria MacKenzie, I will be faithful to ya.”

“Don’t make promises you won’t keep.” She wasn’t angry.

“Ye kin?”

“Aye Dougal. I do.”

“You nevah kicked me from yer bed because of it.” He was surprised.

“If I am anything, I am practical. Would I prefer you to stay with me only? Aye. Of course.”

“Then it shall be.”

“You realize by making this promise, if you fail to keep it, I will wear your balls as a big hairy necklace?”

“I kin yer ferociousness Alex. Yer as mean as a viper when you wanna be.” She laughed at his words and her laughter was a soft balm to Dougal. “But I kin yer heart ya half Sassenach bitch an’ I love ya all the more fer it. I mean it my Alexandria.  Tha gaol agam ort.”

“Tha gaol agam ort, Dougal. I love you more than anything in this world or the next.”

“Come, we need to talk to Colum.”

They never made it to see Colum. One of the men had gotten hurt while out hunting alone. He had lain for hours bleeding. When the man’s brother finally found him, he had been immediately been brought to Alexandria and Claire. The pair of worked on the man for hours and it looked as if he would survive.  There were watchers over the man now so that both Claire and Alexandria could get some sleep.

Dougal MacKenzie sat watching Alex sleep. Her long dark curls, unbound, slid across the pillow. He smiled to himself, she looked so innocent. Colum had been furious with him earlier that day.  He had been furious at Colum as well.  The laird, his very own flesh and blood, had called Alexandria a whore. Dougal understood his brother’s anger. Colum had always been fond of Maura MacKenzie, Dougal’s late wife. Yet, it was an arranged marriage that was completely loveless. The fact that he and Maura had children was something just short of a miracle. He did respect Maura for what she endured with him and God bless the woman, she was a good soul.

He found passion in the arms of other women, it was true. Colum had no problem letting him bed his wife Leticia even. Although, that was to give Colum an heir. Colum didn’t understand his affection for the healer. The first time he had met Alexandria she nearly bested Dougal in a brawl. Never before had a woman been able to come close to doing that, most men couldn’t either. She might have won if the men didn’t pull them apart.

She could out shoot, out ride, and out fight most of the men. There was, at first, talk that she indeed was more male than female. She wouldn’t let any of the men try to court her let alone bed her. Several walked away with broken noses or worse when they tried to force matters.  It almost made him laugh thinking about when she was accosted in the stables. The man was verrah drunk, not that it was an excuse. Alex ended up somehow pinning him to a post in the stable with a dirk piecing each ear. She then broke the handle away leaving the Quilon touching the wood. There was no way he could escape without tearing the ear in a most horrid of fashions.

When she walked back into the castle, she approached both him and Angus Mhor. With the corner of her lips bloodied and the bodice of the dress torn, she told Angus where his brother-in-law was and why. Having lost his sister the year before, the brother-in-law was only there as a courtesy. Obviously, the man had overstayed his welcome.  Alex never knew what happened to the man, she didn’t care. He and Angus had taken care of the matter.

Rubbing his chin, he watched Alexandria sleeping and found other memories of her.

It happened three months after she had arrived, a young man that was barely more than a boy brought his hurt sister in. The lad had walked for eight days with the girl on his back. She had been attacked and brutally raped by Redcoat deserters. The damage the bastards had done left the young girl near death. Alex was furious over what happened. Unfortunately, the damage was too much and the child died in Alex’s arms.

When he and a small search party were sent out to find the men and kill them, Colum forced Alex to go with them to have a healer. Having a good description of the men, they knew who they were hunting for by sight. He made her hang back when the men were found on foot.

Dougal remembered the fury on her face at being told to stay. She did as she was told but fired shots from her bow. Three arrows flew and three arrows landed on target, the men’s genitals. When he called to her, Dougal himself was ready to throttle the woman. The men would have been broken and tortured but left to survive, not they would have survived long.

In a flat tone with fire in those beautiful eyes she told him that they would survive for a long time while the arrows were in place. She even made sure they were aware of everything done to them. As the MacKenzie men finished and the deserters lay dying, she removed the men’s genitals with a skinning knife. When the hunting party set up camp, Alexandria stayed away from the men.

Dougal went to sit with her, thinking she was crying. What he found was that Alexandria shook with anger instead. From the moment he saw her, he knew of his attraction to her. Even those three months back. She was a Scottish woman like none other. There was that part of her that was English. The English half of her bloodline bothered him. Would she turn on her Scottish family?

When he said that she caught him in the jaw with a strong left hook that knocked him on his arse. She then let loose a barrage of Gaelic that he had never heard a woman speak before. That was the first time he knew that he wanted her, not just for a roll in the hay either.

Hearing her speak like that, it had made him laugh. God did his jaw hurt, but it was worth it.

There wasn’t a fight over the punch, which he would have done with anyone else, including a woman. Dougal wrapped his arms around her waist and made her sit between his legs while she cursed and fought. It took longer than he thought for her to wear herself out and when she did he still held her to him, albeit gently in the aftermath. Exhausted, she leaned against his thigh. In barely audible words Alexandria then told him of her own rape when she was just a child. Never before was there a man that he wanted to kill with such savagery as he did the one that hurt her.

He let her sleep while he watched over her. The rest of the men were ordered to steer clear of her that night. It was both for their safety and to give her the privacy Dougal believed she needed. The next morning, she was back to herself and apologized to Dougal and the men. While she didn’t give the others details like she did with Dougal, they understood.

There was a lot of laughter when the men all found out that the words they said in front of her were completely understood. All the taunts, teases, and rude remarks – she understood every last one of them. Angus and Rupert took it hard. Their faces seemed stained red. Alex, walked over to the men and handed each a bottle of good whiskey. She smacked them on the back in a warm hug and laughed with them. She wasn’t insulted. The men began from that day forth, treating her as one of them. They still teased her but god forbid anyone else did.

After arriving at Leoch again, it was another two days before Dougal would see her. She was cleaning the surgery and putting together supplies when he entered. He asked if she would take a ride with him, just the two of them. To help clear her head, he took Alexandria to a small hot spring only a few hours ride from Leoch. Dougal stood watch to make sure she was safe but kept his back to her politely. They were close enough to speak to one another.

Dougal smiled at the thought. It was a clear day, there was barely a cloud in the sky. He had never seen her hair fully unbound nor in the bright light. In the bright of day he realized her black hair had dark red highlights. When she stepped out of the waters, Alex quickly wrapped herself in a long sheet of cloth.

They still spoke while she sat and tried to untangle her hair. On a whim, Dougal took the comb from her and sat next to Alex. Pulling her close, he touched her gently. There was a comfortable silence while Dougal worked the tangles out.

There at the springs they made love for the first time on his plaid. Dougal knew she was fully the woman he believed her to be. Her touch was delicate and gentle but her heart was full of passion. For the first time in his life, Dougal MacKenzie lost himself in another person and not a drink.

How or why it happened, he still didn’t know. He knew then that loved her and would love her from that day forward.

Dougal swore a blood oath to Colum. He swore that he would permit Colum to have him killed if he so much as touched another woman in a lascivious way. It was then that his brother understood how he truly felt. Dougal had more than his fair share of women in his bed, married or no. They were never affairs of the heart, save for one. Looking down at the one, he smiled. Strong fingers tucked one of her stray curls back away from her cheek.

Eyes opened slowly and she smiled sleepily in return. “Is something wrong Dougal?”

A shake of his head, nothing was said. Blue eyes stayed on her, as did the smile. 

Turning, Alexandria dropped her head to the top of his thigh. Looking up, she smiled. “You look thoughtful.”

“Aye.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

“I hope they are good thoughts Dougal MacKenzie.”

“Aye my lassie that they are.”

Rising to her knees, Alex climbed over Dougal’s legs to straddle his lap. His arms wrapped around her and drew her closer.

“We need to talk.”

“Yes?”

“I gave Colum a blood oath.” Rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, Dougal showed the cut made at the crook of his elbow.

“Whatever for?”

“Ta give his blessin’ so we may wed.”

“A blood oath for a wedding?!”

“Aye. Alexandria, I ‘ave nay be a good man, not fer a verrah long time.” Again, he tucked stray curls back behind her ear. He almost laughed as the errant curls sprang forward, stubborn as the woman herself. “Colum made me swear an oath liken ta none otha. He will see his own brotha dead iffen I touch anotha women. Ye will be mah one and only.”

“No. We have spoken about this Dougal. This is between you and me.”

Grabbing her biceps, he made sure that she looked him in the eyes. “Alexandria, I made tha oath. I needed ta make tha oath. Yer the only one fer me, ya kin? Its bin tha way fer a long time. Now I will say it to my laird, God, and ye. I want no otha. Ye want me tha same?”

Saying nothing for several moments, she watched him. His shaven head and neatly trimmed beard were much the same as they always were. It was much the same for the nose that had many times been broken. There was something in his eyes that told a different story. He looked at her with not just hope but fear.

She would have never guessed that there was a touch of the fear of rejection within him. Rarely did he smile for long, except when he looked at her. The War Chief of Clan MacKenzie was a man to be feared by most anyone. Rubbing his cheek with the back of her knuckles, she whispered in his ear.

“Dougal MacKenzie, of course I want ye the same. I would fight for ya. I would die for ya. Anyone, man or woman, I would kill for ya. To say I love ya sounds so simple because it’s more than that. You are the only one for me. I love you.”

The following day Alexandria was called to see Colum.

Dipping a curtsy, she smiled at the older man.

“Please make yourself comfortable.”

“I thank ye my Laird.”

Rubbing his chin, he looked closely at her. Sighing, he had no idea where to begin. “Why?”

“Why what?” She asked innocently, knowing all too well what he was asking.

“Why have you been with Dougal?”

“Do you know how we met?”

“Aye, he found you in the forest not too far from Inverness.”

“We got into a brawl.”

Colum’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Dougal would never do sumthin’ liken to that to a woman.”

“He didna kin I was female.”

Colum chuckled softly, understanding now. He could believe it. He had seen her dressed in leather before.

“If Jamie, Rupert, and a couple of others had’na pulled us apart only the Lord knows what would ha’ happened.”

“After that we had naught but 2 choices. We would have loved each other or hated. We ended up loving each other.” Alex looked down at her lap. “Colum.” She sighed. When she spoke his name, he did take notice. “I swear to you, I love him. I would do anything in the world for Dougal. I dun kin iff’en it matters to you or not, but it is true.”

“I kin.”

“Why did you say no?”

“You are a beautiful woman Mistress MacKenzie.”

“That matters how?”

“Ya really wanna marry Dougal? Imma better lookin’ one.” He teased her.

Alexandria laughed. “And ye are the married one Colum MacKenzie. I ha’ no desire to tangle with yer Leticia.”

“You kin about Hamish?”

“Aye.”

“So then you kin.”

“You are worried if I have a male child and you die. Colum, the last thing I wish is for my child to be the Laird of Clan McKenzie. I dun wish that for a child of mine at all. While it is an honor, tis not an easy life.”

“An easy life is nay the MacKenzie way.”

“Aye. I kin. Colum, I swear to ya. I will give ya my own blood oath to always protect Hamish. He is the first born of my husband and of my brother. Nothing changes that.”

“Ye have a good head on yer shoulders lassie.

She laughed softly and smiled. Rising, she kissed Colum’s cheek. “From ye my laird, that is the greatest of compliments.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Leoch Castle was all a buzz with the upcoming nuptials. Some of the men were taking bets if Alexandria would come out in leather or in a dress. The leather was winning in some circles. Many of MacKenzie from all of the clan lands were coming in to see if the rumors were true. Did Dougal actually take a blood oath so that he would be permitted to wed Alexandria?

Mrs. Fitz was managing the kitchens making sure that there would be enough food and drink in the ready for the big event.

Wall hangings were removed and scrubbed. The walls were scrubbed down as well. During all the commotion, Alex and Claire were hidden in the apothecary making sure there was enough medication to treat the hangovers, wounds, and ill stomachs that would come the days following the wedding.

“Alex, are you holding up?”

Turning to look at her friend, she shook her head with a smile. “Good lord, I am trying to stay out of it all. If I had my way? The entire wedding would last fifteen minutes and the honeymoon two months.”

“Is it going to be a traditional wedding?” Claire asked.

“No. Goodness no. Since Dougal is a widower, it will not be as grand as it was when he and Maura married. Then, because I have earned the title or name ghaisgeach boireannach….” When Alexandria saw that Claire was confused, she chuckled. “Warrior woman in English, my apologies. There are parts to be omitted.”

“The way you switch between accents amazes me.”

“The professional that sounds mundane, such as now? I have to practice at it. It’s not natural. I have to practice it, just in case I need to be more English than I actually am.”

The great door opened with a crash. While Claire jumped, Alex started to laugh. She had been expecting a delivery for the last couple of days.

A grumbling and grousing Rupert MacKenzie carried in two very large open weave baskets that were dripping water. Behind him, Angus Mhor was doing the very same.

“Put them in the corner, lads.” Alex smiled while trying not to laugh. “I thank ya.”

“What do ya need this stinkin’ stuff for woman? Ya tryin’ to keep Dougal away from ye on yer weddin’ night?”

“Ya think that would actually work Rupert?”

“He would nae  care if you smelled like a 10 day dead carcass.”

“Ha! ‘Course not. He’s around ya and Angus all the time and yer smell don’t bother him.” She did laugh.

The big man flicked and wiggled his fingers at her and walked out laughing. Angus did the same thing.

“Seaweed?”

“Aye. Can make iodine out of it. I’ll show you how when it finishes drying.” Getting up, she started to hang the clumps of seaweed over a drying rack. Humming while she worked, she didn’t hear the young steward come in.

“Mistress Alex?”

“Aye.”

“Himself is wishin’ ta see ya.”

“Now?”

“Aye Mistress.”

“Very well.” She stopped to wash her hands and change out of the heavy apron and into a fresh one. Grabbing her large medicine box, Alex was ready. “Lead the way lad.”

When she was given entry to the room, she knew immediately what was wrong. Colum was in agony. He was white, clammy, with sweat pouring down his face. They had to go over to his symptoms, Alex was always worried about his heart or another broken bone.

“My Laird, I wish to try a new treatment for you. It should be absolutely painless but help greatly. It will take me a bit to set it up. I will give you something now to help with the pain and permit you to rest. Would that be agreeable?”

When Colum agreed, she gave him a dose of laudanum.

Alexandria took a moment to step out of the room and order the tub filled with boiling water as quickly as possible. When they were done, the servants were to lay the woolen blanket over the tub and make sure that the fire was going strong. She sat silently while Colum rested.

There was a knock on the door. Alexandria rose to answer it, thinking it was a servant letting her know that the tub was filled. She was shocked to see Dougal instead.

“What are ya doin’ ‘ere?” He asked.

“Colum’s pain is worse.”

Dougal stepped forward making Alex back up. With a glance to his brother, Dougal made sure he was sleeping. He picked Alexandria up and swung her around. Setting her back down, his large hand cupped her cheek. His lips touched her own in a gentle kiss.

“Mo chridhe….” He whispered against her lips. No truer words were spoken, she was his heart.

“Mo ghràdh.”  She blushed because they did not share such terms of endearment with anyone around. Yet the words were spoken with the same truth as Dougal’s were. He was her love.

“In three weeks ye shall be mine.” His thumb brushed across her lips gently.

“And in the same, ye shall be mine.”

“I look forward to ya bein’ my wife Alexandria. ‘Tis more than that. So much more than that.” Dougal looked thoughtful. “You are my love, my closest friend, and soon we will bound together forever.”

“Dun allow Rupert ta hear ya say closest friend. He would get jealous.”

Dougal smiled, shaking his head. They both turned abruptly when Colum cleared his throat.

Alex, who was usually unflappable, once more blushed, while Dougal smirked at his brother.

“Now I kin unner’stan. Ya do love her.” Colum’s voice was quiet.

“Aye.” Dougal responded.

“I nevah pictured you for choosing a wild one, ya kin.”

“Which of us are ya speakin’ ta my brotha?”

“I’m not sure.” Colum quipped. He gave the pair a genuine smile.  “Did ya need something Dougal?”

“It ken wait.”

“Are ya ready to go to the surgery?” Alex’s voice was soft.

“Aye Healer. I am.”

“Do you need help since I gave ya the laudanum?” She was giving him an excuse to lean on her for support.

“No. I ken manage.”

Dougal winked at his bride to be and exited swiftly. Alex on the other hand, walked with Colum a few doors down to where the surgical room was.  The heavy table in the center of the room was padded with blankets. Helping him undress, she also helped Colum MacKenzie on to the table. Dumping a packet of herbs into the tub, he didn’t see it from where he was laying. When she heated the oil, there was a mint scent in the air.

“What is that Alexandria?”

“Mint and oil is all. It should help ease your aches.”

With a deft touch, Alex worked over Colum’s entire body from his head down and back again. 

“Ahh. Yer good with yer touch healer.”

“Feeling better?”

“Aye lass. That I am.”

“Good.”

Her strong hands worked in small areas. There was no hurry at all with her touch. Humming softly as she worked, Alex paid a lot of attention to Colum’s lower spine and twisted legs.

“I wasn’t sure about ya and Dougal.”

“I kin.”

“Ya don’t complain. Not even a look of hurt that I questioned ya pair.”

Knowing she was permitted to speak freely in these times, she added a bit more mint to the oil. Her hands were gentle over the bones of his feet but thumbs pressed hard into the arches. She was forcing him to relax.

“T’was just barely moar than a girl when I met my MacKenzie family ‘ere. Ya had no reason to trust me. I kin I could be used as a prize to bargin wit’. Yet, four years later, I am still ‘ere. Nuttin changed other than we are all a wee bit aulder. I pledged ma fidelity to ya Colum. I pledged my services as a fighter and as a healer. You kin I meant every word. Yet, I am still a woman. Ye coulda done as ye pleased my Laird but ye took my heart into consideration. I have naught a reason to complain. You done good by me and I am grateful for that.”

“Yer a good lass Alexandria. I shall be proud to call ye mah sistah. Is it true that ye told Dougal if he doesn’t follow his vows that ye would wear his balls as a necklace?”

Laughing hard, she grinned. “Aye. That I did. Ready for the other?”

“Aye.”

Helping him up and walking with him to the large tub. She pulled back the heavy blanket half way. Dipping her hand into the water, she swirled it. It was hot. Possibly even too hot for most, but that was how she wanted it. Helping the Laird of the MacKenzie clan, she saw him wince with the heat.

“The heat shud help ya. I kin it’s hotter than what ya are used ta.”

Once she got him settled in the tub, she pulled the blanket back up to his neck. Not only for privacy but to permit the heat to stay in a touch longer. She sat on a low stool next the tub, she would not leave Colum alone due to safety concerns.

“How are you feeling?”

“It is helpin’. Thank ya.”

“Colum, I hope you kin that I do care about yer wellbeing. I will do everything I ken to help.”

“You are a lot like Rowan.”

“I take that as somethin’ favorable. Thank ye.”

“He was a good man. I have many fond memories of yer Da’.”

 “I miss him.”

“I ken well imagine. Do ye think of going back to England?”

Alex knew that he was fishing and didn’t mind. “No. This is my home. The people of Clan MacKenzie are my family. I never want to set foot on English soil again.”

“Then yer a Jacobite?”

She shook her head. “No. I has a bad feelin’ about that. I can’t tell ya why ‘cause even I dun know. But it’s there.”

“You a seer now too?” Colum looked amused.

“Nay. I see nothing that hasn’t been put before me.” She checked the water and asked Colum to raise his hand for her. He wasn’t too pruney yet. “I want to try binding your legs when you get out of tha waters.”

“I will not be seen as a cripple Alexandria.”

“None ta werry about. It’s a light binding that will help keep swelling joints down but also work to perhaps ease yer pain as such. It won’t be seen under yer leg coverings.”

“Why do you hate your own people?”

“The Redcoats are not my people. Da’ was a Scot, through and through. You kin that. Mum? Well, she was English only by birth. She passed when I was a wee lass, so I don’t kin much about her. I thought you kin that?”

“You ha’ never spoken of her. Yer a wise lass Alexandria MacKenzie. Ye will make Dougal a good wife. He listens ta ya like none other, even me. Do you kin why?”

“Aye. I think I do.”

“Tell me.”

“When I went out with he and his men to collect rents fer the first time we got into a bit of a skirmish. Bloody Redcoats on MacKenzie land.” Her lip curled in a snarl. “Dougal and I had rode ahead since it was closer to the border lands and we were better trackers than the rest. Back to back we fought but more came. I killed one of them and then I made sure that Dougal got away.”

“You were already beddin’ with him weren’t ya?”

“Aye. I was. That’s when I met that bastard Randall for the first time. He thought I was a boy at first, like they all do. I still dinna if Randall was pleased or displeased to find that I was a lass and not a lad. I knocked him out, stole his clothin’, cut his hair and was out as fast as I could go on one of their sorry horses. I killed two more redcoats and took their heads, along with their swords. Dougal and the men were comin’ afta me but I found them first. I the men I gave trinkets, and some pilfered coin.  Dougal I gave him tha swords, heads and hair. That was my first oath to the clan, Colum.”

“I kin.”

“I kin Dougal has told ya this story before. Why d’ya ask?”

“I am not sure. Alexandria, you are a true Highland beauty. I kin what Dougal sees in ya when he looks at ya.” Colum laughed when she turned her head away in embarrassment. “Since I have not seen you fight or protect, I have a hard time reconciling the beauty and the warrior.”

“We are but one in the same. Are you ready to get out of the water?”

“Aye.”

Helping him out of the large tub, Alexandria took painstaking time to dry him fully. The bandages were wrapped on his legs with strict orders to remove them before sleeping. Once more, Colum MacKenzie was looking like the Laird that he was. Alexandria once again addressed him with deference.

“My Laird, how are you feeling?”

“Better. It was generous for you to take time away from the work on your upcoming nuptials to help me.”

“I am yours to command and correct, as always.” As they neared the door to his study, she whispered softly. “May I say something please?”

“Aye.”

“You remind me of my father. He was a good man. I miss him greatly.”

Colum smiled and he touched the younger woman on the wrist. “That is the greatest compliment a lass can give to a man that is not her intended. Thank you.”

The first of the bahns had been read that day. Alexandria was in her rooms getting ready for the feast that was scheduled for the evening, when Dougal walked in.

“Are ya ready?”

“Close. Hair down or up?”

“Down.”

He stepped closer to her, Dougal kissed the side of her throat and then took to a knee.

“Yes?” She looked amused.

On to her own plaid, Dougal pinned a luckenbooth to the material. It had been his mother’s. Colum had possession of it, but it was either of theirs to give to their bride. Dougal hadn’t given it to Maura because it was not a love match. It was the same reason why Colum hadn’t given it to his wife. The shining silver brooch was two interwoven hearts with a crown above it. Taking her hands in his, Dougal bent and kissed her knuckles. Leaning to him, she kissed his lips softly.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“On our wedding night, Ya will hear the story behind it.”

“I look forward to hearin’ that story.” She smiled. “Who would have ever guessed that Dougal MacKenzie is a closet romantic?”

“Ach woman. Nobody’ed believe it.” He helped her stand.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Alexandria’s fingertips stroked the nape of his neck. “I can be very persuasive, ya kin.”

“Iff’en ye don’t quit, we will be late for our own feast.”

Laying her hand upon his heart, Alex looked into his eyes with a gentle smile upon her lips. Dougal, placed his hand over her’s. “Tha’ belongs to you alone Alexandria, ya kin aye?”

“Aye.”

The feast was a large and quite loud affair that went on for hours. When they finally left, they went to Dougal’s rooms instead of Alexandria’s. That was unusual.

“Any reasons why your rooms instead of mine?”

“I promised the priest I wouldn’t share your bed.” Dougal grinned. “I said nuth’in about you sharin’ mine.”

Unable to help herself, Alexandria laughed. “Ach. I’m sure that isn’t what the good Father meant.”

“Dun matta’ to me.”

Kissing the curve of her neck, he bit down gently. Alexandria gasped softly. Immediately she felt her need for him grow in the pit of her belly. Eyes closed, she just stood there letting Dougal remove her clothing. His large hands caressed bare flesh making her shiver with his touch. When she was finally just in her shift and stockings, he turned her around. Pushing her against the bed post, he dipped to his knees.

His mouth found her center. Dougal tasted her like never before. His tongue was fast and the short beard rubbed against her inner thighs. One hand raised her leg, only to drape it over his shoulder. It allowed him better access. In no time, Alexandria rewarded him with her pleasure. Her voice called out to him over and over again.

Licking his lips, Dougal kissed her lips hard. His own clothing disappearing with the work of both of their hands. On to the bed, he pulled her flush against his chest. Once more he moved one of her strong legs, draping it across his hip. Slowly, he pressed into her. His cock was soon sheathed in wetness. He bit at her ear and tugged sharply. Whispering words that were meant for her and her alone.

Together they found pleasure once more.

They were both drowsy, his hand stroked her skin gently.

“I am saddened my Alex.”

“Mmm?”

“Ye would make a great mother to bairns.”

“Are you unable to father children?”

“Ach. No, I am able ta. Ye cannot aye?”

“As far as I know, aye I ken.”

“Ya haven’t yet.”

“I had a potion that kept me from baring children. It’s gone now, I canna get more.” Which was somewhat true. She had Claire remove the implant.

“You rid yerself of our child?!”

“No. It made it where I didn’t have a chance to get pregnant. Bringing a bastard child into the mix seemed like a bad idea. But I wasn’t about to turn ya from my bed.”

“Ya mean you might give me an heir?”

“Aye my love. ‘Tis possible.”

“Well iffen’ ya ken. Hopefully the babe looks like its mother so it won’t be an ugly cuss like his Da.”

Laughing softly, Alex elbowed Dougal gently. “I happen to love how you look auld man.”

“Who ye callin’ auld woman? I ken keep up with ya.”

“Aye. That you can.”

“There will nevah be another like you my Alex.”

“You better pray fer that Dougal. Two of me would likely kill ya.”

Shaking his head, Dougal dug his fingers into her sides, tickling.

Smacking him about the head and shoulders playfully, she tried to get away.

Thick arms, corded with muscle, wrapped around her. With ease, Dougal dragged her on top of him and laid back into the warmth of his bed. Dark curls were like a curtain surrounding them as she kissed his lips.

She could feel him stirring again against her thigh. Breaking the kiss, Alex slid down his body. Fingertips and full lips teased at his nipples. Suckling and kissing, her eyes lifted to watch him. Already, she ached for him to be inside of her. Pressing her forehead to his chest, she looked away.

Tears fell against Dougal’s skin in silence. Concerned, he lifted her chin. “Why are ya cryin’?

“I never thought this was possible.”

“I dun unnerstand.”

“To want someone as much as I need ya.”

“I need ya all the same.”

“Nay. We dun need each other. We want each other.”

“What is the difference?”

“We ken survive without each other.” She touched his cheek gently. “But we dun wanna. We are here because we want ta’ not because we havta.”

Dougal chuckled low. She was correct as usual. Pulling her back up, he kissed his beloved tenderly. He let his touch, his kisses speak for him rather than the words that seemed so inefficient. Dougal’s touch was slow and gentle, it was the silent words of how he held her in high esteem. Alexandria’s was no different. The reverence she held for him, was shown and not just said aloud.

Together once more, their actions spoke the volumes that their voices could not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The early fall wedding of Dougal and Alexandria McKenzie had been a grand affair. Now, a month later, she was busy in the small infirmary with Claire Fraser. They were boiling cloth for bandages and working in the small apothecary making medications for winter. 

“How did the incision heal?” Claire asked.

“It’s almost fully scarred over. Thank you. It’s odd to think I could get pregnant now.”

“Do you want a child?”

“I don’t know. I sort of have several when it comes to some of the men.” She laughed.

“Add Jamie to the mix and I agree.” Claire looked thoughtful. “Do you know what is wrong with Colum, physically. Does the disease have a name?”

“It’s one of several different diseases. None of which have cures, even in my time. Pycnodysostosis is the most likely one.”

“Treatments?”

“The last I knew was they were trying gene therapy, but how well that has worked I have no idea.”

“Do you think what we are doing here will change the course of history?”

“I honestly don’t know, Claire. Nobody but us knows how to make these medications. Those that take them may live longer, especially with the antibiotics. So it is possible. The entire outcome is completely unknown. For all I know this is how they were discovered originally and we are just part of the sands of time.” Alexandria shrugged. “And only time shall tell.”

“How much do you know about history?”

“Enough to know that the time of the Highland clans is coming to a nasty end eventually.”

“Would it be possible to change that?”

“I don’t know. It would take a lot.”

“Are you a Jacobite?”

“No.”

“Would Dougal listen to you?”

Sighing softly. Alexandria put down what she was working on. “Claire, I honestly don’t know what is going to end up happening. We have advanced medicine here by at least a hundred years. It may make a difference, it may not. I have no way to know. I only know what was in the history books from my own time. Could this turn in favor for the Scots? I don’t know.”

“I hate not knowing.”

“Aye. I do too. While some may see me as a fortune teller, I am not actually one.” She grinned.

A knock on the door drew both women’s eyes. A lad of no older than 16 came in carrying a small sack. He was filthy with soot and his smile gleamed white against his darkened skin.”

“Mistress McKenzie, your order is finished.”

“Aye, I see that Ian. I thank ya.” She handed the boy a small pouch with payment. “Tell the Master the toil of both yer work is much appreciated.”

“Thank ye Mistress.” And he was gone.

Laughing softly, she looked to Claire. “My! People come and go so quickly here!” She quipped and clicked her heels together three times.

“I used to love the Wizard of Oz.”  Claire laughed.

With the help of Claire, they set three more cauldrons out to start boiling water. Alexandria dumped the bag out on the vast table. With fingers moving quickly she put the objects into different piles by type. Claire came over to see what Alex had made.

“You have got to be kidding me!”

Alex assembled the three parts together easily. Shooting a grin at her friend, she started to cheer. “They work. Oh my lord and lady they do work!”

“You just invented the first trach tube Alex.”

“Invented? No, I just brought it out earlier than planned.” She winked.

“Are there visitors coming tonight?”

“Ach! I forgot. We best be wrapping up here then. I am sure that you are expected to be there.”

“You won’t be coming?”

Shaking her head, Alex smiled. “Mrs. McGuffey is expecting a new one soon, I need to ride out that way.”

“Is Dougal going with you?”

“Nay, Dougal has enough to do here whilst I am away.”

“Is that safe?”

“I’ve been doing this for four years Claire. I doubt much has changed other than now I don’t have to hide some of my activities as far as Dougal is concerned.” She chuckled.

When Claire left, Alex started assembling a separate bag. This was specifically for child bearing and was not something she carried every day. The larger bags were kept packed so she could leave at a moment’s notice. Changing from her dress into leathers, Alexandria was aware of the fatigue pressing down hard on her. Leaning against the stone wall, she closed her eyes briefly. Mentally going over everything, she frowned. She took a dose of penicillin just be on the safe side, with that she was ready to go.

The castle was busy. In just a couple of hours there would be the arrival of an English Duke. She was glad that she wasn’t going to have to be here for that. Sometimes knowing too much was a downfall. Walking to the chambers she shared with Dougal, she was surprised to find he was there still.

“D’ya need some help getting dressed my husband?” She teased.

“Undressed perhaps.” Dougal grinned lasciviously in her direction. “C’mere.”

Dumping the bags on the bed, she walked to him. He was about to say something to her when she silenced him with a kiss. His hands slid over her leather breeches. The thick leather was butter soft and tight to her body. Dougal groaned against her lips and reached for the buttons.

Pulling back she smacked his hands away. “I must go. I ha’ no time for ya antics MacKenzie!”

“I could forbid ya to leave.”

“That would go over well. I shall return to ya quick as I ken.”

“Alex, I dun like you goin’ off alone.”

“It neveh bo’thered ya before.” She looked to him questioningly.

“It always bothered me ya hellion. I just nevah had a say til now.”

“I swear to ye my husband. I will be careful as I ken.”

“I kin.”

“I love you Dougal.”

“I love you mah half Sassenach hellion.”

Often times needing the swiftness of a horse that was quicker than the large Highland draft horses, Alexandria rode a nearly solid black Percheron crossed with the much smaller Arabian. The Desert Norman was fast and steady. The stallion hated most adults, except for her. It was even known to take a bite out of Jamie now and again. Oddly, Bhaltair was gentle with children.

It took nearly six hours to arrive at the home of the McGuffey’s. The Missus was already in labor when Alex walked in. Washing up, she asked the youngest son to tend to her mount. The child was ecstatic to be asked, it was a great honor. The 8 year old was bid to bring food and water to the beast and did so without haste.

The birth was a slow one, Sara McGuffey was in labor for nearly 24 hours. But if Alex would have gotten there any later, there would have been a problem. The baby was going to be born breech. Quick skills and turning the baby while it was still in-utero, Alex was able to help deliver the infant without any other issues. The newborn son was laying in his mam’s arms when Alex heard her horse. Bhaltair was whickering and huffing. Taking a glance to the outside, she could see why.

Redcoats across the field and up the ridge. What in the bluest of hells were they doing this far in MacKenzie land? Quietly but quickly she helped the family into the Priest Hole.

Going out around the back of the home, she reached the stables silently. The packs were added onto Bhaltair, and Alex was at the ready. She was, of course, well-armed.  The musket was loaded and in the saddle sling. Bow and arrows were at her left. Sword, knives, and a dirk were all on her body. She needed to get those men away from the family. Taking a deep breath, Alexandria spurred her horse and was off. She was coming back around the men so it didn’t appear that she was coming from the family home.

Staying low in the saddle she circled back so the Redcoats would notice her. These weren’t deserters. She couldn’t kill them at will without the family being harmed. Cursing wildly, she jumped off Bhaltair and punched the horse in the rump. He did as she hoped and took off.

Firing off arrows, she ran towards the wooded area. In a perfectly straight line the arrows all landed in the dirt at the feet of the men. Hoping that would buy her time, Alexandria took off through the forest and immediately started slogging through the creek. The water felt like ice, but still she stayed. If the damn Redcoats brought out dogs or if they had any tracking skills, the water escape would not let the men know which way she went. Scooping up a handful of mud, Alex smeared it on her face. It would hide that she was female, she hoped.

Out of nowhere, she realized she made a mistake. To her right were four soldiers.

“If ye wish to live, you will stop in the name of the British Royal Army now.”

Hands out, so that they could see she wasn’t holding a weapon. “A mhic an diabhoil.” She snarled lowly. Calling the men that captured her the son of the devil. Roughly, by the cloak she wore, Alex was then dragged out of the water. The cloak was ripped away and tossed aside. The mud did provide her with some coverage, as did the tight cloth bands around her breasts. Almost all the weapons she had were found, save for one. Alex’s long dark hair was tucked back and into the heavy leather jacket she wore, the men missed the knife hidden there against her neck.

To these men, she looked like a lad that had not grown into his last growth spurt. Tall, but gangly. Certainly lacking the heavy thick muscle that many of the Highlanders were known for.

Alex refused to answer any of the questions and if she did, it was strictly in Gaelic. There was a good reason for it too. In Gaelic, her voice wouldn’t sound as feminine as it did in English.

Tied up, Alexandria MacKenzie was then transported to another location hours and hours away. The old home that she was taken to was not too far from Inverness. The once large and fancy home was now austere in its furnishings. She had been shoved into a room without anything in it. Even the windows were barred both from the inside and out.  The smack of her head against the stone wall, caused her inner lip to bleed

Hands still tied behind her back, she snarled at the young man that shoved her in. With blood on her lips and teeth when she snarled, the boy was hardly able to close and lock the door fast enough.

Smirking at the look the boy gave her, she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Here, she began to survey the situation. Hopefully the family would send word to Colum about what happened. If not, perhaps Dougal might come out after a day or two. Could she survive that long? How many days had it been since she left? Three maybe four?

Shifting and biting down hard on her lip, Alexandria was suddenly thankful for all the years of martial arts and yoga. Wriggling around, she moved her bound wrists under her. Bending at the waist, she slowly pulled her legs through her arms. Swearing softly in pain, she felt like her shoulders were about to dislocate. It took hours working like this until she finally had her hands in front of her.

Alex tried to make a grab for the knife but it wasn’t happening. So using her teeth and testing the ropes she finally got a bit of slack in the tie. Grabbing the knife, she was finally able to cut through the ropes. Once done, the knife was hidden once more.

Looking outside through the barred window, it was night time. The adrenaline of the last several days was bleeding off. It was making her tired, hungry and more than a little nauseated.

Sitting down on the other side of the room, she stayed just enough out of the way so she wouldn’t get hit when it was flung open. Resting on and off, but ever on alert, she listened. While she couldn’t make out the words, she could tell the men from the women and which men were Scots and which were English.

Hours seemed to have passed, but truthfully she had no idea how long it was. When finally a key hit the lock, she was ready.

The first man that stepped in was a Scot, a traitorous one at that. She felled him with a single strike of the blade to his spine. When she went for the kill shot on the Scotsman, she realized who was with him.

Johnathan “Black Jack” Randall.

Before Randall could react, Alex kicked the door closed and came up behind him. He was quick enough to spin around and face her. She was doused in the traitor’s blood. It was enough to obscure her features but he still recognized her.

She pulled to the side when Randall aimed a fist at her face. It was just a glancing blow. Unfortunately for Alex, it was just enough of a distraction that he tackled her to the floor. She was on her belly with Randall on top of her.

“….’tis a pleasure to see you once again madam. I have missed you.” The leather pants she wore was pulled down by his hand. “This is going to hurt you far more than it will me.”

Within seconds, she felt his hard cock pressing against her bottom. The way she was pinned, made it difficult for him to enter her. Out of nowhere, Alex started to laugh.

“Oh dear. Oh dearest John. What are you going to do? Rape me? I’m not afraid of your cock, as pathetic as it is. I can take it. Trust me. For years I’ve had my corn ground by a Scot that has a cock thicker than your forearm.”

Randall pulled back just enough that Alex knew she had gotten to him. Twisting around, her boot caught the side of his head. She grabbed the fallen knife and within a second the blade was at his throat, Alexandria coo’ed softly in his ear with a strychnine laced honey sweet voice. “You _did_ miss me Johnnie Boy. How lovely.”

Alexandria removed the weapons from both him and the dead man. Using ripped clothing she tied Randall to the bars on the window. The knots she used were intricate and the strips were so tight that she wasn’t even to slide a fingernail between his flesh and the binding. She sheathed the knife. Then took Randall’s in her hand.

 

Pressing her lips to Randall’s throat, she kissed him sweetly. Her tongue was warm as it probed at his pulse point. Johnathan Randall groaned softly with the sweet ministrations of a woman that he just attempted to rape. Without warning, her teeth sunk in to the side of his neck and immediately he relaxed against her. She drew blood with the bite. The coppery taste was enough to make her stomach knot but she kissed Randall on the lips, permitting him to taste the blood as well.

 “You really are just a piece of meat ready to be thrown on the fire.” She licked her lips. She saw him eyeing his own blade and laughed. “What? You don’t think I would want your sorry shit on my good blade now d’ya Johnnie?”

Randall said nothing. His lips trembled with anticipation. She watched him close his eyes and tip his chin upwards, as if in prayer.

“Good boy.” She crooned once more. “Don’t speak until you are spoken to.”

The tip of the blade she flicked off each of the buttons upon his coat, the gold flying off to the dark recesses of the room. Drawing the blade downwards, she cut his shirt away. A thin line of crimson followed exactly where the knife ran down. Pausing, Alex arched a brow high and smiled.

“Yes or no Johnnie? Yes or no?”

When his jaw clenched in anger, she backhanded him. “You know we can’t play unless you behave.”

The sharp blade drew down further, cutting through his pants. Without a word, Alex jerked them down. His cock was at attention.

“This is going to hurt you far more than I.” She spat in his face.  Grabbing his cock, she squeezed hard enough that her hand hurt. Jack Randall gurgled in pain but didn’t cry out.  From the base to the tip, she cut him. It was only at the very tip did she do any damage, hooking the flesh she punctured a hole through his foreskin. Finding a button and a ribbon from his uniform. She punctured another hole through the other side of his foreskin, buttoning it together at the tip. Randall sagged in the binding, still he did not cry out. She knew he was enjoying himself far too much. He was as hard as she had ever seen a man before.

“God, you disgust me.” She spat in his face once more and drove her knee upwards as hard as she could into his balls.

One hand in his hair, the other traced over his oddly handsome face. Her fingertip was just a whisper against his skin. Randall tried to pull away from the gentle touch, but she wouldn’t permit it. Worrying her teeth against the wound on her own lip she spat blood at him.

“Lick it away Johnnie. Lick it up like a good little slug that you are.” She smirked as he did as he was commanded. She watched the man closely. He was straining hard in the bindings, so she added to them. Now he was bound harder, tighter and at the lower leg. Alexandria wrapped the cloth and knotted it from ankle to knee. Grabbing his cock, her hand twisted hard. Finally, Captain Jack Randall made a sound.

“You like that eh? God what a disgusting creature you are. You got your cum snot on my hand.” She ran her hand through his hair to wipe the precum away.

The blade was in her hand again and over his heart she scratched a star upon his flesh directly over his rapidly beating heart. Using her nails, she deepened the cut. The blood flowed freely from his skin. Alexandria wiped it up with her hand and smeared it over his lips.

“Tis but a token of my affection Johnathan. I want you always, ALWAYS to remember who I am to you. Never forget that I am truly your better.”

Her hand grabbed his hair once more and Alexandria drew her tongue up his cheek. “I know you will have no idea what this means Johnnie. But I licked you. That makes you mine. We aren’t done. We are so far from done. Just let that sink in. Now then. I need to get the makings for a fire. I am going to brand you like the beast you are. I will be back……but for now? Dream of me.” The hilt of the blade knocked into the side of his head, rendering him unconscious.

With the keys she locked him in the room that was her prison. Moving fast, she was scouting the house. Finally unable to take it a moment longer, Alexandria MacKenzie vomited in a corner, her stomach rolling from touching Randall. She knew it had to be done, but still found it foul. She was not a sadist.  While she was able to make it look like she found pleasure in what she did, Alexandria was disgusted by Johnathan Randall.

She would protect herself and those around her yes, but what she had to do was repugnant. That was the only thing that kept Randall from getting to her, she had to get to him first. For what she did to Randall, Alex knew there would be a price on her head, but right now that didn’t matter.

Thanking the heavens that it was night, she was able to make it to the stables and out. The matte black leather hid her well. She watched the watchers, the men that were on duty to keep the home safe. They were about as foolish as they could be. Their timing was all wrong, there should never be an area that went unseen. They didn’t even notice.

Alexandria moved slowly and only at night. Knowing that she would have a price on her head now, after the way she left Randall. That thought put a smile on her lips. Bloody bastard, she cursed silently. She would have killed him, but that was far too dangerous now. She hurt him, but didn’t kill him. They would not be able to get to Leoch for her that way.

She traveled for days on foot. She knew that she was deep into the clan lands now. It was safer. The wind carried the stink of men, meat and fire. Surefooted, she made nary a sound. It was then and only then that she started to grin. She knew those voices. Angus, Rupert, but most importantly Dougal. Ach. He was angry. She knew why too. A few of the other men were there as well.

It took at least an hour, if not two. It was virtually impossible to sneak up on a Scotsman on a good day. From the words being spoken, this was not a very good day. Wincing, Alexandria realized she had been missing for a good ten days.  Still that wasn’t going to stop her from playing a prank.

Finally close enough, the men seemed far drunker than they were. She knew this. So she just strolled into their encampment, like she was supposed to be there.

“Yanna lads, ye keep up all this hootin’ and hollerin’ never know who might find ya!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

There was dead silence except the crackling of the fire for several seconds. Then everyone erupted in laughter, save for Alex and Dougal. She was pounded on the back, slapped on the arm, and her hair ruffled as she made her way to her husband.

“Rupert. Ya go wit Angus to find the tracking parties. Let them kin Alex is wit us.” The words were cold from Dougal’s lips.

He stared at her with icy eyes that were harder than she had ever seen previously. All of a sudden the others were very busy doing something else out of sight of Dougal. The men knew that Dougal was in a dangerous mood.  They also knew that Alexandria may very well be paying with her own blood for the problem she caused.  If that was the case, Dougal would be paying the same price, either from Colum or Alexandria. These men saw with their own eyes when the pair beat the daylights out of each other on their first meeting. Most all of them had also seen how Colum usually seemed indifferent to Alex but he appreciated her skills as a healer far more than most.

Saying nothing, she offered her left hand to him. It was a show of trust, respect and affection. Alex and Dougal were both left handed, that she gave him her fighting hand was important.

He took her left in his right and they walked away silently. They had walked a good distance away when Dougal sat down on a log. Alexandria didn’t sit next to him, instead she knelt between his thighs. His hands came up he cradled her cheeks in his grasp.

“I thought I lost ya.”

“Ya couldna get tha lucky, Dougal MacKenzie.”

He cuffed her gently. “Never le’ me ‘ear ya say that again woman. NEVAH!”

“Dougal…” She wrapped her arms around him, and just held him tight.

“I caint do this Alex. I caint let you go out again by yersself like tha’.”

“I kin.”

“Do ya ? Do ya rilly? Do ya kin what they coulda done ta ya?”

“Better tha most.”

“Damn ye woman! I canna ever let you outta me sight again!” He exploded with anger. “Fer a week! I damnable week! I dinnae kin where ya were or iffen’ ya were even alive! So where were ya?”

“An old home. Outside of Inverness is where they took me.”

“How’dja get out?”

“Randall dinnae it was me until it was too late.”

“Wha did he do to ya?”

“Nothin’. He nevah had tha’ chance.”

“How much did tha’ cost ya, Alexandria? HOW MUCH?”

“Ma pride Dougal, nuttin’ else.”

“Sweer ta me Alexandria MacKenzie. Sweer to me tha’ he dinnae lay a hand on ye!”

“I sweer Dougal. I sweer.”

Grabbing his wife by the forearms, Dougal kissed her hard. She pulled him closer, letting the kiss turn from brutal to something far sweeter. He pulled the leather way while her hands removed his clothing. There in the dark of night without even the moon to light them under the canopy of trees, Dougal laid out his kilt on the forest floor. The leather, stiff from sweat and the water of the stream that she had waded in days ago, was cast aside.

The fear that the English had made use of his wife were dashed away. He could tell easily that she was as she always was, his alone. Gently, his hands traced her skin. The only marks on her were at her wrists from where the rope had rubbed them raw.

She kissed away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. The long worry that he would never see her again made his deep set blue eyes look bruised. Her normally smooth brow creased as she fully saw what her disappearance had done to him.

In the days spent captive and on the run, Alexandria had lost weight. His fingertips glided over the ridges where her ribs now showed, counting each one. Dougal picked her up into his arms and carried her down to the water’s edge.  The cold water was cleansing to them both, washing away the grime of their separation. They stood in the water, up to their waists. Away from the trees, they were bathed in the moonlight.

Even though the water was cold, they stayed there. Their hands sought the sweet solace of each other’s flesh. Hanging on to his hand, Alexandria dipped below the surface of the water, using the tiny rocks that were barely more than sand, she scrubbed her scalp. Washing her hair as such, she used the tiny rocks to scrub her body clean as well. She then scrubbed her husband. The water cleansed them, literally and symbolically.

They walked through the night back to where their clothes lay, hand in hand. Dougal was gentle. He used his shirt to dry her skin and warm her. Alexandria did the same for him.

Laying back on the kilt, he pulled her on top of him. Dougal kissed his wife tenderly. Finally, unafraid that she was going anywhere, he relaxed some. Strong hands that had killed many a man in his over forty years of life, were lovingly gentle. Her hands were similar to his. While slender and delicate seeming, Alexandria had healed many a person and killed without remorse.

She could feel his readiness between her thighs. Leaning forward, she guided him to her opening. Rocking back she took him swiftly. Dougal’s hands gripped her waist. Damp curling hair tickled the tops of his thighs when her head tipped backwards. Fully exposed were they both. Not just in body but in spirit as well – and only to each other.

Tipping forward, her breasts grazed his chest. Cupping one breast and then the other, his thumbs rubbed taut nipples. Their lips met. Hers parted for his seeking tongue. She arched her hips only to lower them and grind against him. Dougal turned quickly, taking his wife to her back.

Even as far away from the camp as they were, the pleasure they took from each other was nearly silent. Alexandria’s sleek, slender body clung to Dougal. Long legs wrapped around him as if she were afraid he would disappear.

Words of love, were whispers against each other’s skin and lips. His heart raced, knowing that she was finally safe with him. Rocking back, Dougal sat up, on his knees. Their bodies still conjoined. Her long dark curling hair fell to her hips and he buried his hands in the silken strands.

Large hands cupped her bottom, squeezing it while she rode him. The dam broke loose and her own tears finally fell. The hours and days of remaining brave, calculating the every move of the English spilled hotly between them. They both savored each other’s tears. There was no joy in the taste of such fear. Yet, it made them stronger within their own bond.

With the physical need for each other sated, Dougal laid his wife back down on the plaid. His body covered hers as a protective shield against the dangers that could be lurking. When he finally slid out of her body, his head rested against her heart. The steady rhythm was a balm that soothed him like none other.

Neither spoke, even though they lay awake in each other’s arms. Alex’s gentle touch swept across the nape of his neck and down his spine. It was only when the sun started to rise did they speak. Rolling to his side, he drew Alexandria close.

“I am serious my wife. I do nae wish you to go out alone any longer.”

“I agree.”

Dougal’s thick bushy brow arched upwards. He had been expecting a fight. “What are ya hiding?”

“Weeeeel……”

His blue eyes were steely once again, fearing for the worst. “What? What has happen’ to ya Alex?”

There was a hint of merriment to her eyes. “If I am not mistaken, ye shall be a Da’ again in late spring.”

“What?” He looked confused.

“I believe I am wit’ chil’ Dougal. Yer chil’.”

“Are ya certain?”

“Completely? Nay. Fairly? Aye my love. That I am.”

He wrapped her up in a tight hug. Squeezing her hard, Dougal buried his face against the side of her neck.

“Ach! Ya crazy man! Ya gonna break me in two!”

Pushing her back to his plaid, his fingers drifted over the flat plane of her belly. “Ya gonna give me an heir wife?”

“Ya will know shortly after I do.” She grinned up at him.

This was a side most never saw of Dougal. Most only saw his viciousness, cunning, and calculating side. Even when at camp and the men were drinking and carrying on, Dougal could turn on a hair from their brother and into the War Chief of Clan MacKenzie once more. Alone together, it was so much different. He was the loving doting husband. Dougal had never shown this side to anyone before. He didn’t know it even existed until Alexandria came into his life.

They dressed slowly together. Touching each other when needed. She picked a small twig out of his beard with a laugh.  Dougal smiled gently and drew her close to him.

“I canna believe ya are wit’ child already.”

“Well you kin how those MacKenzies are…..” She kissed the tip of his nose.

“Aye. I do. An’ I ha’ one of ma verrah own.”

“How did you kin what direction to go?”

“Tha’ damnable horse of yers.”

“Bhaltair?”

“We found tha’ beast grazin’ where he shuld nay ha’ been. It was like he was waitin’ fer ya. Anytime me or tha’ lads got near, he would take off. We found ya tracks and the Redcoats tracks because of him.”

“So ya have ma’ horse?”

Dougal rolled his eyes heavenwards.  “I ha’ been thinkin’ yer dead or worse and ya worried about a damned horse!?”

“Women are easy ta’ find but a good horse?” Alexandria stopped speaking suddenly. ”Dead or worse?! What’s worse than dead?”

“Iffen’ they found out who ya are? Ya woulda been tortured. Tha’ is worse than death.”

“Aye.” Alexandria’s brow creased thinking about that. It wouldn’t have a damn thing

They walked back to the camp slowly. Everything was ready to go, they would be returning to Leoch quickly. Alex was ready to mount her beloved horse when Dougal placed a hand on her hip.

“Ride wit’ me.”

“It will slow us.”

Dougal snorted and shook his head. Then she understood, he needed the closeness of her with him. Nodding, she went with Dougal. Her black steed would be tied to one of the other horses. They took off towards home. All of the riders were keenly aware of their surroundings. The fact that the Redcoats had been that far into Clan territory was unsettling for all of them.

Dougal kept an arm wrapped tight around his wife at all times. The fear was finally starting to dissipate the closer they got to home.  Finally, when Leoch was in sight, he let her go so that he may spur the horse faster. The faster they arrived the faster they would have a chance to talk.

The courtyard was crowded and active when they came in ahead of the others. Tossing the reins to one of the stable boys, the pair dismounted. The afternoon meal had just finished and Colum was still seated in the great hall. Alex ordered for a rabbit to be found alive and brought to the infirmary.

It was very obvious that Colum wished to know what had happened.

“May I freshen up for a few moments please my brother? It will nay take me long.”

Colum MacKenzie studied his sister-in-law for a moment and gave her a single nod. Kissing Dougal’s cheek she went off to their chambers. A quick removal of the leathers and she was changing into fresh clothing quickly. Pulling on a dress and re-braiding her hair, it was twisted upwards. At least she looked presentable. There was a lad outside the door waiting. She was to be taken to Colum’s study.

Once she was permitted entry, she was happy to see a meal laid out for them to share. They shared pleasantries while she and Dougal ate. The air appeared calm but Alex knew better. When she finally pushed the food and drink away, it began.

Alex told the story of how she saw the Redcoats. How they were deep into the Clan lands. She led them away from the small family with far too many bairns to withstand the Redcoats coming possibly harming them. Even if they didn’t harm the family, the Redcoats were thieves. Alex knew that small bands of men were often times rapist. She distracted the soldiers. Making them come after her instead of going for the family.

Colum simply listened, there was nothing out of the ordinary about his countenance. On the other hand, Dougal’s blue eyes burned with a cold fury. Alex wasn’t able to tell if it was directed at her or not. When she told them about Johnathan Randall, both men were disgusted. To permit, nay – to enjoy that treatment was vile to both Dougal and Colum. It had worked for Alexandria before to do that and once more she was able to thwart being Randall’s prisoner for long.

“Dougal wishes for ya to no longer roam the lands alone Alexandria.”

“Aye. I kin.”

“Ya are agreeable to this?” Colum looked surprised.

“Aye my Laird.”

“What is yer reason for argeein’?”

“I believe I am w’it child. Nay good could it be for a woman heavy with bairn to be wanderin’ the countryside w’it a belly like that.”

Dougal took her hand and kissed the knuckles. Colum, as was proper in Dougal’s case, was the first to be told. Directly after that Alex was excused while Dougal was asked to remain. When the door closed, Colum turned to his brother.

“Do ya believe her?”

“Aye. It goes with what McGuffey said. Even iffen’ it dinnae, I wuld believe her.”

“Why?”

“Colum, I ha’ seen Randall look at Alexandria. He respects and fears her. I thin’ he might care for her in some twisted way o’ his.” He rubbed his beard. “Tha black souled bastard looks the same way at Jamie, ya kin?”

“Nay. I dinnae. Why did Alexandria nae kill him?”

“She wouldn’t want a baby in her belly an’ a price on her head. Killin’ that sonofabitch? They wuld kin it was her.”

“I nevah has seen ya like this.”

“I kin ya have yer concerns Colum, but she is a good lass. I sweer to ya that she is.”

After taking the rabbit and injecting it. It was in a cage to wait to morning. Alexandria was now in the chambers that she shared with Dougal. She had picked up her leather to take down to the stables to have one of the boys clean and condition, instead she stopped. The leather garments were well worn after four years in Scotland and they hadn’t been new in her own time.  The boots were already tended to. That she had done herself. They were a custom made pair to fit her perfectly. There was no use in wasting that.

So, instead of going out to even visit Claire or Mrs. Fitz, Alexandria sat by the fire, sewing. The one thing she always missed at times like these was music. Humming softly to herself, she concentrated on the stitches. Most of the stress of late had been taken care of last night and earlier with Colum.

Setting the sewing aside for a moment, Alexandria reached into the basket beside the fire for a bundle of herbs. The bog myrtle, lavender, and hops were bound together and tied off with a simple string. Throwing the bunch into the fire, the scent was soothing. 

It took no time at all for her to drift off into a nap.

Dougal returned while Alexandria was napping. She looked like a woman for the first time since he had met her. No, that wasn’t true. She looked like a wife for the first time. Most importantly, she looked like HIS wife.

 He sat in the chair across from her and watched the calmness she now projected. It had taken them four years to declare their love for each other. Although, he assumed she always knew that he loved her. Would that change with her being pregnant?

The men had always called her wild. She wasn’t. Alex was Dougal’s calm. Rarely did anything ruffle her. He had seen her fight many times. She killed or hurt as many people in the four years that she had been at Castle Leoch as any of his other men had. At the same time, she had probably saved just as many with her skill as a healer. Now that she was with child, how would that change her? How would it change them?

There would be change, of course. There had to be. Dougal MacKenzie picked about his feelings about it and smiled. He could not predict the future but he could see himself greatly enjoying the life he had started with his hellion. She would always keep things interesting.

“Why are ya starin’ at me Dougal?” Her eyes weren’t even opened.

“I cannae admire yer beauty?”

She opened her eyes this time. “Aye ye ken but I would think somethin’ else is goin’ on in that head of yers.”

He chuckled lowly. “Mebbe I was thinkin’ on ways to ravish ya later.”

“Tha’ I would believe.”

“Tis time to eat my wife. Are ye hungry?”

“Aye. That I am.”

They both rose from their chairs, Alex stretching a bit before giving her husband a lopsided smile. “I feel like I lost two stone over the last few days.”

“Aye. We need ta fatten ya up.”

“Give me a few months, It’ll be so bad you gonna hav’ ta widen the doorway fer me.”

“Nah, will jest keep ya in the stables ma mare.”

“What am I gunna do wit ya Dougal?” She shook her head.

“I might ha’ an ideer or two.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandria was in the shared infirmary, doing as most doctors did in the operating theater, preforming surgery. Nausea quaked in her belly as she did so. With the death of the patient, she found out what she needed – the truth. 

Stepping away from the table, Alex sat down on the cold stone floor and wept. The tears that flowed down her fair cheeks were silent. Even as she began to sob, the only noises were the shuddering of breathes taken.

The door creaked open as Claire came about looking for her friend. She didn’t see Alex at first.

“Alex!” Claire came rushing over and knelt next to her. “Are you alright?!”

Not trusting her voice, Alex only nodded.

“What happened?”

“The rabbit died.”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Aye. I was afraid it was so and I was right.”

“Does Dougal know?”

She nodded again.

“Is he angry?” Claire wasn’t understanding what was wrong.

“I don’t believe so. It’s…..” She frowned. “I’m afraid Claire. I dinnae think this through when I had you remove the implant. In two years Highland life is going to cease to exist as we know it. Unless we do something to change that.”

“I know.”

There wasn’t much else to say, so they returned to working as always. The two women were almost finished cleaning up the room when Jamie walked in.

“Sassenach, I will be leaving shortly for near a week, iffen nawt longer. Alex, ya need ta go see Dougal.” Jamie could tell that Alex had been crying, but said nothing.

“What’s going on?” Claire asked.

“There’s been some skirmishes and fires lit north. Lootin’ too.  Alexandria ya need to see Dougal now.”

“Thank you Jamie. Claire I will see ya in a bit.”

Finding Dougal in the vast castle was turning out to be a problem. She had one more place to look before going to the stables. She found him in their chambers gathering items.

“Jamie tol’ ya ta find me?”

“Aye. You were in tha last place I looked.”

“Ya need ta gather what ya might need to travel.”

“Where are we going?”

“Right south of Ardsmuir.”

Gathering a few items that she would need, especially if the weather turned, it took her no time at all to ready her personal items. The bags she kept for medical needs were, as always, well stocked and always packed.

“Who all are we travelling with?”

“Willie, Rupert, Angus, and Jamie.”

“Claire isn’t going? Why?”

“She is needed ‘ere.”

Brow furrowed, Alex looks to her husband. “What are ya not tellin’ me?”

Gathering her in his arms, Dougal shook his head. “Ach. Woman. Ya ask too many questions. Jamie dinnae want her there. She cannat take care of herself and others if it comes to a fight. Ya ken. I dun wan’ ya wearing yer leathers my stubborn hellion, I’ll nay have you as a target. Willie is bringing clothin’ for ya if need be. ”

“If ya expect me to ride side saddle, there is gonna be a skirmish right here and probably a fire as weell.”

Dougal laughed. “Nay werry about tha’ my wife.” He scratched his beard. “Hm. Ye do light me fires.”

She swatted him on the arm.

“Do ya kin if you are wit’ child for certain?”

“No. Not yet.” Alexandria lied.

“I’ll meet ya at the stables Alex.” He kissed her gently and left.

She had one of the servants follow her to the infirmary to lug the heavy saddlebags upstairs. She added extra salves for burns amongst other items. While the servant took her bags out to the stables, Alex returned to their shared room. She packed the dress she had just put on. Instead, she changed into Dougal’s clothing. With a little bit of work the clothing appeared to fit, other than the jacket. The jacket was far too large, but it did help the appearance of her being broader than she was. The same went for the trews, her legs did not appear to belong to that of a woman at least.  Quickly, she shoved her hair under one of Dougal’s tams.

She made her way out to the stables, it was odd to slip past everyone unnoticed. Dougal didn’t realize she was there. Packing the items on horse, she was ready. 

“Willie! See where ma wife has gotten herself off ta!” Dougal ordered.

An inelegant snort was followed by a laugh. “I’m right behind ya husband.”

Jerking around quickly, he saw her immediately. “What are ya wearin’ woman?”

“Yer clothin’. Ya said I could nay wear my leathers. These are not me leathers.”

Dougal closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She truly was his half Sassenach hellion.  “Yer gonna be the death of me woman.”

“Oh but what a way ta go.” She quipped. “Where’s tha wagon Dougal?”

“We not bringin’ one.”

Alexandria stepped closer to him. She wouldn’t disagree on something like this in front of the men so she whispered to him. “If there has been fightin’, lootin’, and burin’? There are gonna be people in need of shelter and food.”

Dougal nodded, barking orders at the men. Alex and Dougal would ride ahead, Jamie, Rupert, Angus and Willie will come as fast as they could. No one questioned the pairings. It was simply the right way to do things. Dougal and Alexandria could fend for themselves easily. Jamie was the strongest fighter to have with the wagon with Rupert and Angus being good ones too. They could protect the younger weaker Willie and the supplies.

They made it almost half way before the weather turned. It was far colder than it should be for early November when the sleet started coming down. Dougal made the decision to make camp for the night as the trails were too slick and dark to carry on.

“Let me go on ahead Dougal. That way I ken get started treatin’ the sick.”

“No.”

“Dougal it makes tha most sense.”

“Dinna ya hear me woman? No.”

They started to set up camp. With a piece of well-oiled and cured leather Alex was able to make a shield for the fire. Between the half covering of the fire and the thick tree growth, they were able to stay reasonably warm and dry. The others arrived in a couple of hours. If they noticed the tension between Dougal and his wife, they said nothing.

Alex took her leave early from the men. In the small tent that she would share with her husband, Alex laid out another thick piece of leather. This was to keep the fur and blankets at least somewhat dry. Then came a heavy fur to lay on along with other pelts that had been stitched together to make large blankets. She layered wool blankets between the furs.

Alexandria was already asleep when Dougal came in. Much to his surprise, she was bare beneath the fur coverings. When she was this close to the others, she never undressed fully.  His brow creased, while looking at her. Something was bothering Alex and Dougal knew, and it was more than him not allowing her to go ahead without him.

Sliding under the warm blankets, his arm curled about her midsection. There was something to be said for this marriage. He was never as pleased to be out on the roads as he was now. Having a woman to warm his bed and body was a blessing.

“Dougal…..” She whispered sleepily.

“Aye lass. ‘Tis jest me.”

Turning over, she nuzzled against his chest. Calloused fingers brushed her silken hair back and he smiled at her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Fer what ma hellion?”

“I lied to you earlier.”

“Why?”

“Fear? I suppose. I’m not sure.”

“What did ya lie ta me about?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Aye, I kin.”

“How?”

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. “I see ya bare every day Alexandria. Ya thin’ I dun notice?”

“I…uhm…. nevah thought about it. I’m nay showin’ yet.”

“Yer not. Yet yer breasts are even fuller and yer backside is rounder. Ya have that glow to ya wife. I ken tell.”

“Dougal MacKenzie. Did ya jest tell me I ha’ a big arse?”

“Aye. And I like it tha’ way! Now why are ya bare arsed with the others aroun’?”

“Only thin’ I want between ma legs when I am sleepin’ is you.” She teased.

A kiss was pressed against Alex’s brow. There was a touch of sorrow in Dougal’s blue eyes. “Alexandria, you kin as well as anyone that I ain’t a gud man.”

He kissed her lips to silence her when she started to speak. “Shhh, le’ me finish. I ha’ lied, cheated, stole, and killed. I ha’ no remorse for any of tha’ save one. I shud’ ha’ nevah bedded anothah once I had ya in mah bed. Tha’ is mah only regret.”

“Dougal……” Her hand pressed to his chest.

“No mattah wha’ I done, ya always stayed by mah side. I nay deserve a woman such as ya. Ta think that I done somethin’ tha’ makes ya afraid enough ta’ lie ta’ me? Strengthens tha’ I’m am not a gud man. I ain’t mad at ya fer lyin. Yer mah heart and soul Alexandria MacKenzie. I ain’t ah gud man but I am ah better man wit’ ya at mah side and in my heart.” He covered her hand with his own, pressing it down. “Ahh kin ya feel that. It’s yers Alex, it belongs to ya alone.

I love my girls, ya kin. Their mother did a gud job with ‘em. That’s tha problem, their mother did it all. I dun know them. There were too many otha’ things tha’ I thought were more important than havin’ a family.” Lowering his hand, he stroked her belly. “I want ta kin our bairn. Mebbe it’s because I love ya. Mebbe it’s because I’ m older. Jest, believe in me as ya always had. Even if it seems like it doesn’, believe that I always have yer and our bairns best interests in mah heart.”

“Dougal, my husband. I love you. It was my own fears that kept me from tellin’ ya the truth. I wasn’t afraid of you, ya kin? What if I wasn’t here with ya? What if the reasons sumthin’ happened was because I didn’t have ya back?”

“Ya were afraid I wouldn’t let ya go?”

“Aye.”

Dougal started to laugh. “You were afraid ya wouldn’t be there to protect ME?”

“MMmmHmm.” Alex saw the humor in it and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. “What ken I say husband? Yer auld. Unlike me…….”

“I’ll show ya auld ya wench.”

Dougal grabbed Alexandria around the waist and started tickling her. She yelled when his fingers dug in, Alex hated being tickled. Hefting her up on top of him, he went at it harder. The furs drifted off their bodies which made for an easier target for tickling fingers.  Dougal was enjoying her laughter and wriggling when the flap of the tent was invaded by a grumpy looking Rupert.

“Look see ya two. If ya both din keep it down I am gonna take a switch to both yer backsides!” He closed the flap only to open it again. “Oh and Dougal? Yer missus has a much better backside than ya! Her’s I wud enjoy!! Tis a lot less hairy than yers auld man!”

Cracking up laughing, Alexandria rolled off Dougal. He threw his boots on and went out chasin’ after Rupert. Fearing for Rupert’s life, Alex dressed quickly.

All the men, except Jamie were cutting up and fooling around. Dougal didn’t take Rupert’s words as an insult to either Alex or himself. Instead the two men were chasing each other around like boys. The peals of laughter and bodies hitting bodies in play was enjoyable to see.

Jamie, on the other hand, looked on like an amused parent.

Alexandria put on her posh accent. “And here we have the MacKenzie Monkeys in their natural habitat. The elder monkey is putting on an elaborate mating ritual to impress his mate. Shall we watch and see if his mate is impressed?”

Jamie looked to Alex with wide eyes, before bursting out laughing.

“I’m gunna steal yer BRRRRIDE Dougal!” Angus shouted and came running towards Alexandria.

“Ach! Yer not gunna wanna do that boy! She ken kick mah arse! Yer’s she will turn into meat nah fit fer a dog!” Dougal shouted back.

Angus tried what he said he would do and came after Alex. He was in just a hands distance of her when she stepped to the side and landed a soft kick to his gut. Angus went sprawling in the mud. Rupert then tackled Angus, rubbing his closest mate’s head in the muck.

Dougal came up to the rest, laughing. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist. “An ye call me auld wife?”

“Ye are auld Dougal. Luckily there is more fire under than snowy roof than anyone else has, ya kin.” She chuckled.

“Ya silly wench!” Rupert laughed at Alex. “Ain’t no snow on that roof.  Ain’t no roof!” He rubbed Dougal’s shaved head.

Alex waved her hand. “Pfft. Ye don’t kin what roof I am talkin’ about Rupert!”

Dougal’s large hand smacked Alex on her backside. “Dun ya be listenin’ to this lass men. I am as chaste as an angel!”

“Remember my husband, Lucifer was an angel too!”

All the men started to laugh once more. Alex was as bawdy as any of the men. It was one of the reasons that they had accepted her as one of them, thought Jamie. She was a fast and vicious fighter as well. Perhaps, he could ask her to teach Claire some of her combat skills? Jamie was certain that Claire wouldn’t be one of the men as Alexandria was, but he wouldn’t be as worried about Claire if she knew how to take care of herself better.

“Where’s Willie?” She didn’t see him horsing around with the other men.

“Ya deaf woman? Ya kint hear them snores?” Angus laughed, wiping the mud off.

“That’s wee Willie? Feckin’ hell. I thought Scotland had bears all a sudden!!”

“Scotland did have bears til Willie was born. Then he skeered them all away with them snores.”

“If ye will excuse me gents, I need ta get mah _auld_ husband back to his tent so he ken get up early tamarra. And hopefully get up tanight as well.” She wiggled her brows at Dougal and the others and started to walk back.

Alex didn’t turn around but from the sound of the latest ruckus, they were given Dougal a very hard time. She had to bite down on her lip not to laugh.

“Aye, I’m auld! I dun see any of ya lads beddin’ down with bonnie lass that could kiss ya or kill ya just as fast.” Dougal called out, eliciting more peals of laughter from the men.

“Ye best be getting back to yer tent Dougal, before the wife decides to do the latter and not the former.” Angus laughed.

“Aye. Either way, it will be a good roll in the tent fer me.” Dougal left his men and walked back to his tent.

Alexandria was already laying down, this time she kept Dougal’s shirt on. Getting dressed from being bare arsed was a pain. Dougal undressed mostly, leaving his trews on.

“C’mere wife.” Dougal opened his arms to her.

She went to him, happily. Her body curling up against his. Dougal leaned down, kissing his wife’s soft lips with a gentleness that few, outside of her, knew of.  Scratching his back with long strokes, Alex smiled when he arched into her touch.

“Ach. There would be less fightin’ in the world if every man had a lass like you to bed with, ya kin?”

“Flattery Dougal. Flattery.” She kissed him softly. “It will get ya whatever ya want from me.”

“That’s all I hafta do? Damn woman. I wish me kin this years ago.”

Dougal pressed Alexandria onto her back. His hand slowly lifted the stolen shirt, dragging it upwards. One hand cupped between her parted thighs and stroked the curls between her legs. His lips trailed from there upwards over the skin he bared.

Her breasts bared, the other hand cupped one while his lips found the nipple of the other. His breathing became ragged with need as Alex arched up to him.

Moving just enough, she set about unbuttoning the trews. Freeing him from the wool, her fingers brushed his hardness. His hand between her legs tightened. Mewling with pleasure, Alexandria untangled herself from his grasp. She nudged him to his back.

Sliding on top of him, she ignored his hard cock mostly. Just enough to tease him, she would brush her wetness against the tip while she kissed him. The grey hair on his chest brushed against her nipples, they both responded with pleasure at the touch.

He was ready and so was she, but Alexandria tormented him further. Her lips brushed against his chest, tasting the warm salty skin. A whimper brushed across the flesh there and she spoke. “I love you.”

“I love you my girl. I shall love you ta the end of days.”

Downward still, Alexandria moved. She only stopped to lick at the precum from the tip of Dougal’s cock. Hearing the groans of her husband, she smiled. Slowly, she drew him between her lips and suckled on the sensitive tip.

Hands dragged through her hair, as he gripped that silken mane tight. She began to take him deeper, when his hips thrust upward wanting more. She obliged happily. Her tongue beat a tattoo against his hard shaft and with just a hint of teeth it made him twist his hands further into her hair. Fingers, so slender and gentle, cupped around his scrotum with tender strokes.

He thought he was coming undone at her ministrations. He couldn’t take another seconds of her so he pulled himself free. Coming around her, Dougal pressed Alexandria into the soft pelts on her belly. He took her from behind quickly. His body over her’s, his hands cupped her full breasts. She arched upwards to meet his strokes, biting down upon a blanket to silence the cries. Limber as she was, a hand slid under her body and reached back. Her fingers brushing against his balls, she cupped them. It wasn’t a minute later that she cried out her love and passion to her husband and he did the same to her.

Laying prone, relaxing in the aftermath of pleasure. The ripples of aftershocks hitting her hard. Each one caused her to raise her hips and grind against Dougal. He stayed connected to Alex in the most intimate of ways. Still inside of her, he rested against her back. Hands interlocked, they fell asleep together as they were.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Before the sun was up, the small group was on the road. The sleet had ceased but now it was well below freezing. A couple of the men didn’t bring gloves, luckily for them Alexandria always packed extra. She could also knit some when everything calmed down.

Alexandria and Dougal sat high looking to the valley below. Smoke still poured from some of the homes in the area. Alex’s jaw was set and her eyes narrowed. Dougal studied her as she studied the carnage below. 

“What ya thinkin’?” Dougal’s voice was soft. He knew what was wrong with scenario below, but this was something he was sure she had never seen before.

“Somethin’ isn’t right.”

“Ya kin what?”

“Dougal, when clans try to grow their lands they dinnae destroy things on purpose, ya kin? They fight and they steal. They dinnae destroy property. Property has worth. People get killed in the fightin’, but tha is usually the men fightin’, those of high rank or their womenfolk might get hurt but that’s power. This isnt’t tha Sutherlands or McClouds doin’. ‘Tis the bloody English.”

“Ye have learned well Alexandria. How did ya kin?”

“No idea.”

“Dinnae matter. Do ya kin what our plan shuld be?”

“Lemme go scope it out.”

“No.”

“Dougal, I kin dress as if I were English. Tha’ people there might be hurtin’ or even dyin’.”

“Sweer to Christ woman! Are ya tryin’ to get yerself killed?”

“O’corse not!”

“We wait.”

“Feckin’ hell Dougal. My Bhaltair is faster than any of tha nags the bloody Brits have. Besides, I am a better tracker than even ya are!”

“Yer bein’ reckless Alexandria! You kin bettah than tha! What has gotten inta ya head?” Cold realization paled Dougal MacKenzie. “Ya wanna git rid of tha bairn. Getting’ hurt is yer way of doin’ it. Tha way ya dun feel at fault.”

Her eyes widened. Alex herself hadn’t even realized that was what she was doing. She was already pale but now she looked ill. Sliding off of her horse, she said nothing. It wasn’t a moment later that she started to shake.

Dougal jumped down, grabbing both his reins and hers. He walked with his arm around her waist and two horses in tow. Settling them in behind a rock ledge that would hide them from the village below but keep them in sight of the rest of their party.

Alex turned fast and vomited until she was dry heaving. Mopping her face gently with the edge of his plaid, Dougal held on to her shaking body.

“Ya didn’t kin tha’ was what you were doin’ did ya?”

She shook her head.

“What are ya nay tellin’ me Alex? What are ya hidin’? Is the bairn nay mine?”

“It’s yers. Since long before I first laid eyes on ye Dougal, there nay has been another man in my bed.”

“Then why?”

“Fear.”

“What are ya afraid of my girl? Me?”

“Nay Dougal. I have never been afraid of ya. Not once. Angry as a wet cat at ya, but never afraid.”

“So?”

“Anotha uprisin’. The Jacobites tryin’ to take on England. It scares me Dougal. I have a bad feelin’ about it. I dinnae if it is a vision or what. It scares me.”

“Alex…” He tucked a curl that slid free back under the tam. “I will nay let anythin’ happen to ya or our bairn.”

“Tha’ is nawt yer choice ta make Dougal. There is nuthin’ that promises us another day. We just hope fer one.”

“Scottish men will persevere. I would put any one Scot against ten English!”

“But yer half Sassenach wife got away from four Scotsmen while tryin’ to wring yer neck. Almost succeeded too.”

“Ya kin it is not in mah nature to compromise Alex, but this time I will. We do our duty ‘ere, then we return home. We ken even go to the estate iffen’ ye wish. Then ya and I will discuss things, aye? Just sweer ta me ya will be careful and not try to get hurt.”

“Aye. I sweer.” She looked back down to the smoke and destruction. “Now what?

“We do nothin’ til the rest get here.”

It took less than a half of an hour for the others to arrive. It felt like forever to Alexandria. Plans were made in what to do. Willie’s face was unknown to the British. So it was decided that he and Alex would drive the cart down from a different direction. With a bit of altering their clothing and her changing back into a dress, they were neither British nor Scottish looking. Although, Alexandria was dressed like an English woman of decent breeding.

As long as Willie kept his mouth shut, they should be fine.

False wares were put on Bhaltair’s saddle and packs, disguising him a being a Scottish warhorse. It wasn’t difficult. With his smaller frame he looked nothing like any other horse for miles. Alexandria was well armed with knives and guns. Her bow seated behind her back, tucked into a hiding place. It took nearly three hours to make their way from the north coming down to the small village.  When they were several miles out, they encountered unknown men.  Alexandria was well known to all in the MacKenzie lands, at least by those that were actually MacKenzie. She was the wife of Dougal and a healer, it would be impossible not to have known her.

Three men separated from a larger group and stopped the wagon.

“Where are you going Sir?” One of the men inquired.

“Beg your pardon, but my boy doesn’t speak.” She smiled prettily while using her most posh English accent. "We were supposed to meet men here that needed supplies and as you can see…” She waved a hand back at the wagon. “….we have supplies.” Once again she smiled sweetly to the men.

“What is your name madam?”

The man was a Scot but his manner of speaking was altered. Was he trying to sound more British, she wondered? Alex knew that Dougal and the others weren’t too far behind.

“Victoria Randall.”

“Are you related to Captain Jack Randall madam?”

“Not that I am aware of, my husband…..” Pausing for effect, she forced tears to her eyes. “….it would have been through his family, you see.” She sniffled.

“Well those supplies are for us.”

“I’m sorry, Sir? I was told I would be meeting English men. Your accent is not quite……. correct.” She bit her lip for effect.

“Collingsworth!” The Scot barked. “The lady needs a Brit.” The man looked up at her with a sneer. “Why don’t you come down off the wagon madam, we can see to your _comfort_.” The Scotsman smiled with contempt.

One of the soldiers stepped forward. Collingsworth had a handsome face that had gotten him many glances from women since he was in his teen years. Alex figured him to be roughly 21 years of age. He was dressed in the typical garb of the Redcoats. It had to be his uniform and not one that was stolen. The garb fit him far too well.

“Madam Randall, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Lt. George Collingsworth, at your service. I apologize for the brutish behavior of my acquaintance. ” He offered a hand so that she might step down.  

Alexandria took the offered hand, playing well the part she was given. When she was safely down, the lieutenant brushed his lips against the knuckles of her gloved hand. “Thank you Lieutenant, tis not often on my travels that I am introduced to a gentle _man_.” She gave the Scotsman a snooty glare.

The man tucked her hand properly to his arm to show her the way to a place where she would be allowed to rest. Alex tittered with delight at the attentions of the man, playing up her part in the charade.

“I cannot believe you would be working with such…” A look of disdain crossed her lovely features. “…ruffians.”

The Lieutenant had a similar look of disdain as he glanced over to the three men that were Scottish. He was bringing her to the other three that were British soldiers. The soldiers all looked to be a similar age to the Lieutenant.

“Yes, well. Sometimes we have to employ others to do certain acts. You would be amazed what money can buy. Even men.”

Everything happened in seconds. Jamie, Angus and Rupert all appeared at once. They dispatched the soldiers and incapacitated the Scottish traitors with the help of Willie.  Dougal wasn’t willing to take a chance with the man that held Alex by his side. He held a gun to the man’s head so that Alexandria may back away from him. She caught Dougal’s wink and played the part still.

“I beg of you Sir! Do not harm the lady! She was just doing as commanded. Let her go and I will surrender, I swear to you – man to man.”

Dougal grabbed Alex around the waist and drug her closer to him with a cruel laugh. “Ya willin’ to give up yer own life fer this bit o’ baggage boy?” Still holding the pistol, with his other hand he groped Alexandria’s breast. She smacked at him ineffectually and pretended to try and get away.

“Please unhand the woman! She does not deserve such treatment. Yes. I am willing to take her place. Do not hurt the lady!” Collingsworth said.

“Tie the boy up and toss him inta tha wagon.”

Dougal then spun Alexandria around pulling her harshly towards him. One hand delved into her thick black hair, unpinning it. His lips were on her’s in a flash. The brutal kiss parted her lips and he ravaged her that way. The kiss was, of course, returned with the same passion that it was given.

“Brute!” Alex scolded her husband with a smile.

The lieutenant looked scandalized, at first, with what he saw was the mistreatment of a lady. When he saw the reality of the situation, he bared his teeth.

“Settle down Lieutenant, tis not yer fault. I am no lady nor am I remotely English. Jest because I can sound like one dinnae mean I am one. Yet, you did treat me fair and that’s much obliged. Thank you.”

“Why?” Collingsworth looked up to her.

“Why what lad?”

“You could be anywhere in the King’s holdings, why do you consort with such people?”

The others were getting information out of the traitorous Scots while Alex sat upon the bench of the wagon.

“I don’t like asking a question with a question but in this case I shall do it anyway. Why are you here?”

“Because it is my duty to King and Country!”

“Tis much the same on our parts. We are dedicated to our own country and our own King. This has been going on a long time before either you or I were born.”

“These are not men they are HEATHANS.”  He spat. “And you permitted yourself to be dallied with for sport?!”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. “Ach. Laddie, I hate ta tell ya this but tha’ heathen? Tha’ be me own husband. I could have killed ya long before he did.”

“A woman does not kill!”

“I ha’ six weapons on me since I stepped outta tha wagon. I coulda killed ya at any time.”

“I still do not understand why a woman of such breeding would stoop to this level.”

Alexandria sighed and gave the soldier a look as if she was speaking with a slow child. “My Mam was born in England but just barely. My Da is as Scottish as the day is long. Jest because I am able ta speak as an English lass dinnae make me one.”

“I see.”

When the men came back Dougal was wiping blood off his blade. She walked over to her family with a raised brow. Alex and the men spoke in whispered Gaelic.

“I kennit believe they were McCleans!” That was about the farthest south of any clan that could still call themselves Highlanders.

“Aye.” Each of the men said.

Alex took the time to change back into Dougal’s clothing and then unloaded the false bags off of her horse.  When she passed the wagon on her horse, the lieutenant’s eyes followed her in surprise. She looked as wild as the men she rode with.

Spurring Bhaltair, she raced forward towards the village.  In a bit of sport, she crossed over towards Dougal. Her hand left the pommel of the saddle and grasped at a loop woven in to the beast’s mane. Tagging him on the calf of his leg, she righted herself once more and took off. Dougal barked out a laugh at his wife’s antics. Spurring his own beast, he raced after her.

Angus and Rupert, riding their horses several feet ahead of the wagon, looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were used to Alex and Dougal.

Yet, when they got to the ruined village, immediately husband and wife went to work. Snapping off orders for boiling water in Gaelic, Alexandria set up a makeshift surgery. She used Willie as muscle to get everything in order. Rupert and Angus went to unload the goods that people would need and then they were off to help with repairs. Jamie was to do the same, except Alex called him over.

“Jamie, a good number of tha’ men are hurt. Ken you help me get the worst to the front of the line?”

“Aye.”

“Any that can walk well and aren’t in serious need should go to the back and the ones that are dyin’ to tha front.”

The first man that came was one that Jamie had to carry. He was a sorry sight for certain. The traitors had trampled him with horses. They had then smashed his right leg so badly that the bone was shattered. There was little Alex could do but amputate the leg and hope that the antibiotics would take care of gangrene that was sure to set in. She gave the man a dose of laudanum. Hoping that it would be enough to settle the poor fellow down. Taking the time to stitch and clean other cuts, she waited for the laudanum to take effect. Checking again, she gave the man a little more. Jamie, the man’s brother, brother-in-law, and a friend came over to help hold him still.

“Get the soldier and bring him ‘ere.” Alex spoke quietly to Jamie.

“What?”

“Please, do it.”

“Around all tha’ sharp instruments?”

“I dinnae say unbind him, jest bring him.”

The hobbled prisoner was brought over slowly. He could barely keep up with Jamie’s long stride with the shackles that kept him from moving. With a mighty shove, Jamie brought the man to Alex.

“Collingsworth, have ya ever seen an amputation?” Alex asked.

“No.”

“Well, then yer gonna help wit one.”

“I shall not!”

“I’ll slit yer throat now then.” Alex walked over and pulled the dirk from her boot.  She gave something that resembled a smile that never touched her eyes. Grabbing the man’s hair, she yanked his head back. She was getting ready to slit his throat when he screamed.

“STOP!”

“Then ya gonna help?”

“Yes.” Collingsworth glowered at her.

“Iffen ya can hurt a man then ya best be able to know what it takes ta save ‘im. Tis only right. Your orders did this. If ya can order it done then ya better be man enough ta see it through.”

Because of the injured man’s state with the laudanum, Alexandria didn’t saw the leg off. Instead, she disarticulated the joint quickly and removed it that way. Everything was stitched back up with the English officer being forced to look the entire time. It was only when she cauterized the limb that he staggered back and lost whatever he had earlier in the day to the floor.

Well into the night they all worked, pausing only for a small meal. Finally, when the last person was tended to, Alex sat down. She was exhausted.

Looking up into the dark, she studied the night sky. Were these the same stars that she saw back in her own time, she wondered. She never stopped to look at the stars back then, not that she could have seen them anyway with the bright city lights.

Rising back to her feet, she stretched out her sore back. Walking over to the makeshift kitchen, Alexandria collected a bowl of parritch and some ale.  She took it to the barn where the English soldier was being kept.

George Collingsworth’s head bounced up when he heard the door open. He was trussed up well in a sitting position. His captors tried to make him as comfortable as possible, something he found odd. It had been done on both Jamie’s and Alex’s separate orders. Alas, that would be something he would never know.

“Thought ya might be a wee hungry.” She set the bowl and flask on his lap.

“What is it?”

“Parritch or porridge as the English say. It’s bland but hot and fillin’.”

Since she didn’t bring utensils Collingsworth began eating slowly with his fingers, eying the unusual woman.  He had never seen anyone like her. She was tall and strong. God, she was at least as tall as his own 6 feet – if not taller. He could feel the strength of her hands when she removed the leg. There was something about her that was beautiful. Collingsworth continued his assessment of Alex. It wasn’t just her looks, he thought. Although, she was indeed a lovely woman. The air of freedom and the wildness to her was thrilling. She commanded men. They did her bidding without question. Even he did not have the sort of respect that she so obviously earned.

After he finished both the parritch and the ale, Collingsworth nudged the items back to her. “Thank you.”

“Yer most welcome. Tha’ men won’t bother ya.  Iffen’ they do? They gotta deal wit me.”

“Why?”

Switching over to her more professional voice for his comfort, she smiled softly. “I am merely returning the favor in kind Lieutenant. You weren’t willing to let the men hurt me. I am unwilling to allow them to hurt you. Did you know of the men you were up against?”

“Some but not all. Red Jamie and the War Chief I know of. I do not understand you Madam.”

“What is there to understand?”

“You are obviously skilled at medicine. Yet, you are not a doctor. You seem to belong to the opulence of London society rather than here.”

Chuckling softly, Alexandria shook her head. “You see only one facet Lieutenant, not the whole gem.” She didn’t bother to correct him about being a doctor. There was no such thing in this time.

“Was yours an arranged marriage?”

“Why do you ask?”

“The way MacKenzie looked at you. It is obvious that you are his property.”

“Property?” She laughed. “No. ‘twas not an arranged marriage. We wed for love.”

“Truly?”

“Aye.”

The barn door was flung open and the loud footsteps of a man were heard. Alex didn’t need to turn around to see that it was Rupert.

“Alex, where tha’ hell have ya been?”

“Here.”

“Ya need ta git back.”

“Aye. Will be in five minutes.”

Rupert growled at her answer. “Hurry it up woman!”

“Is it an emergency?”

“No.”

“Five minutes and be gone wit ya!”

Cursing under his breath, the big man stepped out.

“Your name isn’t Victoria Randall.”

 “Correct.”

“You took the last name of an infamous soldier.”

She nodded. “I know. I have had the unfortunate honor of meeting him.”

Collingsworth cringed hearing that. He knew what Randall was like. “Will you tell me your name?”

“Everyone calls me Alex. I must go Lieutenant. I shall see you on the ‘morrow. Rest well.”

George Collingsworth watched her leave. Her unbound hair swung, keeping time with her steps. While he looked young, Collingsworth was over 30 years old. Now, he had been a soldier for more than ten years. Never once in those years did he question his loyalty to his King or Country. He would disavow both to spend time with the woman he knew only as Alex.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandria deposited the used flask and bowl in the makeshift kitchen. Something was tickling her mind about the soldier, but she didn’t know what it was. Needless to say, it bothered her. One of the homes that had been partially destroyed was being used as shelter. Only two of its four walls were left standing.

Those that came from Leoch were sitting by a large fire within, a few of the local men had joined them. The men were passing about a few bottles of whiskey working their way towards drunkenness. Alex intercepted one of the bottles and took a long drink. Wiping her mouth on the sleeve of Dougal’s shirt, she inquired to where her husband might be. For once, Rupert did not know.

It took a while, but Alex found Dougal on the edge of the village. He was sitting on a large rock staring off into the distance. Without a word, she sat down in front of him. Dougal said nothing but wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin rested lightly on her shoulder. They sat in complete silence for quite some time, just listening to the world around them.

“Ta’marrah we head for the estate.”

“Beannachd?” She sounded surprised.

“Aye.”

Nodding, she leaned back against him. “What are you thinking my beloved?”

“Spending a day doin’ nuthin but loving you ma’ wife.”

“What of the prisoner?”

“Why do ya ask?”

“I know of him but I dinnae how.”

“A vision?”

“I dinnae thin’ so.”

Dougal grunted in the Scottish way that could mean everything or nothing.

“He tried to protect me. I wish no harm to come of tha man.”

“Aye. He did.” Dougal rubbed his beard in thought. “Verrah well. Dinnae fash yerself my Alex. I’ll thin’ of sumthin’.”

The pair slid down from the rock and walked back towards the village. There was a mild uproar around the fire when the local priest had informed the others that Alexandria would not be permitted to stay with the group. She would have to bed down with the unmarried women because the company of men was no place for a lady to be, married or not.

Dougal with his arm around Alexandria’s waist, stood just far enough away that they could hear the goings on and not be seen.

“A lady?” Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes.

A smirk formed as Dougal plotted out something. Grabbing his wife, he kissed her hard. Hungrily he tore the shirt she wore in two. Shoving Alex forward, she was pinned against the back side of the barn. The breeks she wore were rudely shoved down.

Running his cockhead against the groove of her arse, he teased her. A quick thrust, Dougal penetrated her fully. One hand on her hip, the other cupped a breast. “Dinnae be silent. Lemme hear ya my Alex. Lemme hear all of ya.”

Blocking the realities of people around them, she did as asked. She cried out for her husband. The sweet cries urged Dougal on. His hand slid from her hip and sought out the curls between her thighs. He rubbed against the little pearl nestled there.  Almost instantly, she was in the throes of pleasure. Alex’s orgasm sang into the night.

Pulling back, he grabbed his wife and thrust her back against the wood. The jacket and remnants of the shirt keeping the wood away from her flesh. Her long legs wrapped around Dougal’s waist. There was no mistaking what they were doing. Tipping his head down, Dougal found a tender nipple. Alternating sucks and bites, it wasn’t long before Alexandria found her release once more. The tightness of her milked Dougal for his own pleasure but he managed to hold off, barely.

Nearing exhaustion, Alex clung limply to her husband. Soon, with a hearty roar of delight, Dougal emptied himself into his woman. They stayed there, clinging to each other. In an instant, the men erupted in applause.

“Yer a beast Dougal MacKenzie.” Alex whispered.

“Are ya complainin’ wife?”

“Not at all.”

Dougal righted both of their clothing and grinned. “Did tha priest leave?”

A chorus of laughter and many bawdy remarks followed, but the priest did indeed leave.

The next morning, Alex packed up her horse and left orders for what to do with the sick and injured. They were less than a day’s ride away at Beannachd. While Dougal was taking care of something, she brought breakfast to the prisoner.

“Madainn mhath Collingsworth.” When she saw him look at her oddly, she smiled. “It means good morning.”

“Good morning madam.” He looked away quickly.

She set down the parritch, this time flavored with berries, before the prisoner. She added a small flask of ale as well.  Collingsworth ate quickly and refused to look at Alexandria. She sat down, watching the man.

“Did I do somethin’ to offend ya Lieutenant?”

“No.”

“Very well. I’m leavin’ today. Ya will be looked afta. Dinnae fash yerself ova tha.”

“I heard you last night.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“What do ya thin’ ya heard?”

“You were raped.”

“What?!”

“Your _husband_ …” He spat. “Raped you right outside.”

Alex chuckled and shook her head, switching back to her posh professional voice. “No. You heard my husband and I having sex. I was not forced nor coerced.”

“Why do you permit this to happen to you? You are a beautiful woman. You are a gentle woman. What would your father say about all of this?”

Rising to her feet, there was sadness in her eyes. “My father would be proud. These men that you call such horrible names are my family. They are my blood. You confuse the accent with the woman Collingsworth. My father was a proud Scotsman. I was raised to be a fighter for the Scottish lands and their people. When I don’t fight, I heal. I must be going. The big lad will take care of you. You can trust him.”

“You sadden me madam.”

Sighing softly, Alexandria sat back down. “Let me tell you a tale.” Rubbing her eyes, she started to speak. “Almost five years ago, I was traveling up here from Edinburgh. I didn’t know my extended family but I wanted to. So with my parents gone, I left.” She frowned. That wasn’t quiet the truth but it would do. “I got lost outside of Inverness and my horse had ran off. My father taught me like he would have taught a son. I could find food, hunt, fight, ride, fashion weapons, everything.  So, I was making my way home – or so I thought.

I wasn’t paying close enough attention when I shot a bird down. I didn’t realize that there were hunters nearby. It was the War Chief that first saw me. He thought, at first, I was a man because I am tall and was wearing breeks. We rolled around beating the hell out of each other when he realized I was a woman.”

“How didn’t he know you were a woman?” Collingsworth asked. “You are a beautiful woman, even when you are dressed as a man.” He frowned while looking at the clothing she wore even now.

“A woman alone in the woods hunting isn’t something you see all the time. But to answer your question, he figured it out quite quickly when his hand hit my breast.” Laughing softly at the scandalized look on George Collingsworth’s face, she continued. “It took four men, including the big lad, to tear us apart. I got away twice to go after the man that would become my husband.”

If the lieutenant noticed that she never spoke anyone’s name in front of him, he didn’t say anything about it. “I cannot fathom permitting my wife, daughter, or sister to wander off as you did. Didn’t you have a male figure to look after you?”

“Well, technically no. They were all here. You are married with a family? I would not have guessed that, you look too young.”

“I am three and thirty madam. I am not married. I was merely using it as an example. You are an interesting woman Alex. I wish I could have made your acquaintance under different circumstances.”

“Thank you Lieutenant.”

“Would you please use my Christian name?”

“As you wish George. Alas, I must be going. Please take care of yourself and be careful. If you are bothered by anyone, let the Red know. If he is unable to help, tell them you have my protection.”

“Why are you giving me your protection? I foolishly offered for your husband to take me instead of you but you are doing for me far more than I did for you.”

“This isn’t a game George. It’s not one for paying off the other.”

She studied him for a moment. He was a handsome man. His hair was dark and he was fair skinned. It was his eyes that were the most captivating. Those eyes were an arresting blue grey. They seemed to swallow you whole and know your every thought. Alexandria knew him, but didn’t. He was more of a dream to look back upon once awoken.

“We will meet again George Collingsworth, of that I am certain of.”

“How can you be so certain?”

“I don’t know. I just am.” And with that, she was gone.

Dougal had just finished packing his horse when Alexandria arrived behind him. “Sumthin’ tha matter?” He asked.

“No. I’m jest ready to leave this place.”

They said their goodbyes and gave final orders. Then they were off.

The following day Alexandria woke up in a tangle of bed linens and limbs. She had been sleeping on her belly. Their chambers at Beannachd were warm and comfortable. It had been well after midnight when they had arrived. An ice storm slowed their way just a few miles outside of the estate. It had taken awhile, but they had soldiered on to Beannachd.

When she tried to move, Alex found out that she was unable to. Dougal was sleeping on his side with his body curved over hers. Wiggling out from under him, she felt his hand snake around her midsection.

“Movin’ is not an option.” He growled at her, not even opening his eyes.

Rolling to face him, she smiled. There was a twinkle in her eyes when she shoved him on to his back and crawled over him. Still, Dougal kept his eyes closed. His hand dropped downwards to cup her bottom, giving it a squeeze. The other hand tangled in her long hair.

Tipping her head, Alex kissed his lips softly. Rocking back, she felt him, hard, against her thigh.

In the dark of their bed, they made love. Each touch, each kiss was tender. Dougal and Alexandria took time with each other. Privacy was rare in their lives and they savored it greatly. When they were finished, they basked in the warmth of the bed in each other’s arms.

Alexandria was the first to move. Kissing her husband, she threw on the clothing she wore from the night before. Pulling on her boots, she sheathed the dirk.

“Tryin’ ta skeer the servants?” He teased her.

“I dinnae think they will confuse me for ya. Even if I am wearin’ yer clothes.”

“Mebbe if we shave yer head?”

She rolled her eyes at him and went off in search of food.

Wandering around the dining room while the cook prepared a tray for her to take to Dougal, Alex heard something. Pausing, she listened. Drawing the dirk from her boot, Alexandria kept her steps near silent. Brushing aside the corner curtain she found the source of the noise.

“Molly!” Alex was surprised to see Dougal’s youngest daughter curled up behind the curtain, crying. Immediately she put the dirk back in its sheath.

The girl cowered back, she refused to raise her head.

Dropping to her knees, Alex took the girl in her arms. “Ah lassie. I dinnae know ye were ‘ere. What’s got ya inna fuss?” Then she saw. The entire right side of the girl’s face was a mass of bruises. The girl’s eye was swollen shut and her lip split.

“Molly, who did this ta ya?” Alex had a feeling she already knew. When Molly shook her head and started in with a fresh bout of tears Alexandria could feel the fury building.  “Lachlan?”

Finally, Molly nodded.

Alexandria wasn’t close with Dougal’s daughters. The four girls were married already. If they had known about the long affair that she had with their father, the girls said nothing. They always treated Alexandria with respect, but that was before she wed Dougal. “I see. Is he in your old bedchambers?”

“Aye.”

“I’m gonna take care of this, but ya need ta go get yer Da. Bang on tha door as hard as ya ken. Can ya do this for me?”

Molly nodded. “Be careful Mistress Alex. He’s a drunken bastard he is!”

Sending the girl off in search of Dougal, Alex moved quietly through the estate. She considered kicking the door down, but thought better of it. Slowly and quietly, she let herself into the room. Lachlan McNally didn’t hear her enter. He was too busy drinking and destroying the room. 

“McNally! ‘tis time fer ya ta sober up.” She didn’t need to kill the man. That would be Dougal’s decision to make.

Lachlan McNally was a large man by anyone’s standards. He towered over even Jamie Fraser by at least a head. Broad as the side of a barn and apparently about as smart when drinking, he lurched towards Alex.

“Ain’t ya jus’ a tasty bit there boy?”

“McNally. I’m warnin’ ya. Yer naught gonna wanna do this.”

“C’mere.”

He made a grab for Alex and she spun out of his way. When he tried again, she breezed by him once more.

“Lachlan. Yer at tha’ estate of Dougal MacKenzie. Ye kin who he is aye?”

She was angry. A man this size beating on a little thing like Molly? She was appalled. That was until she saw he was stroking his cock. Then she rolled her eyes at the man with what she called back in her own time, whiskey dick.

“Basta’ is off with ‘is new hoor. Shhh. Ya havta kee’ it seekrit. Ya gotta tight arse like tha’ stable boys, dontcha? I like tha’ girls betta, but tha only one is tha’ cook’s lassie. She screamed tha last time. Couldna get all tha’ way in.”

The color drained from Alexandria’s face. There was a half second of blood roaring in her ears and then there was deathly quiet inside of her mind. She was ready.

When McNally made a grab for her again, she permitted it. With surgical precision, Alex sliced off the tip of the man’s nose with her dirk. He tried to hit her but was too surprised with the spurt of blood. He was screaming in both pain and anger.

The next pass through took the tips of the man’s ears off. He was now marked. Alexandria had only done this once prior, not too long after she arrived at Castle Leoch. A man with a taste for very young girls was not killed outright, that was the privilege of the child’s father. Alexandria had made sure all knew what that man was – just in case.

A loud noise and the smell of gunpowder filled the room. Dougal shot his daughter’s husband. Sprinting past her husband, Alexandria grabbed Molly before she could see the carnage. Grabbing her medical kit, she took her step-daughter to a guest room to tend to her wounds.

Other than to give Molly directions, the two women didn’t speak. Helping Molly undress into just her shift, Alex tried to make her step-daughter as comfortable as possible.

Alex gave the younger woman a physic to help her sleep and relax. She would have never treated a patient in her own time like this. Not letting a patient know what she was doing to them was something that had taken a while to overcome.

Applying leeches to the worst of the bruising, she then checked her patient over. There were no obvious broken bones nor anything that needed stitching. While Alex wasn’t sure that Molly had been abused emotionally, she assumed so. The bruises appeared new but it didn’t matter.  She had seen women go years between beatings, it didn’t make it less awful.

The bruises were already fading and Alexandria removed the leeches. After cleaning the area and Molly up some, she sat back down. Trying to relax some, she dozed on and off.

“Mistress Alex?”

“Molly, ya ken call me Alex or Alexandria.”

“Aye. Thank ye. Is Lachlan dead?”

“I dinnae kin. I think so. Has he dun this before?”

“Only when he is drunk.”

“He force ya to pleasure him?” She hated asking these sort of questions.

Molly shook her head. “Nay. He dun seem to care much fer tha’. We consummated our vows and that was the last time.” She closed her eyes briefly. “Me Mam and Da nevah got along well. Da’ would nay evah hit her though. He would nay hit a woman.”

Alexandria fought off the strong urge to smile.

“I kin ya ha’ been with me Da’ fer many years. I was mad an hurtin’ fer me mam when I found out about ya. I ken see why he loves ya so. You won’t let him get away with any funny bid’ness. Ya kin mam wasn’t mad?”

“No. I dinnae kin.” Alex had no idea if Maura had even known that she and Dougal lovers.

“Aye, ‘twas jest me and mum livin’ here at tha’ time. I dinnae if she tol’ me sisters. Tha’ were all married ya kin? She ‘splained it ta me. Mam loved Da’ but as a brother and he tha’ same. I think ‘tis why she nay wanted us to have arranged marriages.” Molly looked up abruptly. “Alex? Why do ya dress like a lad and not a lass?”

“I do dress as a one at Leoch. When I’m travellin’ tho ‘tis easier for me to look like a lad.”

“Why?”

“Yer Da’ ever tell ya how we met?”

Molly shook her head.

“I had gotten lost when me horse took off. I was coming to see me blood. I ain’t nevah met’em but I ha’ wanted to. Difficult fer a woman to be out on the roads alone, ya kin? So, I dressed as my brother did. Dougal and his men were out huntin’ and I was doin’ much of the same. When I shot down a bird, they found me.” Alex smiled, remembering. She knew that Dougal was now standing in the doorway but didn’t acknowledge his presence.

“Yer Da’ and I got into a fight. It dinnae stop until Jamie, Rupert, Angus and anotha one pulled us apart. I got away twice, tryin’ to get me hands ‘round his neck.”

“No! Da’ would nay hit a lady!”

Alexandria started to laugh and smile. “Ya nay wrong Molly! Yer Da’ thought I was a boy, not a lady. When he figured it out, he jumped back so fast that you would have thought the devil himself had pinched his bum!” Alex’s eyes twinkled and she smiled again at hearing the girl’s laughter.

“Who won?”

“Ah, it was a draw. Or so they say. Tis’ safer fer me tho’ to look as a man. Clan MacKenzie know who I am and that is what matters. Others? Ah, they might try to take advantage of a wee lass like me’ self.” 

Molly didn’t realize her father was there and her eyes widened at hearing Alex call herself wee. Alex was just a hair shorter than Dougal. “Iff’en ya are wee Alex, then what am I?”

“Hmm. Wee’er?”

Already she loved hearing the girl’s laughter, Alexandria stood and patted Molly’s shoulder. Dougal finally announced his presence to his daughter.

“Ya good Molly?” His hand was gentle brushing his daughter’s hair back from her pretty face.

“Aye Papa. Alex was keepin’ me company.”

“I see.” He smiled to his wife. “Yer sistah Margaret has come ta fetch ya back to her home.”

 “Is Lachland dead?”

Dougal closed his eyes and nodded. “Aye.”

“Good.”

“Do I hafta go wit’ Maggie? I wanna  stay here with you Papa.”

“Aye, I know chil’ but we will be returning to Leoch. Being out there on tha roads is no place for a lassie.”

“Alex could watch me!”

“Alex is werkin’ when we ride Molly. Ye will be safest with Margaret and her husband. Ye pack ya things.” Dougal stood.

Alexandria had slipped away to change into something more lady like. She was walking into the main hall of the estate when she ran into Geoffrey MacDonald, Dougal’s son-in-law.

“Pardon me Mistress, ken ya tell me where ta find Dougal MacKenzie?”

“He is in the largest of tha guest chambers.”

“I’m Geoffrey MacDonald, husband of Margaret.”

“It is a pleasure Mr. MacDonald. I’m Alexandria Mac- “She didn’t have a chance to finish when Margaret stormed in.

“This is the hoor me _father_ had been lyin’ with before me mam was even in her grave. He married this Sassanach hoor before mam was even cold.” Margaret moved into Alex’s space quickly.

Saying nothing, because there was nothing to say. She looked down upon her stepdaughter, who was over a foot shorter than she was. Margaret reached up and slapped Alex’s face as hard as she could.

“Get out of this home ya Sassenach hoor!”

 With her fair skin reddened by Margaret’s handprint, Alexandria still said nothing. She stood there looking serene. She understood the anger that Margaret felt towards her and would not retaliate.

“MARGARET MACKENZIE!” Dougal came rushing in. Whereas Alexandria would not retaliate, he wouldn’t let the insult go. Dougal slapped his daughter’s cheek just the way she slapped his wife.

Through clenched teeth, he growled at his child. “Ya have no right to speak ta yer step-mother in such a manner! This is not yer home, it is MINE.”

Seeing how this could far worse than it already was, Alexandria laid her hand on Dougal’s arm and slowly drew his hand to her own – hoping to calm him.

“I ha’ more right to this home than ya do FATHER! I spent me entire life in this place until I wed! Ya were never ‘ere!! NEVAH! We wuld go months, MONTHS without ya! How dare ya bring yer hoor ‘ere!!”

Turning abruptly, Margaret launched herself at Alexandria. There was a small kitchen knife in her hand when she did. Alex easily stopped the young women and disarmed her. She felt a certain amount of compassion for the girl.

“Mr. MacDonald, please collect your wife. I have no desire to harm her.” Her voice was gentle and when Geoffrey took his wife, she thanked him.

Molly, who had just came out of her chambers and into the great hall, stood open mouthed. One side of her face was mottled with bruises, but they had lightened considerably.

“STOP IT MAGGIE!” She screamed at her older sister. “STOP IT!!!”

Margaret turned at the sound of her name and started crying “What did Da’ do ta ya Molly?” Turning towards her father and step-mother. “WHY DID YOU HURT MOLLY?? WHY?”

“Neither yer Da’ or me hurt Molly. Lachlan did. We stopped him from doing it again.”

Now both girls were sobbing, “It’s true Maggie! Alex is tellin’ ya tha truth!”

Geoffrey looked from one girl to the other and then to Dougal and Alex. “What happen’?”

“Dougal and I came in late last night. I found Molly cryin’ and hidin’. I sent her to the otha’ side of tha’ estate to get her Da’. I went ta subdue Lachlan.”

“YOU went ta subdue Lachlan?” Geoffrey asked.

“Aye.”

“It’s true Geoffrey. It’s true.” Dougal’s voice was soft.

“Did ya?”

“No. I marked ‘im instead.”

“Marked him?”

“Aye. As the outcasts should be marked. I cut off tha tips of his ears an’ tha tip of his nose.” Her lip curled up in disgust.

Geoffrey turned to Dougal. “Is _tha_ ’ true?”

“Aye. I killed ‘im but Alex made sure his shame was there fer all ta kin.”

Geoffrey nodded.

“Thank ya.” Margaret whispered.

Alexandria nodded once. Her voice soft but strong. “No one hurts ma’ family. No one. Like it or not Margaret, you too are my family.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Ya three stay ‘ere. I’ll be right back.” Dougal spoke to his two daughters and Geoffrey. “Alexandria, falla’ me.” Grabbing his wife roughly by her upper arm, he led her out of the hall.

“Unhand me Dougal. What is the meaning of this?” The words were but a low hiss and she yanked her arm away.

Fury lit his eyes as he turned on Alex. “Wha’ did ya tell Molly?”

“That she may call me either Alex or Alexandria. I also told her how we met the very first time.”

“Ya ha’ no right ta tell her about us. NO RIGHT!”

“As it is my story, I have every right.” She growled at her husband.  “I did not tell her when we started our affair Dougal MacKenzie, I’m not daft. But I am not ashamed of how we met either. Nor am I ashamed of what we have done together. I will not lie to your daughters. And next time you touch me in such a way? Be prepared for what comes next.”

“Do nay threaten me Alex.”

“You know betta than that Dougal MacKenzie, I nevah make _threats_.”

He grabbed her chin roughly. His jaw clenched. “Do ya fergit about tha obey part of our vows?”

“I had it omitted ya arse!” She broke the grip he had on her and dashed a foot into the side of his knee. It dropped Dougal immediately. Alex showed that she had a blade in her hand the whole time.

“Ye bloody bitch!”

“What in the farking hell has gotten inta ya?”

Dougal slowly rose to his feet. He started to go after his wife and decided it was best not to.

Alex on the other hand, ran.  She ran back to their rooms and changed as quickly as she could. The dress she had worn was wadded up on the bed and left. She packed up the few belongings she had with her and exited to the stables from the kitchen. There had been a momentary stop in the kitchen for provisions. She had traveled the MacKenzie lands for nearly five years now and knew them well.

She didn’t permit the stable boy to saddle up Bhaltair, she did it herself. In less than ten minutes Alexandria was on the road and moving as fast as her horse could run.

A couple of hours later, after the children had taken their leave, Dougal went in search of Alexandria. She was nowhere to be found. Finally, he went to the stables and realized her horse was gone. Dougal felt as if he were being torn in two. Part of him was furious that she had left without a word but the other part understood it all too well. They were well matched with their tempers.

Saddling up, he started to ride out to the village. He was sure that is where she would have gone so that she may check the wounded. It took all night to get there, even knowing the path as well as he did. The sun had just started to rise when he arrived.

Giving his horse to one of the stable boys, he walked to where Jamie was just waking.

“Jamie, lad? Where is ma wayward wife at?”

Scratching his chest, Jamie peered to his uncle in confusion. “Alex is nay here. I thought she was wit’ ya.”

“Culd she be hidin’ here?”

“As much activity as we ha’ seen? Doubt so.”

Cursing Dougal started walking back to the stables.

“Dougal!” Jamie called out. “Is she in trouble?”

“Nah. She went back to Leoch.”

For two days, Dougal rode. He only stopped to rest, water and feed himself and the horse. By the time he returned to Castle Leoch, he had worked himself into a lather of anger and fear. He knew he had wronged her. Truly, Dougal was not an ignorant man. He was angrier at himself for how he treated her. The fear ate at his gut. Alexandria would not just go off on her own like this now that she was carrying their child. Or was she that angry and foolish?

Walking in, he was immediately told to see Colum. He huffed a sigh of relief, Colum was most likely angry at him for letting her roam alone. When he walked in to Colum’s study, he figured his wife would be there tending to him.

“Dougal, come in. Welcome home. We ha’ some interestin’ news come forth. The English are pullin’ back out of the Highlands due to the weather.” Colum laughed. The English couldn’t get around well enough in the Highland winter.

Looking around, Dougal frowned. “Where’s Alexandria?”

“Wha’ do ye mean where is she? She was wit’ ya, Jamie and tha’ rest.”

“We were. I upset ‘er and she left.” His brow creased with worry. Even when she was on the road alone, Alex had always made it easy for him to track her. Always.

“Dougal. Ya swore ta me and ta her tha’ you would remain fait’ful!” Fury turned Colum’s face red and spittle foamed at his lips.

“I was. I am fait’ful to ma wife. We fought an’ she left. I dinnae know til hours later.”

“Iffen’ ya hurt Alexandria my brother, I will…”

“What will ya do Colum? WHAT? She is mine. What happens between ma wife an’ I is none of yer concern!” Dougal paled with the realization. His hand came up to his mouth. “Ya want me wife. Tha’ is why ya have tried to keep my Alex from me. Ya love ‘er.”

Colum turned away, studying his birds for several moments.

“She deserves better than ya.” Colum’s words were quiet.

“Aye, she does. For that I will nay argue. Ya thin’ ya wuld be tha betta man fer her? Wha aboot Leticia?”

“I am no better nor worse than ya Dougal. Nor would ‘ave I even tried with Alexandria. I respect me wife too much for tha. But aye, I do care fer the lass. More tha’ I am willin’ ta admit.”

“Brother, why did ya never say so?”

“Wuld it ‘ave mattered?”

“Ta me or ta Alex?”

“Ta you Dougal. Ta ya.”

Dougal rubbed a hand over his shaved head and frowned. “I dinnae.”

“Did ya ever jest watch her? Not when she was wit’ ya either. Jest watch Alexandria when she was not knowin’ ya were looking.”

“No.”

“Do it. Watch yer wife Dougal. She lights up everthin’ and everyone around her. She is a MacKenzie through and through. Everyone loves her. And ya would not know it but when she sees ya Dougal, she glows even brighter. I have never seen the likes of it before. Even with Jamie and Claire, ya kin?”

“I am a lucky man Colum, I kin.”

“No. ya don’t Dougal. Ya jest don’t.” Colum ended that part of the discussion. “Now, tell me. Wha’ happen’ between ya?”

Dougal outlined what had happened with Molly and her husband. When his other daughter showed, there had been somewhat of an issue between the women. Dougal did not neglect the part of Alex marking Lachlan. He didn’t neglect in telling Colum the truth about his fight with her either.

“Why Dougal? Why wuld ya treat her so?”

“I dun kin.”

“Yer lucky she dinnae kill ya herself.”

“Aye, I believe tha’ is why she may ha’ left.” He snorted, but it was true.

After the tale was told, Colum and Dougal both looked at a map of where Alexandria could have gone and why. Could the retreating Redcoats have caught her? Was she hurt or lost somewhere?  Both men doubted the English could have caught her, it was highly unlikely. The same went for being lost. Hurt was their greatest fear.

A heavy knock at the door pulled the brothers out of their quest for the missing healer.  Colum allowed entrance to Mrs. Fitz, who was dragging a very bewildered Alexandria in.

“Is this the wee lass that ya have been lookin’ fer?” Mrs. Fitz spoke with pride.

“What in tha’ –“ Alex didn’t get to finish the sentence before her husband had her wrapped up in his arms.

“Lemme go ya brute! What in the bluest of blue hells is goin’ on?” She smacked Dougal’s arm but he didn’t let go.

“Ya daft hellion! Where ‘ave ya been??” His words were muffled in her hair.

“Cranesmuir. I was helpin’ Mrs. O’Daly wit a difficult birthin’. I tol’ one of tha’ stable boys I was there and ta deliver the news to Leoch.”

“Which one Alexandria?” Colum had returned to his stately demeanor.

“Ach. Alec tha’ Auld’s newest stable hand. Maolmuire I thin’.”

“Mrs. Fitz?” Colum tilted his head.

The older woman went in search of the boy.

“Dougal? What is wrong with ya?” Wiggling an arm free, she stroked the back of her husband’s neck.

“Ya ran off. I thought I ha’ lost ya.”

“Tol’ ya before, I’m not tha’ easy to get rid of.”

“What happened Alexandria?” Colum asked.

“Dougal and I had a tiff. I decided ta return ta Leoch. I made a brief stop in Cranesmuir to pick up a few supplies and Mrs. O’Daly spotted me. I helped her with a birth tha’ was difficult. Tha’ lass that was givin’ birth was Maolmuire’s eldest sister. Tha’ why he was there. He was suppose ta get me from Leoch, so it made sense tha’ he should go tell someone I was already there.”

Maolmuire was brought in by Mrs. Fitz. He was but a boy of about eight years old. The moment he saw Alexandria, he cringed.

“Mistress Alex!! I am so sorry! I am so very sorry.” The boy dropped to the floor with tears streaming down his face. “Please, I jest forgot. I forgot.”

Before either Colum or Dougal could say a word, Alex knelt downwards and lifted the boy’s head with a delicate touch to his chin.

“Maolmuire. I ken see tha’ yer sorry. Thank ya fer tha’. Ya need ta apologize ta our Clan Laird and his War Chief. Ya worried them greatly. Ya need ta make amends.” Alex’s voice was soft and warm as she instructed the boy what to do. Drying the boy’s tears with the hem of her shawl, she stood again – drawing the young Maolmuire back to his feet.

The boy looked to the two men and bowed his head. “Please m’Laird. Please Master Dougal. I am truly sorry fer causin’ either of ya ta worry. I will pay betta attention in tha future. Might I be permitted to be yer messenger boy durin’ tha times I am not needed in the stables? Please? I wish ta make amends proper like.”

“Aye. You shall be permitted. Dougal?”

“No. I dinnae need an errand boy.”

The boy looked crushed when he heard Dougal’s words.

“But.” Dougal continued. “Seein’ how me wife was tha one most affected by yer mistake, ya ken be her errand boy AND keep me abreast of where she may be. Aye?”

“Aye.” Maolmuire bowed to the two men.

“Off wit’ ya boy. I will talk to Auld Alec about when he may permit ya ta work wit us.”

Bowing and thanking the men again, Maolmuire scurried out of the room.

“Tamorrow, the rest will join us again. Fer a job well dun, we shall have a feast. Now go on, both ya take yer leave of me.” Colum said.

“Thank ya Colum.” Alex smiled.

With a large rough hand, Dougal cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb across Alex’s lips. “Come ya half Sassenach hellion. Ye an’ me? We needa talk.”

Alex didn’t see the wistful look on Colum’s face as her back was to him but Dougal did. Kissing his wife’s lips gently, they did what Colum asked.

Neither said a word as they walked back to their private rooms. The fire had already been prepared and Dougal sunk down in a chair before it.

“Sit wit’ me Alexandria.”

“Ye might prefer it if I clean up a bit.”

“Nay. I wouldn’t.” Reaching up, Dougal took her wrist and tugged it. He smiled when she lifted her brow. “Please?”

“Aye.”

She sat in the chair across from him and leaned forward. “I apologize tha I worried ya. It was nay my attention.”

“I’m sorry my wife. I acted horrible ta ya. You were not at fault. I was angry at tha entire situation and it was ya I took it out upon.”

 “I left because iffen’ it got worse I woulda regretted my actions.” Rising. Alexandria kissed Dougal’s forehead. “I need ta clean up tho’. I’m a disgustin’ beast.”

“Need help?” Dougal smirked.

“Nah. Ya ken watch tho.” She laughed.

They both cleaned up. Dougal was about to put on fresh clothing when he noticed that Alexandria was reclining on the bed, relaxing.

“Is this a hint ya hellion?”

“Perhaps.”

Sitting down on the side of the bed, he grabbed her feet. Thumping the arch of her foot playfully, Dougal started to massage them.

“God above, iffen I wasn’t already married ta ya I would propose right now.” She groaned with pleasure.

Dougal laughed and continued working his way up each leg. Sinking back into the pillows, Alex basked in the pleasure of his touch. Her whole body ached from lack of sleep and too little food. Turning her to her belly, he finished the job.

“Thank ya Dougal.” Alexandria practically purred.

He laid down finally, drawing her to him. Alex’s cheek nuzzled against his shoulder sleepily. Fingertips stroked the ginger and silver hairs upon his chest.

“My Highland tiger, I am so sorry ta have hurt ya. Please forgive me.”

“Only if ya forgive me as well.”

“Ya have nothin’ ta forgive.”

“Aye, I do. I am as temperamental as tha’ man I married.”

“I’ll show ya temperamental ya wench.”

Alex’s laughter was muffled by his kiss.

“God woman. I would give ma life for ya.” His hand moved to lay on her belly. “An’ this bairn of ours.” He sighed softly. “I was nay a father to mah girls, but tha’ will nay happen with this’un. Iffen’ I need ta make anotha blood oath I will.”  

“I believe ya.” She nipped at his jaw.

“Damn vicious woman ya are!” He laughed.

“Bugger off!”

Grabbing at Alex’s hips he pulled her sideways. “Well if ya insist!” Laughing he kissed the nape of her neck gently. “Ya need ta rest hellion.”

“Why?”

“You nay tired?”

She shook her head.

“Well I am!”

“Tha’ because yer auld.”

Grumbling, he pulled her back so that Alex flush against his chest. “I’ll show ya auld afta we nap.”

She started laughing.

“Tha’ hell!?” Dougal jerked backwards.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are ya hungry?”

“No.”

“I sweer ta Christ I thought ya were ready to eat my hand. I felt yer belly growl.”

“Dougal Have ya nay ever felt a pregnant woman’s belly?!”

“Of course not.”

“Not even Maura’s when she was pregnant?”

“She dinnae liked ta be touched.”

Taking his hand again, she pressed it to her abdomen with her hand over his. “That my love is your bairn moving. It’s called quickenin’. Jest wait. Ya will think yer bairn will already kin how to play shinty by the time I am due.”

“Alexandria, I dun thin’ ya unnerstan’. Maura was fer heirs. Geillis was fer tha’ Jacobites. Ya my wife? Ye are for love.” Swallowing hard, he stroked his fingers across her brow. “Ya are just fer me. I love ya, ya kin? I love ya more than anythin’.”

“Even though I almost kicked yer arse twice?”

Grinning, Dougal kissed her. “Even tho’.”

“I love you. I love you so.”

Pulling her on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her still slender waist. Dougal smiled while looking into her eyes. “I am a differen’ man wit’ ya at me side.”

“Oh? An’ what sorta man are ya with me on top of ya?”

“A verra lucky one indeed.”

Laughing, she kissed his lips tenderly. Alex pressed tighter to him when she felt his hands slide across her flesh. One large hand grasped at her bottom and gave it a squeeze. Breaking the kiss, she nipped and tugged at his earlobe.

“I want ya Dougal.” She whispered softly. “I want ya like I ha’ never wanted anythin’ before. I will love ya for an eternity. I sweer this to ya.”

Groaning, he held tight to her waist now. The words, her body, her touch – it all touched his soul. Lifting his hips, his hardness slid against her sex. She was slick and so very wet. Wanting nothing more than to be inside of her, Dougal wanted their lovemaking to last. Fingers stroked up her spine slowly. It was all he could do to not roll his wife over and take her roughly. She licked his ear one last time while kisses trailed downwards. Again she nipped him. This time it was at his pulse point.

Rolling, he laid on his side. Alexandria squeaked in surprise and then once again when his lips touched her nipple. Suckling, his tongue flicked against the very tip. Arching up she pressed to him. Writhing against her husband, Alex could feel the slow burn of pleasure.

Doing the same to the other nipple. Dougal slowly pressed his wife back to the sheets as he traveled downwards. He parted her thighs just enough so that he could rub his nose against her curls. Fingers parted her folds and he tasted her wetness.

“Ye are divine ma love.”

Dougal didn’t give her a chance to respond and slipped his tongue within. A fingertip rubbed against the little pearl while darting his tongue in and out. His smile was hidden as she tried to close her thighs. Roughly, his hands forced her thighs further apart.

Unable to form words, Alex cried out. Thrusting back against him, she ground against his beard. It only made Dougal move upwards. He sucked upon her clit, hard and fast now. Nearly instantly, he brought Alex to orgasm. Still, he continued to lick and suck upon her. And oh how he savored her taste.

Her breathing started to normalize when he finally crawled up her body. Kissing her, Dougal gave his wife a taste of them intertwined.  It was then that he finally penetrated her. His weight allowed him to sink slowly into her body.

“Wrap yer legs around me.”

She did as he commanded and gently Dougal pulled her leg up higher. They clung to each other in their moments of passion and love. Bodies slick with sweat, their movements were matched. Again and again, Dougal brought Alexandria to the most beautiful of pleasures. It was only when he knew she was spent did he find his own.

Some hours later, Dougal sat at a writing desk wearing only his kilt. He had been writing for a while now. Waiting for the ink to dry, he sat staring at his wife.

Was it not yet 5 years since the first time he had seen her? He could not imagine life without Alexandria. Under normal circumstances, she was the most gentle and kindest of souls. If you tried to hurt her or her family, you signed your own life away.  It amused Dougal greatly that of all the women he had bedded, the most ferocious was the one he would love.

He thought of the first time they made love. He had not intended for anything like that to happen. While Dougal found her attractive, she was one of his men. That sort of business and pleasure were never to mix.

He knew right away that it wasn’t just sex, at least it wasn’t for him. He touched every inch of her. She had the softest skin. So pale and firm, he was mesmerized by her. While she was curved perfectly, there was strength to her body.  She was unafraid in touching him. Her hands and mouth tasted and touched Dougal in ways that not even a whore would know. Whores were paid for their trade what he and Alex did had been for passion.

Alexandria was like nothing he had ever seen before. A woman near her age typically had gone to fat due to the Scottish diet and having bairns. He wondered if now that she would be having his child, if she would gain the weight. Dougal doubted it.

He gave a half smile thinking about the time she ran on foot nearly 30 miles getting away from the damned Red Coats. She only stopped to make sure she was going in the right direction.

She fascinated him then and still did now.  

In the winter months, she would sit with the children and tell them stories while sitting around the fire. Hamish, Colum’s son via Dougal, had a special love for his Auntie Lexi. Dougal sure that no one except Hamish could get away with calling her Lexi. While the Master of Arms trained Hamish in various weapons, Alex supplemented that training with her own knowledge. Dougal still didn’t know if she had known that Hamish was his son then.

“Dougal?” Alex sat up on the bed.

“Aye m’ love?”

“What are ye doing?” She sounded half asleep.

“Jest recording some thins’.”

“Come back to bed wit’ me?”

Blowing out the taper on the desk, he rose to join her again. Sliding beneath the quilts with her, he pulled Alex close. She turned and snuggled against his chest with her nose nudging against where his heart beat. Kissing that spot, she looked up to him.

“Is everthin’ alright my Alex?”

“Aye. We dinnae get many days like this to spend tagether. I am jest enjoyin’ it while I ken.”

“Aye.” Dougal wove his fingers through her’s, holding her hand.

“My love what is wrong? Ya look out of sorts.”

“I thought I had lost ya Alexandria. I felt ma soul bein’ ripped away from ma body.”

“Dougal…..”

He put a finger to her lips. “I ha’ spent almost fifty years on these lands. It took me damn near 45 of them to learn what love was, ya kin.” He kissed her lips with reverence. “Tha’ thought of somethin’ happenin’ to ya? Is tha only fear I kin.”

She wrapped her arms around her husband’s shoulders. Drawing him closer, Alexandria kissed Dougal with the same passion she always held for him. She nipped and teased his lips, only to draw him deeper still.

Dougal rolled to his back, taking her with him. Immediately she was impaled on his hardness. Groaning, Alexandria tossed her head back while sitting up, letting her dark curls spill down her back. Dougal grabbed her hips, holding her there.

His lips parted. All he could do at the moment was stare. She looked like a wild thing with those curls sliding across her pale skin. Even in her fourth month of pregnancy he could damn near span her waist with his hands.

Riding him. Alex slid up and down. Her knees were parted so he could watch. She was already full breasted but now with carrying his child, it was more so. Bending down, she had a hand on each side of his head. Alex kissed her beloved again. Dougal’s hands grabbed at her bum, holding her there and savoring the kisses.

There was no light in the room save from the fire. The dancing flames bathed them both in the golden light. Alex twisted and turned at the hip, teasing Dougal. When he growled low at his wife, he couldn’t help but smile with her.

Rolling again, Dougal mounted his beloved. He dragged one of her long legs over his shoulder and clenched the other to his waist. Thrusting hard and deep, he didn’t stop or slow until he watched Alexandria crest over the rising waves of pleasure and get lost in their love made storm. It was then that he allowed himself to spill into her.

He didn’t pull away when they were finally both spent. He stayed connected to his wife. Lowering himself down, he put his weight on his forearms so not to crush her.

“I will love ya for eternity Dougal.”

“And I shall love ye one day longer than that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The great hall was filled with MacKenzies. Seated at the main table was Colum in the middle, his wife to his left, followed by his son to Leticia’s left. On his right sat Dougal, Alexandria, Jamie and Claire.

Colum raised a glass of his Rhenish and smiled.

“Kinsmen, Countrymen, Family. We were attacked on our own land. Traitors of our own people were paid by tha’ English to defeat us and we PERSEVERED!”

Colum paused while the people of Clan MacKenzie stomped and cheered.

“My brother Dougal, I thank ye. My sister Alexandria, I thank ye. To the rest of OUR men, I THANK YE!”

Dougal looked to Alexandria and kissed her cheek softly. Dougal often refrained from public displays of affections such as this. He had no issues being bawdy with his wife but true affection was almost unheard of in front of everyone. It was more for her own safety than anything else.

Food and drink were plentiful. Although, due to her pregnancy Alex didn’t partake save for a half glass to toast with.

Most of the men, including Jamie and Dougal, were in a corner after dinner was finished drawing up teams for a game of shinty the following day.  Alex and Claire were away from the rest of the gathering, talking.

“Ach. They are playing shinty ta’marrah. I hope there are still enough supplies.” Alex quirked a grin.

“I’ve kept up with them, thankfully. Do women play shinty?”

“Aye. Not often with the men. They have their own teams but sometimes the women play with the men. I have. Once.”

“What happened?”

“Dougal and I ended up on two separate teams, ya kin? Weel, we squared off and it was like a bomb went off. I played field hockey when I was kid, it’s similar enough that I didn’t make a fool of myself.”

“Do they still play it in your time?”

“Aye. Not as popular as football, rugby, or cricket but it is still played.”

“Boys will be boys, at least when it comes to beating the crap out of each other while playing sports.” Claire looked over at Jamie and shook her head in amusement. Jamie was very intent on building his team.

“So who is gunna win ya think Claire? Jamie or Dougal? Lemme rephrase that. Who is gonna be the one with the least injuries?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Care ta’ make a wager?” Alex was being cheeky.

“No. It’s any man’s game at this point for injuries.”

“Aye. Not wrong there.”

The following day, Alex and Claire were standing next to the shinty field. The cold and the fine mist was going to make the games muddy and fierce. Four teams, one winner. It was going to be a long day. The first two teams to play weren’t nearly as fierce as expected. There were a few minor injuries, but nothing more than strains, sprains, and a few black eyes. The men were treated and sent on their way.

The next game, on the other hand was brutal. It was Jamie versus Dougal. After that, it was pretty much every man for themselves.

The first man happened to be Angus with a deep cut.

“What did ya do to yerself Angus?” Alexandria asked while cleaning the cut.

“A pot of sumethin’ over tha fire got in me way.”

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes.  “Sweer ta tha heavens Angus. You hav’ had yer allowance of stitches from me.”

“Ken I still play?”

“As long as ya don’t tear them, aye.”

Bending over, she quickly put stitches in while telling Angus that he would need to see her every day. She was worried about tetanus. Just as she straightened up, a shinty ball hit her square in the chest. The powerful blow was enough to knock her backwards. In the twisting motion she took to guard her belly, Alexandria hit her head on the way down. Between the two, she was unconscious.

“ALEX!” Claire screamed and rushed to her friend.

Dougal and Jamie were fighting over the ball in play when they heard Claire scream.  Both men stopped everything and ran to where their wives were.

With Claire cradling her head, Alexandria was starting to come around.

“Alex? Can you hear me? Alex.”

“Aye. I ken hear ya.” The words were slightly slurred and she winced in pain.

Dougal came around to his wife’s side and carefully Claire helped Alexandria lay against him. This gave her the opportunity to check on her friend’s vitals and cognitive abilities.

“Wha’ happen’ed?” Dougal demanded.

“The shinty ball hit her in the chest. When she fell she hit her head. If she hadn’t have stood up right then it would have killed her.”

Jamie stood with his arms crossed shielding the women. There was something about his frown and furrowed brow that made Claire take notice. She was about to ask him when Jamie gave a tiny shake of his head. Not now.

“Let’s get her inside.” Claire said softly.

Dougal picked Alex up with ease. Cradling her head against his shoulder, she made not a sound.

“Ya need help wit’ her?” Jamie asked.

“No. She kent weigh more than 11 stone.”

Dougal crooned softly to his wife. His blue eyes intent on her. Jamie sent Rupert to tell Colum what had occurred, just in case Colum or others were in need of either of the healers.

They got Alexandria into bed and had several servants get Claire’s needed supplies. Another servant went to get ice off one of the nearby creeks.

“Dougal we need ta talk privately, ya kin?” Jamie spoke softly.

Whipping his head around to look at his nephew. “I am not leavin’ her!” The words were growled.

“Dougal it’s about what happened!” Jamie hissed through clenched teeth.

“Get out both ya!” Alex spoke lowly. She winced with each word. “Ya two are givin’ me a bloody headache.”

Helping her patient sit up, Claire shoo’ed the men out. With a gentle touch, she helped to undress Alex. Claire checked over her thoroughly as possible. “You may have a cracked sternum Alex. Most assuredly you do have a concussion.”

“The bairn?”

“I think you are okay there. You protected your belly when you fell.”

“So basically nothin’ ta do ‘cept wake me every two hours and heal?”

“Apply ice if some can be found. Do you want laudanum?”

“No. Too dangerous for tha bairn. Ya have eucalyptus wit’ ya?”

Claire checked and shook her head. “No. We have some in the infirmary. I believe we do at least.”

“Aye. I made a new batch of oil not too long ago.”

Outside the thick doorway, Jamie was explaining his concern to his uncle.

“Dougal, we ha’ the ball in play. It was wit’ us.”

“So?”

“Claire said tha’ Alexandria was hit wit’ tha ball.”

“Some of the lads playing on their own?”

“Not tha’ close. I thin’ someone tried ta hurt her on purpose.”

“But who? Who would wanta hurt Alex?”

“Maybe it isn’t Alex they were tryin’ta hurt but hurting ya through her?”

“Tha’ is a verrah long list.”

“We ken talk about it tamarrah Uncle. Alex is dear ta me, ya kin? And ta Claire.”

Dougal came back into the room with Jamie.

“Jamie will you go to the infirmary and grab the large very green bottle that has a silver stopper on top?”

“Aye.” Nodding to his uncle, Jamie turned and left.

“How is she?”

“I’m fine Dougal.” Alex answered for herself. “I jest got my eyes closed ‘cause the flicker of the flames hurts.”

“Good thin’ tha ball didn’t hit ya in tha head.”

“Oh?”

“Aye m’love. Yer head wuld ha’ pulverized it.” Dougal kissed his wife’s forehead.

Alex chuckled and winced.

When Jamie returned, he handed the bottle to Claire. Keeping Alexandria sitting up somewhat, she applied the oil to the chest of the patient. With the sternum being cracked, Claire was worried about bronchitis or something else starting as well.

Finally, they let her sleep.

Dougal stayed with his wife throughout the night, waking her every two hours. During the day, Claire did the same. This went on for several days, until Claire was certain that the concussion was healed enough to not worry. Although, she made Alex stay in bed because of the sternum injury.

One week from the day of the accident, Colum came to visit Alexandria.

She was teaching Claire Gaelic when the door opened.

“Greetings m’Laird. How do ya fair this bonny day?” Alex greeted her brother-in-law.

“I shud be askin’ that of ye.”

“I feel fine. Alas, between Claire and Dougal they won’t permit me to rise more than a few moments at a time.” She smiled. “Please Colum, have a seat?”

“Thank ya sister. Mistress Fraser, if ya wud give us a few moments of privacy?”

“Of course. Alex, I will be in the infirmary.”

“Thank ya Claire.” She watched her friend leave. “Is there sumthin’ I ken do for ya Colum?”

“Nay lass. I jest wished ta see how ya were farin’. Ye look pale.”

She laughed softly. “Aye. I haven’t seen the light o’day inna week.”

Colum MacKenzie looked over his sister-in-law as much as he was able. She wore a night dress with a jacket around her shoulders. It was easy to see, in her state of undress, that her body was blossoming with the bairn she carried. Her breasts were fuller and the small bump of her belly gave Alexandria a certain glow even with her milk white skin.

“Are ye happy here at Leoch Alexandria?”

“Aye Colum, why do ye ask?”

“Your injury was from the ball was done on purpose lass.”

“Why wuld someone wish ta hurt me?”

“T’wasn’t ye. It is yer bairn.”

“Does Dougal kin?”

“Aye. Tha’ lad that did this admitted ta his actions but not ta tha reason. He was paid ta do so but we do nay kin by who.” He watched her face and caught the sadness in her luminous eyes. “I am sorry Alexandria.” Colum placed his hand over her own and gave it a squeeze.

“Where is Dougal?”

“Wit’ tha lad.”

“Ach. Dougal is gonna torture tha’ boy.”

Putting her hand to her chest right above her breasts, she swung her legs out of the bed. Sitting up unaided for the first time in a week, the room spun slightly.

“Alexandria, stay in bed!” Colum was alarmed.

“I ken nay do such. I dinnae want Dougal to torture someone on my behalf.”

“Ya will naught be able to stop him.”

“Ya have said it yerself m’Laird, Dougal listens to me better than anyone. Ye may wish ta turn yer head Colum or you may get a glimpse of sumthin’ ya rather not.” It took almost all of her energy to stand and grab on to one of the bed posts.

A deep breath was drawn by Colum, he saw the length of her leg bared all the way to the hip. The curve of Alex’s rounded bottom peeked into view. Sliding into a pair of slippers, she pulled on a heavy dressing gown.

“Where is me husband Colum?”

“I dinnae kin.”

“Please Colum. I need ta stop this.”

“Alexandria, I dinnae kin. I sweer ta ya.”

She opened the heavy door and staggered out. Alex’s head started pounding immediately and somewhere she heard Colum yell for a servant. Each swaying step was more awful than the one before. It started to hurt to draw a breath. Still she kept going. Jamie happened to be coming up the stairs at the same time she started to follow the path downward.

“ALEX!!” Jamie caught her just as she was about to fall. Lifting his auntie gently, he took her back to her rooms. Spying Colum in the hall, Jamie turned to him. “What happened?”

“She is as stubborn as me brother.” Colum sighed. “She went ta go find Dougal. He found tha lad that fired that ball at her. She ken he would torture tha lad and tried ta go ta stop him.”

Out of nowhere Alexandria started to fight Jamie. She was that determined to make sure that the lad was ok. She knew all too well what her husband could do.

Dougal came up the stairs quickly himself. Seeing Jamie staggering with Alex in his arms, he tried to take his wife. Her hand came up, grasping Dougal’s dirk. Unfortunately, she wasn’t conscious enough to realize her hand was on the blade. The dirk was dropped with a clatter almost immediately but not before Jamie and Dougal were splattered in her blood.

Jamie placed an unconscious Alexandria back in her bed and he went to find Claire. Dougal was covered in his wife’s blood but made no move to change from his clothing. He stayed by Alexandria’s side instead.

It took nearly three hours for Alexandria to regain full consciousness again. While Claire had been able to rouse her a few times, she had always fallen back unconscious fairly quickly. This time, she was awake. She permitted her eyes to open and look around first before trying to move.

Groggily, she turned her head and out of nowhere a bucket was shoved beneath her. Vomiting turned to dry heaving and with guidance she sat back. A cool cloth wiped her face and mouth.

It took a few moments for her to realize there was an arm around her midsection, holding her.

“That best be yer blood Dougal.”

“It’s nay my blood ya daft wench. Tis’ yers.”

“That’s fine then.”

Dougal, who was sitting behind his wife, merely grunted a response. One arm wrapped gently around her waist and her body propped against him. Alexandria’s head rested gently against his chest and shoulder.

“What happened?”

“What’s tha last thin’ ya remember wife?”

“I was talkin’ ta Colum.”

“Ya don’t remember getting’ outta bed ta find me?”

She shook her head and winced.

“Damn good thin’ tha Jamie was comin’ up tha stairs when he did. Otherwise ya wuld have fallen down all of them.”

“Why was I bleedin’?”

“I was behin’ Jamie and tried to take ya from him. Ya fought us both like a hellcat. Then ya grabbed me dirk and tried to use it on both us. The only thin’ that saved you and us was that ya grabbed tha’ blade.”

“Wha happened ta tha lad?”

“Skeered him some but he would nay tell anyone but ye who wanted ta hurt ya.”

She started to speak but only was able to get one word out. “BUCKET!” Again, she dry heaved. Dizzy still and not thinking clearly, Alexandria laid back against her husband. “Where is Claire?”

“She went to get a few thins’.” He stroked her cheek gently. “She will be back shortly ya damnable hellion.”

What Alexandria couldn’t see were the drying tears around his eyes.  Dougal stroked his hand lightly over the bump that was their child. Tipping forward, he kissed the smooth skin of her shoulder. Dougal knew it was one of two people that paid to have Alex either killed or miscarry.

When Claire returned, she made a strong tea to help with the nausea. Alex sipped it slowly. At least this way if she was ill again, it wouldn’t be as painful.  Soon, Alex was asleep once more.

“Claire?”

“Yes?”

“Is she gonna be alright?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“Jest, take care of her. I beg of ya. You and I? We ha’ never seen eye ta eye but…..” He shook his head.  “I’ll die fer her iffen’ I ha’ ta.”

Claire touched Dougal’s wrist gently. “I love her too. I will do my very best for Alex.”

“I used ta be fond o’ sayin’ ‘If one good deed in all my life I did, I do repent it from my very soul.’ I was young and a fool then, ya kin?”

“Titus Andronicus by Shakespeare.” Claire smiled gently.

“Aye. There are a great many thins’ I have done wrong but marryin’ this lass was the best decision I ha’ ever made. Fer all tha’ I ha’ done ta ya Claire, I am well and truly sorry.”

“Thank you. Dougal, you should rest. I’m awake enough that you shouldn’t have to be.” Claire could see the tiredness in his eyes.

“I will nay leave her.”

“I didn’t mean for you to. She will breathe better sitting up some. If you could sleep as such with her, it would be good for you both.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Four weeks from when Alex was injured, Dougal sat with Jamie, Rupert and Angus one afternoon. Alexandria was with Claire and Colum discussing his treatments that Claire would be taking over soon. Dougal was certain she was safe with The MacKenzie.

“I need tha’ help of tha’ each of ya.” His voice was a bare whisper.

“What wit’ Uncle?” Jamie asked.

“My wife.” Dougal rubbed the back of his neck. “Someone has tried ta hurt my Alex. I kin tha’ they will try again. She needs a man wit’ her at all times.”

Angus laughed. “Ya think she will allow that? Yer wife could kill anythin’.”

“Not in tha state tha she is in, ya dummy.” Rupert smacked Angus upside his head.

Angus snorted loudly. “Alex could be birthin’ tha’ bairn right now and I’d still rater’ she had me back than damn near anyone.”

“Fer how long?” Jamie spoke again, ignoring Angus.

“I dun kin. I thin’ it will have ta do with if the bairn is a lass or a lad.”

The three men looked to Dougal and nodded. Everything made more sense now. They discussed how it should be done, with Dougal taking the brunt of the hours. Jamie paused and drew his uncle closer.

“Do ya really think tha’ Colum would do this?”

“It isn’t me brother, Jamie.”

“Then who?”

“I cannae say.”

“Why?”

Wetting his lips, Dougal looked down. “Colum loves Alex.”

“We all do, ya kin.”

“He loves her as I do. That is all I ken say.”

“Aye Uncle. That is all you need ta say.”

Hours later, Dougal was looking over a few letters that Colum had given him. Alex was asleep and used Dougal’s plaid covered thigh as a pillow. Looking down at her, his brow furrowed. She looked so peaceful. He had yet to tell her what was truly going on. He knew that he would not be able to keep that secret for long. If she found out on her own it would become ugly.

The lad that had tried to kill her and their bairn was dead. He had been poisoned according to Claire.  It was not Dougal’s doing. He would have tortured the boy to death rather than used poison. Poison was the weapon of a woman. Well, a woman besides his wife.

The letters proved, to him, that it was not Geillis Duncan. She had given birth and went off to the colonies. Her death was faked. Their son had been given to a couple that was unable to have children themselves. It smarted some, still. Dougal also knew that it was for the best. Geillis had been a strong Jacobite and an interesting bedmate. She was also insane. There would have been no controlling her.

He looked down at his sleeping wife. There was no controlling Alex either. Luckily, she didn’t need to be controlled. Vicious as a viper she could be but only when it was called for. Alexandria was rarely cruel. The only time he had seen it was when the little lassie had died in her arms and she went hunting for the men that did it.

“MMppffff.” She stretched, waking up.

“Rest well my beauty?” He stroked her cheek softly.

“MMmmhmm.”

He chuckled at the sleepy smile she gave him. She shrugged the quilts away and sat up. Alex gave her husband’s beard a gentle tug. It was enough to draw his attention away from the letters. She kissed Dougal’s lips tenderly.

“Alexandria.”

“Hmm?” She scratched at his beard.

“There is going ta be one of the men keeping an eye on you at all times when ya aren’t with me”

“Very well.”

“You aren’t gonna argue?” Dougal looked and sounded surprised.

“No my husband.”

“What has gotten into ya?” He chuckled.

Throwing a leg across his thigh, Alexandria straddled him. Her hands held tight to the headboard of their shared bed. Looking at him, she smiled.

“What’re ya about ya hellion?”

“Wanting my husband.” She kissed him again.

“Aye, this is why ye aren’t going ta argue. No. You are nay healed enough.”

“I am fine Dougal.”

“No.” He crossed his arms over the broad expanse of his chest.

She laughed softly, lowering her body down. “You say no but your cock says otherwise.”

“I dinnae wish ta hurt ya Alex.”

He gave her a look that most grown men would have been frighten of. However, Alex being herself, she pulled her shift off in a single fluid movement and let it drop to the floor.

Dougal swallowed. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought that she hadn’t seen her 20th year yet. His fingers stroked over the curve of her rounded belly, laying his palm against the swell. Upwards his fingers traveled only to come and cup around her full breast. Immediately, her nipple hardened against his hand.

“Yer skin is so fine. So soft. I feel like I could tear ya apart, iffen I dinnae kin better.” He whispered.

They had been lovers for nearly five years. Dougal knew that she was special so long ago. She had a quick mind and even a quicker sense of humor. He had seen Alex save many a person when with anyone else they would have died. Her beauty made her the envy of man and woman alike. He still was unable to fathom, why she chose him.

It had nothing to do with a lack of confidence or self-esteem. Dougal MacKenzie was a wealthy and powerful man. He was an attractive one as well. The only woman that did not come to his bed completely willingly was his first wife. He didn’t rape her. Dougal was a brutal and bloodthirsty man, yes. He had seen the aftermath of rape many times in his lifetime. He found the act sickening. With Maura, they both knew what was expected of them and so they consummated their marriage. She had given him bairns like she was supposed to. It was never an act of love between them. It was just what had to be done.

“What are you thinking about my beloved Dougal?” She purred softly with his touch.

“You. Always you.”

Taking Alexandria, he moved her gently so that they were both laying on their sides. He dragged her leg over his hip. With gentle touches he traced the lines of her face. She was so fair but there was a tiny smattering of freckles across her nose. Leaning closer Dougal kissed his wife’s full lips tenderly.

She, of course, returned the kiss. Reaching upwards, she slid a hand over his broad shoulder and to his neck. Fingertips traced a pattern on the nape. The other hand rested against his chest with the hairs tickling lightly on her palm.

Dougal took her hand, kissing the fingertips. Looking upwards once more, he studied her face intently.

“You have said it so many times that yer not a good man and tha’ ye do not deserve me.”

“It’s true.”

“No, it isn’t. The first time we met, we brawled. The moment ya figured out that I was a woman, ye pulled back in horror. My Dougal, good people sometimes do things that aren’t so good. Killin’ a man goes against the Ten Commandments. Ye and I have both killed. It was never for pleasure but to protect our family and our lands. Kin this auld man, I love all of ya. I don’t jest love bits and pieces. When I first started to know ya, ye were suspicious of me. Yet, ya treated me fairly. That is not somethin’ a bad person would do.”

“Tha’ day I met ya Alexandria was tha day I knew that you were tha woman fer me, ya kin?”

“Aye, I do. I felt tha’ same. Not many a man would be able to handle a hellion like me but ya do jest fine.”

“That’s because yer _my_ half Sassenach hellion.”

“You’re correct my beloved. I am yers. All of me belongs to ya. I dun care about what ya did in the past. I care about us, together.”

“I should have been a better man to ya.”

“And tha way people talk? I should have been born a man. But I wasn’t. We take what we are given and we cherish that.”

He kissed her once again. Pulling back, Dougal gave her a half smile and patted her rounded bottom. “I’m glad ye weren’t born a man. While I like yer arse jest fine, yer beauty would be lost on a man.”

She was unable to help herself. She started to laugh. “Do ya remember how I came ta be yer Half Sassenach Hellion?”

“Aye my hellion. I do.” He started to laugh too. “I was ready ta ring yer damned neck.”

“I thin’ that feelin’ was mutual.”

“We were out checkin’ over some of tha’ roads. I realized I made a mistake on givin’ ya that damned horse.”

“Dougal! Bhaltair is a fine steed!”

“Tha’ bastard of a horse is evil. I was tired of hearin’ ya bellyache about ridin’ that ol biddy of a mare.”

Ducking her head, Alex hid her face against Dougal’s chest while she giggled. “Ya gave me two choices, I could take Bhaltair or train up a new yearling fer myself, which would have taken YEARS.  Not realizing Bhally wouldn’t let anyone saddle him up, I took him.”

“Ya kin even Jamie let tha’ horse alone fer the most part. I think he has a scar on him from the horse believin’ his arse was an apple. Then ye go saddle that monster up and jest take off like it was tha’ right thin’ ta do. Ya confused tha’ poor beast so badly it let ya ride him, I sweer.” Dougal smiled at the memory.

He began the rest of the tale. “Ya took off so fast tha’ ya kicked up dust so thick I thin’ I threatened ta turn ya over my knee when I caught ya.”

“I didn’t kin tha’!” She chuckled.

“Aye. Or it may be from another time ya did something foolish.” He teased. “Ya took a risk tha’ day fer me and the rest of us.”

“It was jest instinct Dougal, that’s all.”

“Instinct isn’t rushing head first into a nest of outlaws and killin’ them.”

“Two men wit’ muskets is hardly a nest.” She scoffed.

“I was yellin’ and screamin’ my fool head off at ya before I even noticed. ‘Ya damnable half Sassenach hellion! Ye best be explaining and then I saw.” He shook his head. “Ya ken no longer be doing that my Alex. It is not jest you anymore.”

“It hasn’t been jest me for a long time Dougal.”

His fingers touched lightly the bump of her belly. “Shouldn’t ya be a wee bit bigger?”

“Not at all. I’ve have a little more muscle than most lassies, so this is about right.”

“I may try ta’ fatten’ ya up!”

“Ya already did getting’ me wit’ ya bairn!” She laughed softly

“Hmmpf.” Dougal looked worried for a moment. “Does tha’ bother ya?”

“Does what?”

“Havin’ a bairn wit’ me. Hell, havin’ a bairn. Ye ken no longer go traipsing across the countryside like ya once did.”

“Look me in the eye husband. God has given us a child together.  I have never been happier in my life. Our child was born from love. Our love. Not many people ken say that about their bairn. I love ya Dougal MacKenzie and I will love ya long and far into the hereafter.”

He laid his cheek gently upon her belly and then entwined her fingers with his own.

“How was it tha’ I would be blessed wit’ a woman like you?”

“Didn’t we jest have this conversation? Da taught me that for everyone there was their one out there waiting. Ye simply had that luck or unluck ta be the one.”

Dougal smirked and kissed her belly. “Rowan would ha’ beat me senseless if he could see this.”

Rubbing between his shoulder blades, Alex chuckled. “I agree. Then he would had shaken yer hand and slapped ya on the back.”

“Aye. He woulda. Sweer ta me something?”

“What is it?”

“Sweer ta me tha’ if something happens ta me. If something happens where Leoch or Beannachd ken no longer be home, ya return to yer home ya had before me.”

“Dougal……”

“Sweer ta me Alexandria. Sweer me and our bairn.”

“I swear Dougal. I swear ta ya and our bairn.”

The following day, Alexandria was getting dressed to go to the infirmary. One of the lads, she didn’t remember who, was watching the door on the other side. When that door opened she was surprised to see Dougal striding in.

“I just got dressed, ya kin.” She teased. Stepping to her husband, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Is that all ya think about lass?” Dougal chuckled.

“When I see ya looking so mighty fine? Aye.”

“This is proof tha’ ya are feelin’ better.”

“I thought proved tha’ last night?”

“And this mornin’. Yer wearin’ me ta a nubbin’.”

Stroking the front of his breeks, Alexandria gave him a smirk. “Dougal MacKenzie, if tha’ is a nubbin? I am terrified of what ya were like before I bedded you.”

“Ach. What am I ta do wit ya?”

“Anything ya want.” She suggested.

She didn’t go to the infirmary as planned. Colum had wanted to speak with Alexandria and Dougal escorted her to his brother. His fury simmered beneath the surface when he wasn’t permitted to stay with his wife. So, he stood guard outside the heavy doors.

“How are ya lass?”

“Better, thank ye for inquiring m’Laird. You are well?”

“I am as I always am.” Colum smiled. Taking her hand, he held it gently between two of his. “Alexandria, you are my sister. I believe Dougal has done right by you, aye?”

“Aye, he has.”

“Dougal has suspicions of who might have wished to hurt ye. Do you kin who tha’ are?”

“His suspicions? No, m’Laird. I dun kin.”

“Are ye sure?”

A single jet black eyebrow dashed upwards. “I would nay willingly lie to you Colum.”

His hand gently stroked Alexandria’s. “I dinnae mean to offend. Do you have suspicions of yer own?”

“Aye.”

“Will ya tell me?”

“What will ya do if you dinnae approve of the answers I give ya?”

“Nothing. I sweer to ya Alexandria. I will nay take anything as such out on you.”

“Or my husband?”

“Or your husband.”

Wetting her lips with her tongue, she looked to the man she swore fealty to. “Geillis Duncan, Letitia MacKenzie, one of Dougal’s daughters, or Laoghaire MacKenzie.”

Colum looked surprised by who she named. “Which do you think is most likely and why is Laoghaire one?”

“Why Laoghaire? She hates me because of my closeness with Jamie and for my closeness with Claire. Spiteful little bitch is tha one.”

“You dinnae answer my first question.”

“I never saw Geillis’ body so she is possible. The most possible? Letitia.”

“Are you planning on revenge?”

“Will I protect myself and my family? Aye. Revenge? Nay.”

“Why?”

“She is yer wife Colum. I may no care for her but I do for ya and Hamish.”

“Why do ya think that Letitia had something to do with this?”

Turning to face him full on, Alexandria pulled no punches. “If something were to happen to ya right now, Hamish is too young to be laird. He would need a guardian. The most likely choice, to most, would be Dougal. That, to most, would put him in a position to usurp Hamish’s position by his own self and that of a son, should we have one. Before Dougal and I wed, I swore to you that I had no desire to have my child as a Laird. That has not changed. Nor will it ever change.”

“You said to most.”

“Aye. Jamie is yer choice, not Dougal.”

“How do you – “

“It would be the choice I would make.”

“You would choose a cousin over yer husband?”

“No. I would choose tha right man for what needed done. I love Dougal with all that I am. I also kin his temper when it comes to certain discussions.”

“It pains me that my wife may have had something ta do wit’ ya being harmed.”

“She was merely looking out for yer son m’Laird. While I dinnae agree with such actions I understand them.”

“You do?”

“Aye. Yer nephew or niece is nay even born and already I would do whatever I could to keep them safe.”

Sighing softly, Colum reluctantly withdrew his hands from Alexandria’s. Calling out for a servant, the grand door opened. The Laird then had a servant fetch his wife immediately. When Dougal stepped in to the room, Colum asked his brother to leave.

“No.” The words were soft.

Colum turned to his sister-in-law in surprise. “Pardon?”

“My Laird, this is a family matter. So close family should know. This isn’t jest between me’self and Letitia, otherwise I would nay be sitting here.”

Dougal cocked an eyebrow at his brother and nodded. He took a seat next to his wife. Gently, he took Alexandria’s hand. Raising it upwards, he dropped a kiss upon her knuckles.

Letitia MacKenzie arrived just a few minutes later. When she saw that it was Alexandria and Dougal sitting there, her normally rosy complexion paled.

Colum looked first to his wife and then to his sister-in-law. He would permit the women to speak, for now.

“Letitia, I kin t’was ya that tried to hurt me.” Alex spoke low.

“I ha’ no idea what yer talking about Mistress MacKenzie.”

“Please dinnae lie ta my face. I am nay here to extract vengeance, revenge, or anythin’ else.”

“Colum, what is tha’ meanin’ of this?” Letitia demanded.

Alexandria arched a brow and spoke once more. “I ha’ no desire ta see my child as the Laird of Clan MacKenzie, assuming tha’ I even ha’ a son. I told this to m’Laird before Dougal and I married.”

“That dinnae mean tha’ yer husband doesn’t.” Letitia sneered.

Dougal tried to stand but Alex squeezed his hand tight. She began again. “I wuld rather my bairn be a lawyer, a healer, or anythin’ else than Laird. Ya kin as well as I do tha’ being a laird is nay easy life. I dinnae wish fer an enemy of ya Letitia MacKenzie. I assure ya you dinnae wish for an enemy of me.”

Letitia’s eyes narrowed. “Are ya threating me?”

This time Alexandria stood. With her spine straight and her shoulders back, she rose to her full height. She was built like the others of her bloodline – tall, with broad shoulders, and high cheekbones. She was perhaps a quarter of an inch shorter than Dougal’s own 6’2 frame. While slender, Alexandria was very fit, even over halfway through her pregnancy. She stood at least a foot taller than her sister-in-law. Looking down at the older woman, her eyebrow arched high.

“No. Tis as I told Colum, I am nay wantin’ revenge. Although, it wuld be within my rights. Kin this, I will protect myself and my family. I kin ya ha’ heard tha stories about my……” The smile she gave was not pleasant. “……skills.”

“Colum, my husband, are ya gonna let her speak ta me this way?” Letitia turned swiftly towards Colum.

Colum looked to his family. Until Alexandria came into their lives, his brother never had this sort of calm. Dougal was always a hot headed sort, even when they were mere children. There was a part of Colum that was jealous of that calm.

Alex had a way about her that could soothe even the most savage of beasts.  He knew she had passed her 30th year but she still looked like a young woman. Many a man tried to lure her to their beds. It was not as common now, since she married Dougal. Most were too afraid of Dougal to try but Colum knew that Alexandria was more dangerous than his brother.

“Aye woman, I will allow it. You tried ta _murder_ a mother and her bairn. Tis only fer our son tha’ I am not sending ya back to yer family or havin’ ya hanged outright. Ya will stay in yer rooms until I decide otherwise.”

“COLUM!”

“I would advise ya wife to find a way ta make amends to us all. Be off wit ya!”

With a sharp nod to one of the servants, Letitia was escorted off.

“I thank ya my brother.” Dougal spoke softly.

“Thank ya m’Laird. Although, if you and Letitia will allow, I would like to speak to her privately tamarra.”

“Why Alexandria?”

“She’s a frightened mam. She wants tha best fer Hamish, ya kin? She isn’t tha only one, I do too.”

“You are a good lass sister. I thank ye fer it.”

“Would either of ya mind if I took my leave? I have some things tha’ need takin’ care of.”

A gentle kiss brushed against her husband’s lips and another one was pressed to Colum’s cheek. Alex then took her leave with Rupert following behind once she returned to the hall.

Both Dougal and Colum followed her exit with their eyes.

“Yer a lucky man Dougal.”

“Aye. I am.” He turned to look at his brother. “I nay realized the depth of yer feelings for my wife.”

Colum’s eyes were filled with sorrow. “Nor did I. I would never let her kin Dougal. I would never try and compromise her either.”

“I kin.” Dougal stared at the door briefly. “Colum, I would never do somethin’ to hurt Hamish. While, you are his Da’, I am his father.”

“Aye, brother.”

Dougal rubbed his hand across his head. “I never realized that I needed a balm fer my soul until her. Dinnae believed I truly had a heart and soul ‘til her.”

“Ya did. Ya jest never had anything or anyone so important that they were part of yer heart and soul. Now ya have something to live fer and die fer if need be. Yet, yer no jest willin’ ta die fer a cause. Now yer willin’ ta die because ya love someone so deeply that all ya want is fer them to have one more day.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Alexandria and Claire were sitting in the infirmary working. Jamie was seated near the fire sharpening several knives for the ladies. While Claire was making up some of the common remedies, Alex was writing out instructions for all of her special brews. These were the drugs that hadn’t been discovered yet in the 18th century, such as antibiotics and anti-bacterial washes that they used.

“Alex?”

“Aye Jamie?” She didn’t look up.

“Are ya good with us keepin’ an eye on ya for a while?”

Now she looked up. “Ah. Dougal told ya eh?”

Jamie shook his head. “No. I hadna’ seen him since last night.”

“Ah. I was fine with Rupert and Angus. You? Not so much.” Jamie started to argue but Alexandria shushed him. “It’s nothin’ ta do with ya Jamie but I don’t want ta put you and Claire in danger. Rupert and Angus, they dun have wives or bairns. Well, at least any we kin of.” She grinned. “You and Claire are newly married.”

Jamie made a noise that was utterly Scottish and utterly undefinable. Alex and Claire looked at each other from across the shared table, both rolling their eyes.

“Where is Dougal?” Claire asked.

“Colum sent him out ta see about some cattle thieves on the other side of Cranesmuir. Cattle thievin’ in tha Highlands is like rugby to tha English ya kin.”  

Jamie brought the sharpened knives over to the women to inspect. These were the ones used as fine scalpels. The blades were all true and sharp, making Alex smile happily.

“Perfect. Thank ya cousin. I might like this deal. I get you and Claire for company and our knives are sharp as Satan’s teeth. The best part? I dinnae have ta sharpen them!” Rising, she took the knives to be boiled and put away.

Alex was arranging a few things while the notes dried fully when Willie came in.

“Needin’ something lad?” She smiled warmly at him.

“Jest came to see Jamie for a bit Mistress Alex.”

The two men spoke about something that she couldn’t hear and Claire wasn’t paying them any attention while she was working.

“Take Claire, I’ll stay here with Alex.” Jamie said softly.

“Take Claire where?” Both women responded at once.

“It’s nothin’. Just a need for a healer.” Jamie tried to look a little more at ease and failed.

“Dinnae lie ta me Jamie Fraser. Ya kin better than that. Who needs a healer and where?”

Willie swallowed and looked to Jamie.  Jamie did almost the same thing. Finally, Jamie spoke again. “Few miles outside of Cranesmuir to tha north. Dougal and his men. Alex, ye cannae go. It’s too dangerous.”

She grabbed the two saddle bags with her supplies. “Try and stop me.”

He grabbed her arm while Claire got her own things. “Stop it Alex!”

“Let. Me. Go. James. Fraser.” The words were like ice. “Iffen’ this was you out there do ye think for a moment I would stop Claire? No. I would be right there with her, ya arse!”

Hot fury was written across his handsome visage but Alex’s gaze remained icy. “Willie get Auld Alec to saddle up the horses. Are all ye Sassenach women this damned stubborn?”

“Aye. And jest think, I’m only half.”

“Somehow that makes it worse.” Jamie muttered, mostly to himself.

Alex went after Willie making sure he told her exactly where Dougal and his men were. She made one stop, she was out of her dress and into a pair of breeks and one of Dougal’s shirts within seconds. She made a quick grab for weapons and whiskey and was in the stables quickly. Auld Alec was finishing up with Jamie and Claire’s horses. Bhaltair wasn’t ready yet, so Alexandria completed the task herself. She was on her horse and heading out before her friends had even reached the stables.

The grey sky hung low, it was going to snow soon. The chill was already starting to creep into the bones of those outdoors. Against the grey and brown of the countryside, Alexandria cast an ominous figure in all black atop her black horse. The stallion’s mane and tail were tipped white which somehow made the horse look like it came from the depths of an icy hell.

She was able to track Dougal’s horse without effort and soon found the men. All five of them were injured in some fashion but Dougal was by far the worst. The eight men that had attacked them were all dead or dying. From the sound of it, one of the still living men was dying slowly and quite painfully.

Dougal was sitting up, but barely. His arm hung at an odd angle. Alex spoke with the others to about what happened. With darting eyes she listened and took in her husband’s injuries in. His back was the absolute worst, but she would have to wait to start there. There was one large laceration to his scalp as well. She made sure nothing was broken or that he was concussed. It really wasn’t much more than a deep scratch, thankfully.

“Dougal. Look at me.” She led him through the neurological check with ease.

“Ya wee daft hellion, what in God’s name are you doing here by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself. Yer here. And who ye callin’ wee?”

“I’m gonna beat yer arse raw when we get back to Leoch.”

“Promises promises. Now shut it auld man, lemme do my job.” Turning to Angus, who was the least injured, she gave him orders. “Prop him up around tha waist. Put yer knees against his arse.”

Before Dougal could say anything she snapped his arm and put the shoulder back in place. The look of both pain and shock lasted in a silence for about five seconds before he started cursing everything, everyone and their mothers.

Claire and Jamie had arrived just in time to see Alex working. They both had to bite their tongues as it wasn’t so long ago that Claire had done the same to Jamie.

“Alex, do you need help?”

“If ye would see to the others please?”

Spreading out a large thick blanket of well-oiled hide and then covering it with an old quilt, Alex gave Dougal an injection of an opioid similar to laudanum. Helping him lay down on his belly, she also gave him an injection of antibiotics. While this wasn’t the ideal place to perform surgery, there was no way to get him back to Leoch safely as he was.

Sitting down next to him, Alex straightened out her leg for comfort. The process of washing up was quick. Everything she needed to work with had been laid out on a tray.  She was cutting the remaining clothing away to reveal the wounds fully, when Dougal rested his hand on her shin.

“Thank ye my hellion.”

“For what?”

“Comin’ when I needed ye.” The opioid was working. His voice was sleepy sounding.

“I love you Dougal. If the pain gets to be too much, tell me.”

“Aye. Alexandria?”

She kissed the back of his shaved head. “Yes my beloved?”

“If sumthin’ goes wrong, jest kin I have only loved one woman in my life and that is ye.”

“Nothing is going to go wrong, I sweer that to you. Rest. I’m right here.”

The wounds on his back were from a sword. That much she could tell. It looked like someone attacked him from behind and was in some sort of frenzy. The way it looked reminded Alex of cat scratches, if the damnable cat was a tiger perhaps. They started at the left side of the pelvis and drew upwards towards the right shoulder. Muscle had been cut but that was about as deep as they went. They needed to be stitched but other than that, the gaping cuts were fairly superficial.

“Angus, if ye and one of tha others would ride back to Leoch and get a wagon please? It will be too cold to stay out in the open.”

“Aye Alex.”

When Claire was finished working, she came over to help Alex. It took the two of them nearly three hours to stitch Dougal’s back with all the damage that was done. The wagon had arrived in that time. When they were done, they loaded Dougal up. Alex dosed him again with the opioid.

“Do you want me to ride back there with Dougal?” Claire asked.

“Iffen ya want. I’ll be back there too.”

“What about your horse?”

“Bhaltair will follow.” When the wagon started to move, the large black horse walked beside it. Alex would hold a hand out now and again for her Bhally to snuffle.

Claire watched Alexandria closely. Her friend looked far past exhausted. She was concerned that Alex might faint.

Jamie had rushed back to Leoch to let Colum know what was going on and that they were bringing Dougal back badly injured.

When the wagon finally arrived, the men carried Dougal up to his and Alexandria’s chambers. She had one of the servants go to the infirmary with Claire to bring everything she might need to take care of Dougal.

Alex went about taking the little details. The fire was banked well and a kettle of water was placed over the fire. She went ahead washed up and changed clothes. Taking the outer bandages off of her husband and removing the remainder of his clothing and boots, she began cleaning him from head to toe.

Mrs. Fitz knocked on the door and came in. She was carrying a tray of food for both doctor and patient.

“Bless ya Mrs. Fitz. I dinnae realize how hungry I was until I smelled your cookin’.” Alex hugged her.

“How is Dougal?”

“This kind of damage will take a bit ta heal, but he will be right as rain once again. Could ya please let the Laird kin tha?”

“Aye lassie. I shall.”

“Thank ya.”

Claire came in just a few minutes later with one of the servants. She brought everything Alex could possibly need.

“Kicking me out of the infirmary are ya Claire?” She smiled.

“It looks like it doesn’t it?”

“Aye it does. Ya hungry? Mrs. Fitz came by just a bit ago with food. There is no way I ken eat all of this.”

“Jamie is waiting for me down in the kitchens. Would you like for me to come back and keep an eye on Dougal?”

“Thank ye but ‘tis fine. I’m going to eat, check Dougal over again and curl up next to him. Thank you for all your help today. I could nay have done it without ye Claire.”

“It’s what we do.”

“Aye that it is.”

With Claire gone, Alexandria ate her fill. The rest she saved for Dougal. Although, she doubted he would want anything more than a few bites.

She was sitting up in bed next to him when Dougal started to stir.

“How are you feelin’ husband.”

“Like I got inta a spar with ye again.” He grimaced.

“Ach.” She waved her hand. “It wasn’t tha bad.”

Alex slid down to lay next to him. She could look him in the eye this way.

“I should blister yer arse for going out there alone.”

“I would have rode through the fires of hell to drag you out. Jamie tried ta stop me.”

“I kin ya would.” He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “How bad is it?”

“Pretty nasty, but not awful. How tha hell did it happen?”

“One of them was hiding. He rushed at me back and just started hackin’. The blade was dull and he was fairly young. I killed tha one in front and ran my blade through tha one’s gut.”

“Do ye wish ta try and sit up so you can eat.”

“Sit up? Aye. Eat? No.”

“Sit up and ya gotta eat Dougal.”

“Have ye always been this much of a pain in the arse?”

“Aye. Ya think ya would kin tha’ by now Dougal.”

He rubbed her belly gently with a smile. “This poor bairn. He’s gonna out stubborn us all.”

“Look at the parents and family.”

“Was yer mam as stubborn as ye?”

Alexandria started to laugh. “Worse. But ya kin my Da’, kinda have to be.”

She helped him sit up and propped up a bunch of pillows behind his back. She reheated the soup over the fire, added the bannocks, and carried the tray over to him.

“Ye need to eat too wife.”

“I already did.”

He didn’t eat much, but Alex was satisfied with what he did eat. She helped him lay back down on his belly.

“I gotta sleep like this?”

“Gotta? No. Better for ya? Aye. Tamarrah will be worse and then the following day will be even worse auld man.”

Dougal grumbled. “Then slide under me wife. I ken at least get some werk done tha’ way.”

Alex started to laugh. “Good god Dougal leave it to ya to think with yer cock when ya are wounded.”

“Like ya don’t think about my cock.”

“I have ta admit ya do gotta nice cock. And you do kin how ta keep yer wife satisfied.”

It was Dougal’s turn to laugh.

“Ye will always be my hellion. Do ye remember the promise that you made to me?”

She kissed his lips gently. “Which one?”

“If something should happen where this can nay be yer home that ya should return to your home before me.”

“What makes ye bring this up again Dougal?”

“Alexandria MacKenzie, I kin.”

“Kin what?”

Dougal studied her for a moment. His hand reached over and he stroked her cheek gently. He didn’t know what to say.  So instead he sang to her.

_S mise bean Tighearna Bhail’ ‘n Athain_

_I am the lady of Baile An Àthain._

_Tha na Sìth air mo ghoid a-rithist, a-risthist,_

_The folk have stolen me again, again,_

_Tha mar g’eill gach clach ga ràdh._

_it is as if every stone is saying._

_Gu h-obann an sin, dhorchnaidh an oidhch’_

_Suddenly then, the night darkened_

_‘S chualas fuaim àrd mar thàirneanach_

_And I heard a loud noise like thunder_

_‘S thàinig a’ ghealach a-mach_

_And the moon came out_

_Fo sgàil nan neòil._

_From the shadow of the clouds._

_‘S bhoillsg ì air a’ chaileig_

_And it shone on the damsel._

_Bean Bhail ‘n Athain ì fhèin a bh’ann,_

_It was the woman of Balnain herself that was there,_

_‘Sgìth ‘s claoidht mar gun d’shiubhail i fada._

_Weary and worn as she had walked far._

_Bean Bhail ‘n Athain ì fhèin a bh’ann,_

_It was the woman of Balnain herself that was there,_

_Ach nach b’urrainn ins càite an robh i_

_But she couldn’t tell where she was_

_No idir mar rinn i tighinn._

_Nor even how she came [there]._

Alexandria pulled back swiftly with wide eyes when Dougal reached for her. The stench of her own fear was like poison. She knew the song well, The Lady of Balnain. It was about someone going through the stones at Craigh na Dun.

Stumbling, she swiftly moved out of their shared bed and bolted towards the door.

“Alexandria.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is the one that Jamie translated for Claire in the first season. The English translation was added in so non-Gaelic speakers, such as myself, could understand the lyrics.


	13. Chapter 13

Dougal struggled to get up. He winced with the pain and pulling of stitches in his back. Alexandria, dressed in no more than her shift, had her back against the door. Dougal had seen her shiver with cold, tremble in anger, but never like this. This was the first time he had ever seen her well and truly afraid.

“Alex, I am nay gonna hurt ye.” He moved slowly towards his crouching wife.

“Don’t touch me Dougal.”

“Ach. My hellion, I have kin for a long time.”

“Who have ye told?”

“No one.”

“Why?”

“Why? ‘Because I love ya!” He shook his head. “Ya daft wench. I dinnae want ye hurt.”

She stared at him with an icy glare before turning away and shaking her head. Dougal noticed there were tears in her eyes.

“What’s yer real name?” His voice was gentle.

“My real name **_is_** Alexandria MacKenzie. I am the daughter of Rowan MacKenzie. Jest not the Rowan that was yer 1 st cousin.”

“How ken this be?”

“In the very early 19th century my family……our family became extremely interested in finding how far we can trace our roots back. Since then, all the MacKenzies for the last 150 years have been named after a family member. My Da’ was named after Rowen, yer cousin. I was, of course, named after Rowen’s daughter.  Da' had all the papers and everythin’.  We knew a lot of the history of the MacKenzies.”

Dougal nodded thoughtfully. “Will ye come back to our bed? It’s a wee chilly on the floor and I dinnae want you catchin’ a fever.”

Alex nodded warily. Slowly she rose and stood, she offered Dougal a hand to help him up. He noticed that she had no weapons on her, even though there had been several she could have taken. She might have been willing to run but she wasn’t willing to hurt him. That said a lot about her.

When she sat on the bed, he did the same. Dougal pulled her close. With his nose buried in her unbound hair, he held her gently.

“I would never do somethin’ to hurt ye purposely Alex.”

She nodded but said nothing.

“Will ye tell me tha’ truth of ya?”

Alex nodded. Licking her lips, she sighed softly. “I was born 1987. I came through the stones at Craigh na Dun by accident in 2014.”

“Do ya kin why the stones brought ye here?”

She shook her head. “No, I was up at Craigh na Dun taking photographs. Uhm…photographs are like paintings but more realistic. You point a device and it takes an exact image of what you pointed it at. The winds turned badly so I took shelter from them against the center stone. The next thing I kin I was here.”

“Is this why ye are a damn fine healer?”

“Aye. I went to medical school at Oxford.”

“They let tha lassies in?” Dougal sounded surprised.

Alex nodded. “That’s why I ken make potions that no one has heard of before. None of them have been discovered yet.”

“Geillis came through tha’ stones too, ya kin?”

“Aye.”

“Ken ya tell who is from anotha time?”

“Sorta? It has nothin’ to do with magic it is jest payin’ attention. The words or accents aren’t quite right.”

“So ye had just arrived when we spotted you huntin’?”

“I had maybe been on my own for around a month or so at that point.”

“So you had no true weapons than other what ye could make for yerself?”

“Aye. Well, no. I did have the folding knife on me. That was it.”

“That’s my hellion.” Dougal was so very proud of his woman. “Alexandria MacKenzie, you never need ta be afraid of me. I will never do anythin’ to hurt ye.” He sounded a bit out of sorts that she could possibly think he would do her harm.

“I kin my beloved. I was jest very scared.”

“Do ye kin if yer Da’ was anythin’ like my cousin?”

“Rowan kept a diary. It turned up in a museum in London. He went on ta do a great many things. He started the linage of doctors and scientists that find cures for diseases. What we could tell of the diary, yes he and my Da’ were very much alike in looks and temperament.”

“Good. Rowan was a good man. I am glad yer Da’ was as well. What is Clan MacKenzie like in yer time?”

Alexandria paled. It was rare that she wouldn’t answer something but right now she was unable to. She shook her head. “Times have changed greatly.”

“Who is tha King of Scotland now?”

“Dougal, I dinnae how to answer that.”

”Why?”

“I just cannae answer. I dinnae if me telling you certain things will alter history.”

“Aye. That makes sense. Will ye being here change things?”

“I have no idea.”

“So in yer time, before you came here, you and I never met?”

“I have no idea there either.”

“Did ye try to get back?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Alexandria lifted her eyes to catch Dougal’s gaze. “Because I fell in love with you.”

Dougal’s hand drifted gently across the swell of her pregnant belly. He could feel their unborn child shift and move.  Moving, he kissed where he felt the bairn move last. 

“Alexandria, this changes nothing between us, ye kin? I love you and will always love ye.” He pulled her back to him. “How much longer til our bairn is born?”

“Six weeks, give or take.”

“Alexandria? Let’s go to Beannachd. I think it will be safer fer both you and tha’ bairn.”

“Dougal, I am gonna need a midwife ta help.”

“Jamie and Claire ken come along.”

Alexandria shook her head. “Nay m’love. There needs ta be a healer here.”

“Then we go fer jest a week or so. Ken ye ride?”

“Yes. I ken ride.”

“Good. We leave tamarrah.”

Rising, Dougal went to fetch Angus and Rupert. They were to get ready to travel with him and Alex on the morrow. Jamie was told and invited but Claire agreed with Alexandria. A healer needed to be at Leoch. In the end, Jamie decided to make the trip to Beannachd but to return the following day.

In no time, the small party made their way to the estate of Dougal and Alexandria MacKenzie. She kept to herself mostly. The uncertainty of everything left her on guard.  Alex and Dougal were at a small tavern just a short walk away from Beannachd. She was speaking to one of the local women while Dougal was making mischief of his own. Jamie, on the other hand, was trying to keep an eye on all the comings and goings. He couldn’t tell what it was but something was making him antsy.

“Jamie!”

“Cousin!”

The two men were of comparable sizes. They were both mammoth men with a long history behind them. Quaffing ale with a couple of back slaps each, the men were at ease with each other. Ceardach was Jamie’s first cousin via his Fraser side. He was a good man to have at your side in battle and a better one to have in a brawl.

“Jamie, who tha’ bonny lass?”

“Which one?” He chuckled.

“The tall one in tha’ purple.”

Looking around, Jamie spotted who his cousin was talking about. “She is nay one ye wish to mess with my cousin. That is Dougal’s wife.”

Ceardach laughed lowly. “I nay hav’ had a lass turn me down yet!”

“Ceardach, my brother, trust me. Alexandria is not one ye wish ta tangle with. Iffen’ Dougal doesn’t take ye head for it, she will.”

“Ach! Jamie I nevah thought I would see yer lily white arse skeerd of a woman before!”

“I’m not skeerd of her, she is my auntie. Ceardach, I am warnin’ ya. She is not one to try to dally wit’, I’m tellin’ ye cousin.”

Watching his cousin go, Jamie couldn’t help but flinch. This was going to end badly. Very badly.

Dougal never had his eyes averted for long when it came to Alexandria. Not to mention, Alexandria never went anywhere unarmed. Dougal saw his wife turn away from Ceardach, annoyed. Like a viper Dougal slithered through the crowd of people. He was poised to strike at any second if he thought his wife was in danger.

When Alexandria turned away, Ceardach made the mistake of grabbing her shoulder roughly. It must have been within a half blink of an eye before she had the man shoved into a wall with her forearm pressed tight across his throat. A dirk was pointed directly under his eye, the tip pressing against the flesh there.

“Did ye leave yer manners outside?”

“N-n-no.”

“There better not be a next time, ya kin? Iffen’ there is? Yer gonna be missing an eye and a helluva lot more. Be glad I’m in a generous mood. Otherwise? I would have let my husband take care of ye.”

Using the end of her dirk, Alexandria hit him towards the back of his head. It rendered him unconscious. Sheathing the blade, she ignored the man out cold on the tavern floor. Offering his hand to his wife, Dougal was grinning proudly.

“I cannae leave ye alone for even a moment and yer causin’ trouble my wife.” He teased her.

“Perhaps tha’ means I should be taken home and be sent straight ta bed.”

“Tis a wee early yet Alex…..” The realization of what she meant dawned on him.  “Straight away ta bed so it is!”

While Jamie was tending to his idiot cousin, Angus and Rupert walked back to the large estate with Alex and Dougal. Both men were crowing about how she dispatched the man quickly.

Dougal spent the evening loving and adoring his wife until they both fell fast asleep with each other. Alexandria woke first, as was usual. She dressed and wandered down to the kitchen to see what had been prepared for breakfast.  She was fixing a tray for Dougal and her to share when Alex gave a little cry. She was staring down at her feet and shaking.

Alexandria’s water had broken.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs. Catach was the head servant for the estate. She happened to be in the kitchen when Alexandria’s water broke, catching Alex off guard.

“Mary, run and fetch the midwife from around tha’ way. Aggie go wake Himself iffen’ he isn’t already. Let ‘im kin we will be getting’ tha Mistress ready in the nursery. Come Mistress Alex, I got ye. I have seen over two dozen bairns birthed right and healthy, ye will be tha same.”

“Thank ye Mrs. Catach.”

Alexandria wasn’t worried or even scared. It was a bit of a shock to have realized that what she thought were nothing but Braxton Hicks contractions were actually contractions. Mrs. Catach was quite similar in body and disposition to Mrs. Fitz at Castle Leoch. She had been with Dougal’s family since he and Maura wed many years ago.

“Mrs. Catach? I need you to get a few things ready for me please.” Alex spoke while she was undressing.

“Aye Mistress, what ken I do fer ye?”

“I need several pails cleaned out, water boiled in them, the water discarded, and refilled with fresh water and boiled again. It needs to be done exactly as such. I also need my….” She winced as a contraction hit. Breathing through it, Alex felt the sweat spring up on her brow.

“I also need my medicine boxes. Dougal will kin where they are.”

“Anythin’ else?”

“No, thank ye.”

Alex was left for a few moments. She heard Dougal shouting orders before she heard his heavy footsteps. The door was thrown open and he looked around wildly before seeing his wife sitting up in the large bed.

“Alexandria!”

“Dinna fash yerself, husband. There is not a thing wrong.”

“It’s too soon fer tha bairn to arrive!”

“Dougal, sit.” She scooted over to the middle of the bed. “Remember, I told ye that I wasn’t fer certain on how far along I was. We do make use of our bed for things other than sleep almost every day.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, as if afraid to get too close. His voice lowered just in case anyone else could hear. “Is it because of last night?”

“Ye mean because we made love last night?”

“Aye.”

“Dougal, the bairn is comin’ because he is ready to meet his man and da’ face ta face. No use gettin’ yerself up all in a frenzy.” Alex chuckled.

When the midwife arrived, she tried to make Dougal leave the nursery. It was no place for a man to be in her eyes. Dougal was, of course, having none of it. It was his home and wife. He would leave only if Alexandria wished for him to and she was fine having him with her.

She was in labor for close to 24 hours. It was a long exhausting labor but not horrible. Alexandria had been in good spirits the entire time. On the other hand, Dougal was terrified for nearly the entire time.

Now, at the 30th hour, she was sleeping while Dougal held his son. Caillen Rowan Dougal MacKenzie was sleeping in his Da’s arms, content as can be. The door opened quietly causing Dougal to look up. Hand already on his dirk, he relaxed seeing it was Jamie with Claire in tow.

“Is Alex doing well?” Claire asked.

Dougal nodded with a smile. “She’s jest tired.”

“You look tired too Dougal.” Claire noticed. “May I hold him?”

Dougal permitted Claire to look the newborn over. He was as healthy as could be. With Jamie looking over Claire’s shoulder he made funny faces at the sleeping child.

Jamie took his new cousin from his wife, cooing at the bairn. Bright blue eyes popped open at the same time. After making a few noises, Caillen drifted back off to sleep.

 “What did you name him?”

“Caillen Rowan Dougal MacKenzie.”

“He’s a bonny braw lad Uncle.”

“Thank ye. He looks like his mam, thankfully.”

“I heard that.” Alex spoke quietly, waking up. “Dougal MacKenzie, if you believe I would be married to an ugly man in face or heart, ye got another thing comin’ auld man. Give me another day or two and I will kick yer arse for sayin’ that.”

“Jest a day or two?” Dougal laughed. “That’s the problem wife, I’m auld. A wee lassie such as yerself could kick my arse.” He teased.

“Aye that ye are. But yer perfect for me.” She kissed his cheek.

Dougal and Jamie were speaking while Claire checked Alex over.

“How are you feeling?” Claire asked after hugging her friend.

“Tired an’ sore but fine otherwise. Wouldn’t want to be runnin’ or ridin’ on Bhally, but I’m good.”

When Caillen started to cry, Alex took him from his father. When the swaddling cloth was observed to be clean, she placed him at her breast. He began nursing right away.

“No problem with getting the milk to flow?”

“Nay Claire, not at all.”

“You look happy.”

“I am. Ye dinna have ta come all the way out here you two.” Alex looked at both Jamie and Claire.

Jamie laughed. “Are ye kiddin’? Claire woulda hung me by my ankles iffen’ I didn’t bring her.” Which wasn’t quite the truth. Dougal had asked Jamie to bring Claire back, just in case.

“Did ye two jest arrive?”

“Aye.” Jamie nodded.

“Please, go ta the kitchen. Mrs. Catach will feed ye both. Oh and take Dougal with ye. He hasn’t left me alone in more than a day.” When Dougal tried to protest, Alexandria shook her head. “Go. Ye need ta eat some too.”

“What about you?” Dougal frowned.

“I’ll eat in a bit. Your son needs his fill first.”

After everyone had eaten, Dougal and Jamie were off doing something that neither Claire nor Alex wanted to know about. The two women sat before the fire in the sitting room of the nursery. Caillen laid in his cradle sleeping.

“I can’t believe you gave birth less than two days ago!”

Alex chuckled. “Ye have stitched me up a time or two Claire. I always bounce back fairly quickly. I haven’t spoken with my British accent for a while now, mind if I practice?”

“Not at all. Do you know why? Good genes?”

“Possibly some of it is genetic but I also eat a better diet than most of the people in the Highlands. Mine’s jest.” Sighing, she started over. “Mine’s just more varied and not as heavy in meat. Has anything exciting happened at Leoch since we left?”

“Colum let his wife out of confinement with you gone.”

“Good. It would be awful to be cooped up all the bloody time. I would have killed someone by now.”

“I was surprised that Colum did that. He never seems to notice women other than Letitia, unless it is for a specific task. To punish her like he did seems out of character. I know there has been a lot of talk of the Jacobites again.”

Alex thought to tell Claire it was in part because Colum was sweet on her and decided not to. She had never mentioned it to Dougal after all. “I’m glad we aren’t there. My blood runs cold with the thought of our men at Culloden.” Alex sighed. “I hope with Caillen something might change.”

“Do you think it might?”

“No.” She shook her head.

“Why?”

“I don’t believe time is linear, ya kin?” Catching herself that time too, Alex changed the wording. “You know? I think time does its own thing. Right now, our lives could be happening differently in a different time. Honestly, I don’t know what to think.”

“Do you ever find it odd that we don’t believe in superstitions like the faeries but here we are?”

“All the time! Hello, nice to meet you. Why yes, I was born in 1987 but here I am in early 1745. How? I passed through a bloody big rock but faeries cannot exist!” She laughed. “I have to admit Claire, I’m frightened.”

“Who are you frightened of?” Only catching the last bit, Jamie walked into the sitting room.

“Of big red headed Scotsmen.” Alex smirked.

“Oh? Aye. Ye got a lot to be skeerd of then.”

Six weeks later, Caillen was in the cradle while his parents slept. Something had woken Alexandria up, and she didn’t know what. Getting dressed, she picked up her son and left Dougal sleeping. She wandered down to the kitchen for some tea and parritch.

She was surprised to see both Angus and Rupert there.

“Kind of early for ye two to be here. Never mind that I kin Dougal didn’t ask for ye. Has something happened?”

“Who says we didn’t come to see our new kinsmen?” Angus took Caillen from Alexandria.

“Aye, he is a braw lad Alex. Looks jest like a MacKenzie!”

“Given his mam and da’ are MacKenzies, I would hope so.” She watched both the men coo’ over her son with a smile.

“Colum wants Dougal back at Leoch.” Rupert was the one to break the news. He figured he was safe telling her that while he now held Caillen.

“Whatever for?”

“I dun right kin.” When he saw her brow tick upwards he smiled. Rupert knew the look well. “No, really I don’t. I swear to ye.”

“Well, it can’t be anythin’ good.” Caillen was starting to fuss for his breakfast so she took him back from Rupert.  “It’s about the Jacobites, isn’t it?” Under normal circumstances, she would not have covered herself to nurse. Since then were sitting down to breakfast, it was merely politeness.

“That’s what we were thinkin’.” Angus replied.

“So which one of ye are gonna go wake Dougal and tell him the news?”

“Have ye gone daft woman?” Angus looked horrified.

“I cannae do it. I’m feeding the bairn.”

“It can wait til’ yer done Alex.” Rupert wasn’t wanting to invoke Dougal’s temper either.

“That’s going to be a while. Jest go.”

“Are ye trying to get one of us killed? Dougal is a beast when woken!”  Angus was not wavering on his stance.

“As long as he doesn’t put his cock in you thinking that you are me, you will be fine.”

The two men looked at each other and then back to Alex. They replied in unison. “We’ll both go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. It was one I considered to be a bridging chapter that needed to happen to get on with the next part. I promise more pages, more action, and more of Dougal and Alexandria is coming. Today is 7/12/18 and I am already 4 pages in to the new chapter so hopefully it will be up by Monday! - xo))


	15. Chapter 15

“Yer not goin’!” Dougal stood facing his wife with arms crossed over his broad chest.

“I’m not stayin’ here!” Alexandria had her hands on her hips, looking just as stubborn as her husband.

“Caillen is too wee ta travel!”

“He shall be fine Dougal. Who is the healer here? Me or you?”

Angus and Rupert slipped out of the way and off to the kitchen for some ale. They both knew better than to get between Dougal and Alex when they fought. Thankfully, they rarely fought and since their first meeting it had never come to blows. Yet.

“YOU ARE NOT GOING! IT IS TOO DANGEROUS!”

“Iffen’ it is too dangerous for me then it is too dangerous for you Dougal MacKenzie.”

Dougal started to pace. There was no getting through to her when she was like this. Rubbing his hand down his face he turned to glare at her once again. “Ye are willin’ ta risk our bairn?”

“Do not try that tactic with me, ya arseheided wankstain!” Alex was furious.

Dougal’s eyes opened wide. His mouth dropped open and try as he might not a sound came out. He just stared at his wife for a minute or two before he started to laugh.  “Wuld ye kiss yer mother with that mouth?”

“No. But I ha’ sucked yer cock with it plenty o’ times.” She was still mad.

Out of nowhere came the deep roaring laughter of Rupert and Angus. They had gone out of sight but not so far out they couldn’t listen.

“Alright ya Half Sassenach Hellion! You give me no choice. Iffen’ ye won’t behave I’ll make ye!!” Dougal pulled his belt off and tried to turn his wife over his knee. Now it was Alex’s turn to laugh. Even though she had given birth a scant month and a half ago she got him into a reverse hammerlock and somehow ended up flipping Dougal onto his back on the floor. Knees sank down on his shoulders and she effectively pinned him.

“Ye gonna stop this nonsense auld man?”

“I will take that damnable bastard of a horse ye have and leave ya with naught.”

“First of all, I dare ye to go near Bhaltair and not get bit or kicked in yer damned stubborn head! Second, ye really think I couldn’t nick another horse and come after ya the following day?” Standing up, Alex dusted herself off and offered Dougal a hand.

He took her hand and heaved himself up from the floor. Dougal sighed, shaking his head. “I must have been drunk or daft to ha’ married ya.”

“Most likely both.” She agreed.

“Aye. What am I gonna do with ye Alexandria? Ye won’t listen to reason.”

“Dougal, Iffen’ I am here all alone I am just as much danger as I am on tha roads with ye.”

He eyed her dubiously.

“Ye kin it’s true.”

“Aye.” Dougal surrendered to his wife’s wishes.

The following morning right as the sun began to rise, Dougal, Alexandria, Caillen, Rupert and Angus made their way out towards Leoch. Alex had fashioned a sling like harness that kept her son close to her body. She was able to nurse him on the go and protect her child easily. 

They had stopped for a few moments to let the horses drink and so that Alex could change Caillen when something spooked her. Dougal noticed it right after she did. Within seconds the four adults were heavily armed and ready.

Eight British Redcoats were up the way.

With Alex being the stealthiest, she gave Dougal his son. Doubling back she listened to the soldiers. Their own small party was only two hours away from Leoch. They could try and make a mad dash for it but with Caillen it was too dangerous. Fear pricked her heart when she realized that not only were these soldiers looking for her, they were also heading to Beannachd to find her.

Sliding back into the forest, she said a little prayer to something or someone and made a decision. Taking a small knife, Alex made a cross mark on the bark of a nearby tree. Taking a strip of cloth out of her pack, she nailed it to the tree with her knife. Dougal would know what it meant.

Mounting her horse, she spurred Bhally hard and took off right behind the soldiers. Two of them were tossed from the backs of their horses which delayed them. Smirking, Alex didn’t even look back. She knew the risk she was taking. Randall would be the only one wanting her, but she had fought him before and survived. This time he would be a dead man.

But if Dougal and the others were caught? It was unknown what the Red Coats would do to Caillen. Angus and Rupert would be at the very least killed, if not tortured first. Dougal was worth too much to be killed outright. He would be tortured but they would try to ransom him. Honestly, Alexandria was uncertain if Colum would have paid it.  She did know, however, that out of all of them she had the best chance of survival. Randall wouldn’t allow these men to rape her before he got the chance.

The chase went on for hours. She could tell that they were nearing Inverness but that was all she knew. When she noticed that all eight of the British were in pursuit, she reined in her horse and jumped down. Smacking Bhaltair on the rump, Alexandria MacKenzie surrendered, weaponless. Dougal and the others would be long gone by now or they better be. As a matter of fact, they should be at Leoch.

Dougal did indeed find the knife and Alex’s mark and cursed her for it. She went off on purpose. He wanted to go after her but Angus and Rupert wouldn’t let him. Their bargaining chip was that of the tiny bairn. Slowly, they made their way to Leoch. The following morning, with a wet nurse employed for Caillen and Claire in charge of his well-being, Dougal left to find his wife.

Dougal was unable to get very far before Jamie found him.

“Uncle, ye need to stay at Leoch.”

“Iffen’ it was yer Claire would ye stay?”

“Alexandria and Claire are very different. Alex can protect herself. Claire cannae. Your son needs you Dougal.”

“My Alex needs me more.”

“You kin that is nay true. She will come home unscathed. She always does.”

“I want ta ring that damned neck of hers.”

“That I do understand. Come, let’s sit and talk.” Jamie got Dougal to dismount. Sitting under a tree, he passed his uncle a flask of whiskey.

“I would have made the same decision she did.” Jamie said quietly.

“Have ya lost yer mind boy?”

“No. Take yerself out of the picture. Angus or Rupert? The English woulda tortured fer sport and then killed outright. You would ha’ been tortured and a ransom demanded. Who knows if Colum would ha’ paid it. Alexandria was worth something. She is the best at getting herself out of situations.”

“And fecking getting into the blasted situations on her own!! Randall took her, she will be raped.”

“Ye dun kin that it was Randall.”

“Who else?”

Jamie was at a loss. Most likely it would be under Randall’s orders. “She is a beautiful woman that can speak in a posh English accent. She will fool them.”

“I cannot live wit’out her Jamie.”

“You won’t have ta.”

  Alexandria had no idea where she was. She had been blindfolded, gagged, and tied to the back of a horse. One of the men hit her in the face and head several times until she was knocked unconscious. When she woke fully, Alexandria found herself tied to a chair by her arms and legs. She was no longer gagged and blindfolded at least.

It took a few moments to realize that her clothing had been changed. She was in a well put day dress of an Englishwoman. Her hair had been styled and she had on jewelry. A trickle of fear chilled her breast. Little by little she took a mental inventory of her body. She had not been raped or harmed in any way save for the strike to her head that she could tell. Even the couple of licks that one of the Red Coats got on her face seemed nothing more than light swelling. There was no one else in the room with her and there were no sounds outside of the room.

She looked around. This was far too well to do to be Inverness. Edinburgh perhaps? Glasgow? Wondering how long she had been out Alex tried to move little by little. Whomever tied her knew what they were doing, for a change.

Closing her eyes, Alexandria drifted. It was a form of meditation that she did to gather her thoughts. She was very aware subconsciously of her surroundings and would snap out of the state quickly. When the door opened, she did just that.

“Pardon me ma’am.” The girl curtsied quickly. “I am to inquire if you are in need of anything?”

Looking the servant over, the girl couldn’t be but perhaps ten years old. By the accent, she was English. “Where am I?” Alexandria tried her own English accent with hope it would bring about some sort of kinship with the child.

“I am not permitted to say anything ma’am other than to check on your needs.”

“Very well. Unless you are able to bring me a knife or untie me, I am in need of nothing.”

With another curtsy, the girl left.

It wasn’t until the girl left that Alexandria realized something. She wasn’t in the horrible pain that comes from not breastfeeding.   Someone had taken care of it. The thought of Randall drinking from….no. She couldn’t think of that.

It wasn’t more than an hour or so when the door opened again.

“It is a pleasure to see you once more Madam.” 

Turning her head, Alexandria saw him. It wasn’t Randall, instead it was Lt. George Collingsworth.

“Lieutenant.”

“It’s Captain now.” His deep baritone was soft.

“Forgive me if I don’t offer congratulations.”

“Forgiven.”

“Why am I here?”

“I wished to see you again. I must apologize to you Alex. I had no idea that you had given birth. I would not have sent men after you I had known you were indisposed.”

“Then let me leave.”

“That I cannot do.”

“Is there a reason?”

“Randall.”

“Is he here?”

“No.”

“Does he know I am here?”

“No.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“I sent men to find you because of what he wishes to do to you.”

Taking a deep breath, Alexandria closed her eyes and counted to ten. “You realize that I have tangled with him more than once.”

“I know. This time it is different. He wants your blood.”

“He has wanted my blood all the other times I have met him.”

“This time it’s different.” He repeated

“Where am I George?”

“My family’s estate outside Berwick-upon-Tweed.”

“WHAT?” She was in England.

“You are safe here Alex.”

“How did I get here?” There was a hint of fear in her eyes.

“The men kept you drugged. Not to worry, they found a wet nurse in Inverness that traveled with you. Your honor has not been compromised in the least. She helped with…..well she helped.”

A curl sprang free from the updo that someone did to her hair. Collingsworth tucked it back into place with a gentle hand. “You are safe now.”

“No. I am not safe George. I am a captive. I am tied to this chair and being held prisoner. I am safe with my family. I am safe with my husband and child.”

“Alex must be short for Alexandria.” Collingsworth mused. “Quite a lovely name for a Lady. Do you know how your parents came to name you thus?”

Frowning at the change of subject, she responded. “The ancient library. It was dedicated to the 9 muses. My parents were scholars, of sorts. George, I need to release the milk. It is becoming painful.”

“But of course. My apologies Alexandria, I am unused to the workings of a woman. Pardon me I will send for a lady’s maid immediately if the wet nurse has been returned home.”

The wet nurse had left to return to Inverness. There was a maid with children of her own and knew what to do. She was left tied. Collingsworth knew too well Alexandria’s skills to permit her freedom just yet. 

When the maid was done, she righted Alex’s clothing and Collingsworth came back in.

“Where is your child?”

“With my husband.”

“I am sorry, truly. Whatever happened the last time you were in Randall’s company, well let’s just say his behavior has gotten worse. He has taken to attacking women that resemble you.”

“What?!”

Collingsworth nodded. “I have seen some of his handiwork. It is unpleasant to say the very least.”

“Bloody hell.”

“That’s an excellent description.” He quirked a smile.

“Why has nobody stopped him?”

“Why would they bother? He does his job and does it well. A few dead women mean nothing to the Crown. Especially a few dead Scottish women.”

“George, if I swear to you on my own life I will not try to run or harm anyone will you please release me from these bindings?”

“No. Swear on the lives of your husband and child.”

“I do so swear.”

Collingsworth cut the ties that kept her in the chair. Standing, Alex stretched. Rubbing her arms and legs to get the feeling back into them she looked at captor.

“What do you plan on doing with me?”

“Keeping you safe.”

“There is no such thing as safety. It is just a matter of time before Randall does something drastic. Besides, George.” She gentled her tone. “I want to go home. I have a child that needs me. He is not even two months old.”

Captain George Collingsworth looked sadly at Alex. “You may stay here with me.”

“No. I cannot. I need to be with my child.”

“I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t you want to stay here where it is safe?”

Alex searched his face. The man she met almost a year ago was no simpleton. This man almost seemed like it. Her physician’s brain whirred. PTSD? Trauma to the brain? She wasn’t sure.

“George, what happened since I saw you last?”

“What do you mean?”

“Were any of my people cruel to you?”

“No. With your orders they were kind. The Red made sure I made it to Fort William. Are you related to the Red?”

“Yes. He is my cousin and nephew. What happened at Fort William?”

“That’s odd. He is a nice lad at least. Fort William? Strange, I don’t remember.”

“Why don’t you remember?”

“I have no idea. I was at Fort William and the next thing I knew, I was home.”

Fucking hell, Alex thought. Did Randall do something to Collingsworth? Offering a hand to the British soldier, she spoke softly. “Come. Let us sit by the fire and talk a bit.”

“That sounds lovely Alexandria.”

Settling in, she drew her legs up. Whatever had happened to this man it had to do with Randall. “Had you been to Fort William before?”

“Oh yes. My regiment was out of there once.”

“Was it a good place?”

“As long as you were not a prisoner, it wasn’t the worst.” He smiled. “Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are Alexandria?”

“Thank you.” She smiled gently. Continuing their talk. Alexandria had done a rotation in psychiatrics but that was all. She was afraid she was going to do more harm than good. Still, she had to try something.

The talk with Collingsworth went on for hours. She already had to relieve the pain in her breasts several times. She took care of it herself each time so she wouldn’t have the man leave. He did politely turn his back.

Some of the memories of what happened to him came trickling back into the forefront of his mind. It was just bits and pieces, at first, but still it was horrible. From what Alexandria could put together, Black Jack Randall tortured and raped the younger man, because of her.

Apparently when everything was done, Jamie took Collingsworth back towards Fort Williams. Jamie had made sure that the once prisoner was safe and left. Under normal circumstances, it would have been fine. Once Jack Randall found out it was Alexandria that helped orchestrate the capture of a British soldier, he lost his temper.

The thrashing that George Collingsworth took was not unlike the one Jamie took under the same hands of Randall. After that was over, Collingsworth was then put into stocks. Under the cover of night Randall raped George repeatedly.

Although not a sound left his lips, she could feel the screaming that was going on in his head as Captain George Collingsworth relived these horrid memories.

Turing crying eyes to Alex, he whispered. “Every time he did th-th-that he made me think of you. He made me scream your name.”

Alex’s heart ached for the man but there was not much she could do about the past. Kneeling down at his feet, she took his hand in her own. “George, you know I would never hurt or harm you. It wasn’t me.”

“I know. That’s why I have to keep you safe.” He pulled his hand away only to cup her cheek gently. “Just as you did in the village, you kept me safe. My debt has to be repaid.”

“And you have repaid that debt George. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Doting on Collingsworth as if he were a child, she rubbed his back while he was physically ill. The memories tormented him so badly that he was unable to keep even water down while they spoke. Alexandria then cleaned him up as best she could. Finding a blanket in the room, she covered the Captain up with it and let him rest.

Alexandria didn’t even think of escape, which would have been easy given her captor’s state. She was a woman of her word.

A couple of hours later, Alex had just finished releasing the milk in her breasts, a maid walked in. Seeing that the captive was unbound and the Captain was unconscious she ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Sighing, she moved away from Collingsworth. It would be best not to be near him when someone arrived. Standing and looking out the window, she wasn’t surprised when the door was thrown open with a mighty bang. Frowning, she shot a look of annoyance at the young soldier that opened the door in such a way. The noise jolted Collingsworth awake. Alexandria was right there, placing a hand on his shoulder. Letting him know that she was still there as promised.

When the other soldier retreated, she spoke quietly. “How are you feeling George?”

“I don’t know.”

“You seem more coherent than you did before.”

“I feel more coherent. Will you sit with me again?”

“Of course.”

“Your husband is a lucky man to have a woman such as you.”

“Thank you. I am the lucky one. I am not an easy person to live with. My father used to say I could out stubborn a mule.”

“I actually can believe that.” He smiled. “I must apologize to you, I truly believed you were in jeopardy.”

“I probably am George.” She gave a little shrug. “But, if I am I will face it like I always have.”

“There is only one other woman I have seen that is anything like you.”

“Oh?”

He nodded. “My mother. She needs help from no man but loves dearly the men in her life.”

“I believe your mother and I might get along quite well.”

“I believe you would. I will see that you are returned to Scotland in the next few days.” He stepped out of the room, briefly. Captain Collingsworth saw to it that a message would be delivered to the Laird of the MacKenzie clan.  

Walking back in, he paused. His eyes took on a sadness once more. “Although, if I may say such, I do wish you would stay.”

“Why?”

“You are a beautiful and fascinating woman Mrs. MacKenzie. I am very jealous of your husband. I know you would not permit it but if I could I would take you as my wife.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Alexandria MacKenzie had been traveling with George Collingsworth and his two brothers for several days. The two brothers were polite but jumpy being this far into the Highlands. Alex, on the other hand, felt at ease finally. She was on her home lands.

“I sweer yer brothers are going to shoot themselves on accident.”

“That’s why I made them keep their firearms sheathed on the horses.”

She chuckled. “Good.”

Collingsworth watched her with a close eye. He could see why she could command men with the ease that she had in their first meeting. She was relaxed, as if born to ride a horse. Alex was outfitted like a warrior. The bow and quiver of arrows slung across her back there was a sword at her hip and a pistol by her thigh. God would be the only one to know besides her how many various knives she had hidden about her lithe body.

Having hoped to find some of the MacKenzie in or around Inverness, she was disappointed. Alexandria felt that she could have moved much faster on her own but the men would not permit it. She hadn’t pushed the issue, yet.

When they had stopped earlier in the day, they had been confronted by a handful of men out hunting.  The six men held swords and firearms upon them. Fury lit Alex’s eyes up and she slid out of the saddle, to walk up to the group of men. The barrel of one of the pistols was pressed hard against her sternum.

She didn’t know most of them but had met all six before. There happened to be one of the men she knew well enough. Alexandria had helped his wife give birth when the babe was breech less than six months ago.

“Fearhgas MacKenzie McDonnel! Do ye nay recognize me?” The words were a growl. She did not appreciate having weapons drawn against her by her own people.

“Shud I?” He snarled back at her.

“Aye, ye should. I helped yer wife give ye a son that was breech.”

“Mistress Alex?” He looked surprised.

“Aye.” She pulled the tam off of her head and shook out her dark hair.

His eyes widened when he did recognize her. “I dun think I ha’ seen ya not weerin’ all black outside tha Gatherin’.” Fearhgas laughed then sheathed his dirk and dropped the gun to his side. The other men followed suit. “Wut are ye doin’ with these English bastards?”

“They are helpin’ me get home to Dougal. I was captured by some bloody Redcoats.”

“Aye, we heard. Dougal is up tha’ path ah’ways at tha’ village.”

“He is? Oh thank ye Fearhgas!”

“Dun’ thank me yet lass. Dougal ha’ been fit to be tied. I ha’ no seen him this bad since Ellen eloped. Yer husband has damned near fought every single man in the Highlands by now.”

“That is never a good sign Fearhgas.”

“Aye Mistress. You take care that they recognize ye. Iffen’ they don’t, there will be bloodshed.”

“There will be, their blood nay mine. My thanks Fearhgas.”

Saying nothing to the men she traveled with, she spurred the horse on and took off fast for the village. If Dougal was there, she didn’t want him to leave.  

Quickly, they had reached small village. Alexandria was dressed as a man, as she normally did while traveling. The horse she had been riding was not her Bhaltair but the mount wasn’t a bad one. She was fully equipped with all of her own weapons as well.

“I’m so close to home George. Please, these are family. It’ll be safer for ye not ta go in.”

“I told the Laird that I would deliver you myself, personally.”

“The message might not even ‘ave made it to my brother-in-law yet. Really, ye don’t need to go any further.” She was somewhat concerned if the message had reached Leoch what Dougal would do. “What did ye say in the message?”

“I may be foolish at times Madam, but I am no fool.” George teased her while his two brothers were off finding lodging for the night. “I said that you were found unharmed and that I recognized you. You were under my family’s care until you could be properly transported in the next few days.”

“Good. That is for tha best.” She smiled gently.

“I truly am sorry for what occurred.”

“Ye did naught out of malice George. Ye did so out of caring. I cannae fault you for that.”

“I hope one day we shall meet again Alex and that we may talk as friends.”

“We shall. Next time I’ll show ye how to drink a good whiskey as a Scot will do.” Alex’s head popped up. Something was amiss.

“What is it?”

“I dinnae. Shhh.” The hairs on the back of her neck were standing which was never a good sign. Moving both herself and George into the shadows she stayed alert.

“Fecking hell, stay outta sight. Promise me George, do nay come after me nor allow anyone ta come after me until I give tha all clear.”

“I cannot do that Alex.”

“Promise me!” She hissed. “I will nay put ye in danger!”

“I swear.” He sighed, shaking his head.

Leaving everything with Collingsworth save for her weapons, Alexandria crept through the shadows toward the noise of a man singing. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes when she saw who it was. Picking up a small stone she dashed it at the man’s feet. He fumbled and almost fell but it did alert him as planned. Alex truly wasn’t in the mood to be stabbed.

“Murtagh!” She called out softly.

He spun around looking for where the voice came from and once again stumbled. Carefully, Alexandria crept out of the shadows so that he may see her.

“Murtagh! It’s Alex.”

“Alexandria?”

“Aye.”

Murtagh grabbed her swiftly, checking her over. He wasn’t drunk at all. It had been a ruse and a damn fine one at that.

“Jamie and Dougal are lookin’ fer ye.”

“They are here? Truly?”

“Aye. They be at Gellions Pub jest down the way.”

Planting a kiss on Murtagh’s cheek she hugged the wiry little man tight. “In the shadows are tha men that saved me. Let them kin ta go back home please Murtagh?” When he said that he would, she took off in a run.

Tears flowed down her cheeks while her heart hammered in her chest. The pub was crowded, but both Jamie and Dougal towered over most of the men. With the slamming of the door a hush settled over the men inside and they looked to see who had entered. This wasn’t a place for a woman to be seen, save for the serving wenches. Not that Alex cared much, even if she wasn’t dressed as a man she would have walked in like anyone else.

Jamie’s back was towards her but Dougal saw Alex immediately. The emotion on his face was plain to see. There was a mix of fear, anger, and relief welling up within him. Dougal pushed his way through the crowd. Those that didn’t move at once were thrown to either side before he crashed into Alex at full force. She was pitched backwards and into the wall.

The men in the tavern thought that a brawl was about to happen, started cheering on the much larger Dougal over the assumed stranger.

The breath was knocked out of her but she didn’t care. Arms went immediately around his neck and she wrapped her legs about his waist. Upon contact, she sobbed against his shoulder. Dougal’s large hand cupped the back of her head, pulling the tam off. With her long hair in view, the cheering took on another bent.  All of the men there knew that Dougal MacKenzie was hunting for his captured wife.

Dougal trembled against Alex. The weeks of fear, anger, and not knowing anything had taken its toll on him. There was no words between them yet. They couldn’t get past the emotions to speak to each other. All either of them knew in those moments that they were home again in each other’s arms.

Jamie secured a room upstairs for them. After making sure that the fire was built up and candles were lit, he passed his uncle the key. Immediately, Dougal ran up the stairs with his wife.

He laid Alex on the bed and crawled in after her. Dougal pulled her tight to his chest. His strong arms were like a vise around her

“Damn ye Hellion. Damn ye.” He spoke through his own tears.

“I’m sorry Dougal. I am so verra sorry.”

“Did they hurt ye?”

“No. Not at all.”

“What happened? Why did ye run off like tha’?”

“The Redcoats? They were lookin’ for me Dougal. They were on tha way ta Beannachd.”

While he said nothing, Dougal held his wife tightly. He jerked up the shirt she wore to rest his hand on her stomach. He needed the flesh on flesh contact more than almost anything. The only thing Dougal needed to know more was that she was truly unharmed.

“I did tha right thing. They would ‘ave killed the lot of ya, even our son.”

“You damned half Sassenach hellion!! We woulda fought!!”

“I was nayt gonna risk our Caillen. I was nay going ta risk you.”

“Ya already risked me Alex. I would die without ye. I dun told ye before, my life means nothin’ without you at me side. How did ye get away?”

“Do ya remember the English captive in the village?”

“Aye.”

“He and his men found me. They kept me safe and sent word to Colum that I would be returned unharmed. He is ‘ere in the village with his two brothers. It jest happened that I found Murtagh.”

“Aye. We had hoped tha’ this wuld be the way ye would come. It made tha most sense.”

“It was jest luck that I found Murtagh.”

“Nay. Murtagh was a lookout. We ha’ men that are positioned all over MacKenzie lands waitin’ on ya.”

Dougal slid out of the bed and walked to the door. He called for Jamie and in a flash Jamie was there. Firing off instructions to get the Collingsworth brothers to safety and alert the others of the clan that Alexandria was indeed safe and with him, the door was closed.

Dougal didn’t sit back down on the bed. He almost felt that she would disappear once he did. So many times he had dreamed of her and when he would reach for Alex he would wake up, without her. Anger and fear swirled inside of him. He began to pace as he always did when he was uneasy.

“You’ve lost weight.” She frowned.

“I’ve been worried about ye.”

“Too worried to eat? I’m surprised Mrs. Fitz dinnae give ye hell.”

“She did o’course.” His blue eyes watched her carefully.

“Our son?”

“Claire is watchin’ o’er him. He has a wet nurse to keep him full. Do ye kin where ya were?”

“England.”

“No. Why so far?” Fear churned in his gut, Dougal never would have thought they would take her from Scotland.

“Aye. It was done ta keep me outta the hands of Randall. He wants my blood.”

“That ‘tis nothin’ new.”

“Dougal, he has raped, mutilated, and killed women that look like me. Apparently a few men as well. It’s nay like before.”

Unable to speak. He grabbed Alex behind the knee. Dragging her across the bed to him, Dougal began removing her clothing, renting some of the fabric in the process.  His fingers searched over her now bare skin. From the soles of her feet upwards, Dougal studied her. Other than a small bruise that she normally got when riding for days on end, her skin was unblemished as always.

There was still a look of anger in his eyes. That someone would take his wife from him on his own clan lands was a terror he didn’t ever want to speak of. Gently, he picked up Alexandria and placed her on his lap. Dougal rocked and held her that way for a long time. He needed the comfort of her being his as she always was.

When his arm brushed across her breasts, he felt her wince.

“What’s wrong?!”

“Shh. Dougal.” Alexandria kissed him tenderly. “I jest need ta release the milk in my breasts. It gets painful after a bit.”

Tipping his head, a hand gently cupped her tender and swollen breast and then the other.  He helped her ease the pain. Once the pressure eased and he could touch her without her flinching, Dougal pressed Alex back onto the bed. The release of more milk caused it to run down her torso. Like a cat, he tasted the sweet milk.

He pulled away his own clothing then, wanting nothing more than to feel her warm skin pressed to his own. This wasn’t foreplay. This was knowing that she was still there with him.

“I thought ye dead Alexandria.”

“I’m so sorry. The way we spoke before we left. I…………”

“Shhh. No. Ye were right ta go with me back to Leoch. If they would have come to Beannachd it would have been a slaughter.”

“Dougal…”

“My Alexandria. My wife. My beloved. We are both stubborn, we kin this now fer years. I am grateful that I have you back. I wuld ha’ died if somethin’ happened to ye. I dinnae wish to live without you at my side”

His large rough hands stroked her skin, just reveling in the softness of her flesh. They laid together just like that for hours. Rarely was a word spoken. They touched, kissed, and battled back the fear of their separation.

Finally, Dougal rose from their bed. Taking an ewer, basin, and the cloths that were left out – he took the time to bathe the dust and grime from the travels off her skin. Now he sat her between his thighs, holding an arm around her waist.  From his sporran, one of her combs was removed as well as a small jar.

Combing her hair had been somewhat of a stress reliever for him for quite some time. As a matter of fact, it began as a ritual the first time they made love. Dougal always carried a small comb of her’s with him without fail.

Lulled into a state of peace, Alexandria rested against his chest. “Why do you have my hand lotion with you?”

“It smells like you.”

Lotion was then rubbed into her flesh from head to toe. The scent of the road without him with her was gone. It was just the two of them again.

“I am so sorry my beloved wife. I am so verra sorry.”

“Whatever for?”

“I cannae keep ye safe.”

“While I understand that is the job fer some men that is not yer job with me Dougal.” Taking his hand, she pulled it upwards. A lingering kiss was placed upon the knuckles. “We are wed but remember, I am yer equal. I am every bit the fighter and warrior that ye are my love. We protect each other and our family. If they had been hunting you I kin you would have taken the exact same measures I did.”

Chuckling softly, Dougal kissed the back of her neck. “Not many men would be able to handle ye my Hellion.”

“I kin tha’ weel. That is why I married you Dougal MacKenzie. You can handle me and you do so happily. You are filled wit’ the same love that I have for you. I have told you many times husband, you are the only man I will ever love.”

“Dinnae mean I don’t want to wring yer neck half the time.”

“The feeling is mutual. So which half do ye want to wring? My Scottish half or my Sassenach half?”

“Yer MacKenzie half. Tis tha’ half that is tha’ most stubborn. Can’t imagine if you had some Fraser blood in you.” He kissed her shoulder.

Pulling her down to the bedding, Dougal held Alexandria so she might rest some. The return trip to Leoch would be a difficult one.

Dougal woke with a start. Alex was thrashing in her sleep calling out his name. He whispered in her ear with gentle words. Slowly, she eased back into rest next to him. Using a cloth, he dabbed away the perspiration that sprang up on her brow. He could feel her waking. Sleep still claimed her but she was coming around.

“Nightmare my Alex?”

“Aye. I could nay find ye.’

“I’m ‘ere wit’ you. I’m right ‘ere.”

“Thank ye.”

Helping her to sit up, Dougal kept his arms around her.

“I asked ye once, who was the King of Scotland in yer time. You wouldn’t answer.”

“Aye. I wouldn’t.”

“Will ya answer now?”

Alexandria sighed softly, studying her husband for a moment before nodding. “There is nay King of Scotland. Scotland is under the Queen of England.”

“Then the Jacobites……”

“We lost Dougal. Our men battled hard and fast, even won some battles. But, in the end, tha English slaughtered our men. And we lost most of our men in battle. They took away our plaid. The English made it illegal to even have the clans’ tartan in possession. They took away our weapons so that we could nay fend for ourselves. The clans became a distant memory by the time I was born but it happened before even me own grandsire was born. All we had were our names left.”

“Then?.....”

“The men that survived? They were put in prison and hanged. Some, were sent to the Colonies but they were little more than slaves. There were no Lairds that ruled their own land. We ceased being Scottish for the most part. We became part of what was kin as the United Kingdom eventually. Which was under the rule of the English. ”

“Where did we lose our last fight?”

“Culloden. And we never rise again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Violence, violence against women, sexual violence, and blood. Not your jam, then don’t read this chapter. I will add enough in to the next chapter so that you will get the idea of what happened here.**

 

 

Alexandria and Dougal had spent the night together talking about what the future held in store for both of them and their child. They only were able to sleep for a couple of hours before being woken in the early morning to head back to Castle Leoch.

In the wee hours of the morning, something inside of Dougal snapped after hearing what would eventually befall his Jacobite cause. For that, he blamed his wife. Not only was Alexandria the messenger, she was only half blood Scottish.

Dougal once thought that Claire was an English spy. He felt foolish finding out it was the one person he gave his trust to fully. He believed that the English half of his wife must have lulled him with her body into giving up the fight. She was no better than a whore and an English whore at that.  It would explain how she had been taken to England this last time and Randall’s interest in her.

As they rode back to Leoch, Dougal’s mood only grew worse. Murtagh had heard enough of the verbal abuse that Alex was receiving. He effectively herded her away from the others. He got her in front of the travelling party to give the woman a bit of respite.

Since there were no others in front of her, when Alexandria noticed a large stag up ahead she sighted in on the beast. Drawing her bow, she shot a single arrow and dropped the animal where it stood. Spurring the horse, she rode up to the stag making sure it was a solid kill. Immediately she began to field dress the large animal.

Dougal raced up after her with a dangerous expression on his face. Coming out of the saddle with lightning speed, he hit the squatting Alex below each shoulder with the palms of his hands. The shove was unexpected and caused her to land backwards on her bottom.

“Dougal!”  She stood quickly.

“I dinnae give ye permission ta hunt!” He yelled with spittle flying from his lips. Dougal’s face was mere inches from her own.

“None of us ‘ave ever asked fer ye permission before.”

“Now we ‘ave to stop and dress tha’ stag.”

“Dougal, we are only a short distance from Leoch. I’m almost done.”

“Foolish woman! Do not contradict me.”

Jamie and the others caught up and looked uneasy at what was happening between Dougal and Alex.

“Dougal, what bloody bee has flown up yer backside?”

Dougal pulled back his kilt and unfastened his breeks. He pissed into the eviscerated stag. Alexandria stood dumbfounded.

“DOUGAL! What in the blazes is wrong wit’ ye?”

“Ye are no better than an English hoor jest standin’ there!”

Dougal never spoke to Alex as such. Murtagh came out of the saddle quickly and Jamie was just about to slide off his horse when she decided that she had had enough. She had no idea what had gotten into Dougal and it was best that she didn’t stay and find out. A fight like that between them would be bloody.

Alexandria was so furious, once she got back on her horse, she took off on her own. Dougal yelled at a couple of the men to catch her but it was no use. She ducked into the covering of trees and lost them easily. She beat the men back to Leoch by a good two hours. It started an entirely new argument between husband and wife.

 They were in their chambers when they began to fight once more.

“I will nay have ye talk to me as such in front of my men Alexandria!”

“Then speak with honor to yer wife Dougal MacKenzie.” She spat back.

“Who do you think ye are?” His voice was like ice.

“I am yer wife, yer soldier, and yer friend. What has gotten you into such a bother?”

“You are my wife and you will do as yer damn well told.”

She started to laugh. Alex shook her head in disgust. “You are a fool Dougal MacKenzie. That may have worked with Maura and yer daughters but I am not they.”

“Aye. I kin yer not. My wife was a good woman and so are me daughters. Yer a half-breed Sassenach hoor if I ever saw one.” Dougal walked out, slamming the door behind him.

It took a bit for her to control both the fury and sorrow that welled up in her. She had no idea what made Dougal turn on her in such a manner.

Walking down to the infirmary, she retrieved Caillen from Claire. There was a bit of worry on Alex’s part since she had been gone so long. She felt a certain sense of relief when Caillen took to her breast right away and there was no need for a warming up period.

“Alex, are you alright?”

“Aye, better now that I have my Caillen back.”

“You look upset. Is there anything I can do?”

“No. Dougal and I have been fightin’. Tis nothing sleep won’t cure or a rock to his thick skull.”

For the next few days, Alexandria managed to steer clear of Dougal and this newfound temper of his when it came to her. They weren’t sharing a bed and she wasn’t sure at all where he was sleeping.

Dougal had been bedding down with a woman named Coira in Cranesmuir. Coira was closer in age to him. He believed because he held no thoughts about her truly that it was a loophole in the blood oath that Colum made him give. It was a business relationship between him and the woman. She tended to Dougal’s needs and he paid for it.

One morning she went off to the stables to check on the new horse that had been given to her by Collingsworth and her Bhaltair. Bhally had been returned shortly before she had arrived at Leoch. She intended to take Bhaltair out for a short ride.

Something was amiss. There were whispers of men talking. Bidding the nursemaid to take Caillen back to the castle proper, Alexandria continued on through the stables.  She wanted to know what was going on after recognizing Dougal’s voice.

Anger tasted acrid on her tongue. She had warned Dougal of what was to come of the future with the Jacobites and Bonnie Prince Charlie. Instead of the warning pushing him out of the ways of war, it drove him into the madness even further.

Dougal was angry that he had let his Jacobite ideals dissipate over the last year because of his wife and now his child. There was so much that he had missed out on while tending to his family. He needed to take measures as quick as possible.

He now knew, assuming that Alexandria had not lied, that he needed to be that much stronger and have more coin to fight for Scotland. The fury he felt after having abandoning the Jacobite cause was overwhelming and _she_ was the reason.

“Excuse me gentlemen?” Alex spoke after clearing her throat. “I need a few moments of my husband’s time.” There was nothing sweet about the smile she gave and it didn’t go unnoticed. The men had enough respect for Alexandria to acquiesce to her wishes, which angered Dougal all the more.

“Dougal! Are you mad? After what I told you?”

“You have no business here Alexandria.”

“Given my horses are here, I have all the right in the world to be in the stables.”

“This was nay a conversation for the ears of a woman.”

“I don’t understand. You have spoken of the Jacobite cause with other women prior.”

“Aye. They were Scottish like m’self. Not a half blood as ye. They kin they belonged to tha’ right side. I should ha’ never left Geillis fer a piece of tail as yerself.”

“Keep digging this hole, Dougal. Let me know when you are finished.” She snapped.

“It is time that ye learned yer place in life Alexandria. Ye have had your fun but now it is time for ye to settle back and become a lady and a wife. Yer a mother now.”

“Aye. I am a mother now and you are a father. Now that we have that cleared up.” She hissed at him. “You cannae do this Dougal. It will nay work.”

“We need ta be tougher and more prepared. Scotland needs ta be free and we cannae do it without money and war. We will get back our beloved Scotland!”

“Dougal! History does not rewrite itself!”

“Yer correct. WE will rewrite history!”

“Feckin’ hell Dougal MacKenzie have you lost all the sense ye had between yer ears?!”

Anger lit in his blue eyes and with a swipe of the hand, he backhanded Alexandria in a spray of blood. Her lip was torn open and nose bleeding when she looked upon him in disbelief.

“You will nay speak to me as such wife!” Dougal spoke through gritted teeth. “I wuld cast ye out now if it weren’t fer tha’ bloody bastard of a child you bore. Randall is probably tha’ bairn’s father.”

“I. Just. Did.” With the back of her hand, she wiped the blood off. “Didn’t learn tha’ first time ya fought me? Remember that Dougal? I bested ye then and I will best ye now. And you kin all tha’ way to your bloodless soul that Caillen is nay a bastard, he is YOUR son.”

Dougal made a grab for her and she ducked it quickly. Alexandria was strong for a woman but she didn’t have the strength that a man her size would have. She was, however, much quicker.

She was a left handed fighter, as was her husband. Dougal was prepared to block that way. Instead, a right fist caught his jaw right below the joint. The left followed suit. When he was half down she returned with two sharp punches at the back. If he wasn’t pissing blood in the next hour she would be disappointed. Boxing his ears, Dougal hit the straw on his knees.

One of the younger stable boys saw the goings on and quickly rushed off to tell Auld Alec. Alec took what was happening to Colum MacKenzie. It was a move that he would regret til’ the end of his days. He should have stepped in between the pair first.

“You ever strike me again, I will slit your throat in your sleep.” She spat blood in his face. Turning on a heel Alexandria started to walk away.

He began to rise and with a large rough hand, Dougal grabbed her shoulder. He backhanded her once again, this time with his right hand. The second hit made her ears ring and she stumbled a bit. Dougal hooked his arms around her from behind. While much stronger than she as, he did lack her dexterity.

Alexandria reached back and shoved her thumb and index finger into his nostrils and pinched the septum as hard as she could. Driving an elbow into his sternum, she let go of the septum and spun around facing him.

“Leave me be Dougal.”

He shoved her into one of the thick wooden poles. When her head it the pole, it sounded like a ripe melon to her own ears. Throwing his weight into her back, he crushed her up against the wood.

“Let go o’ me ye bastard!”

“Yer my wife Alexandria. I may punish ye how I wish.”

Reaching back, she grabbed the flesh under his arm, right below the armpit. Twisting and digging her nails in, she felt blood in seconds. Dougal stepped off quickly and out of her reach. Throwing a punch, she felt his nose crunch. Unfortunately, she didn’t pull back fast enough and he caught her wrist, twisting it.

“YOU FECKING SASSENACH HOOR!”

Alexandria bared bloody teeth at him. This time he jerked her hard enough that she fell into the straw. Quickly, he covered her body with his own. A brutal kiss was just the start of the attack.

“You are so beautiful when you are angry. Did ye know that wife?” Dougal bit down hard on her cut lip, tasting blood.

“Don’t ye even dare.”

“Who will stop me? I can take you when and where I wish.”

Ripping open the bodice of her dress, he attacked the full swells. She hadn’t fed her son in a couple of hours and her breasts were just beginning to hurt. Biting down on a nipple, Dougal drew blood. Blood and milk filled his mouth as he drank from his wife.

Looking up, Dougal smiled at Alexandria. “This is as God made ya, ye fecking hoor.”

The voluminous skirts were shoved upwards and she could feel his hardness pressing against her thighs. Drawing a knee up hard and fast, she slammed into his testicles as hard as she could. Grabbing a pail that was upturned, she smacked her husband upside the head. Dougal rolled to his side gasping in pain. It was just enough to give Alex time to get up and run.  If it had been any other man, she would have killed him.

Walking back through the castle, still bleeding, Alexandria was waylaid by a servant calling her to see the MacKenzie. She tried to fix the bodice up as best she could. Yet, unable to do anything more than mop up the drying blood, she followed the servant boy.

When she entered the study, Colum turned to greet his sister-in-law. Instead of the greeting, his mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Dougal did this to ye??”

“Aye. But he looks much worse than I do.”

Pouring water from the ewer, he soaked a few pieces of cloth, Colum helped clean the blood on her face. The bruising was hot and swollen from her jaw to under her eye on both sides. There were a couple of cuts from the impact but her nose and lip looked the worst.

“Why?”

Colum looked at Alex with sadness in his eyes. He saw how the bodice of her dress was ripped open. Noting that she did her best to secure it back together, it didn’t do much good. The bite marks left by his younger brother were livid black and purple. Colum felt ashamed. He could feel the desire he had for his sister-in-law even now after she had just been brutalized.

“I told him there was no way for the Jacobites to win.”

“Do ye truly believe that?”

“Aye.”

 “Where is my nephew?”

“With his nursemaid.”

“Then he wasn’t wit you?”

“No m’Laird. I made sure of that.”

“I sent Jamie to see ta Dougal and give him a sleeping physic from Claire.”

“Thank you.”

“Why do ye believe that there is no way fer the Jacobites to win?”

Alexandria stared at the handsome face of the Laird for a few moments. “I dunno how to even explain that to ye.”

“Try.”

“Remember The Lady of Balnain?”

“Tha’ song? Aye.”

“Tis true Colum. Not just a tale to tell.”

“I kin. When I was but a lad of 16….” Colum shook his head. “Ye don’t need to hear about tha’ now.” His brow creased and he looked at Alex. “Yer tellin’ me?”

“Aye m’Laird. I am.”

“But how did ye kin about Rowan?”

“Journals he kept. The things his daughter kept as weel.”

“Who are ye then?”

“I truly am Alexandria MacKenzie. My Da’ is Rowan MacKenzie. Jest not the Rowan you kint. My Da’ was born in 1962 and I was born in 1987.” The words were barely whispered. But Alexandria was not afraid. She was too numb to be afraid. “I’m sorry I lied to you m’Laird.”

“Does Dougal kin?”

“Aye. He kint before I tol’ him.”

“I did too.”

“You already kin?!”

“Rest easy Alexandria.” Colum patted her arm gently. “Iffen’ ye kin the tales are true, tis not hard realizing that you are different than the rest.” He smiled sadly. “Besides, ye are verrah different than any Scottish lass here.”

Alex chuckled, nodding. “Aye. That I am. Do you wish for me to leave Leoch m’Laird?”

“Ach. Whatever fer?

“I did jest knocked the sense out of the MacKenzie War Chief.”

“Bah. Dougal never had much sense to begin wit’. Tha’ smartest thing he ever did was ta’ marrit you and now look.” Colum was angry. No, angry didn’t come close to what he felt. “Are ya afraid of him?”

“Maybe I shuld be but no. I am no afraid of Dougal.”

“I’m saddened to see that my very own brother did this to you.” Gently, Colum cupped her cheek. His heart ached for what she had been through.

“Thank ye m’Laird.” Rising, she kissed his cheek. “I best get myself cleaned up.”

“Aye lass. Make sure you have someone wit’ ya? If for no other reasons than they might get someone to keep ya from killin’ Dougal. Not ta ‘say he would nay deserve it.”

After drinking down a bottle of Rhenish that Claire had added a sleeping draught to, Dougal MacKenzie was passed out completely in the stables.

“How is Alex?” Claire queried.

“I dun kin, Sassenach. She ran outta here so fast, but I would say she is a sight better than Dougal.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“Nay. No ideer actually.”

“Will Colum help her or protect her?”

Jamie looked up, startled. Did Claire know that Colum was sweet on Alex? “He’ll do as much as he is able.” The reply was cautious. “But remember, Dougal is her husband. He has rights.”

“I don’t understand Jamie. He was always so loving towards her. What made him snap?”

“Whatever it is, Dougal best watch himself. He might have rights but Alex has weapons.”

Claire unlocked the infirmary only to find Alexandria there a couple of hours later. She had changed into a different dress and was rocking her son while the leeches did their job on the bruises.

“Lock it behind you please Claire?”

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ Alex!! You look awful!”

“You shoulda seen tha’ other guy.”

“I have. He is sleeping whatever the hell is wrong with him off right now on a pile of horse shit.”

“Did you put him in tha’ manure on purpose?”

“No. That’s where he fell. I may have made sure that his face was rubbed in it.” Claire sat down next to her friend, helping her to remove the leeches. “You still look like hell.” Her brow creased. “Now what Alexandria?”

“Honestly? I dun kin.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

While Dougal had his supporters when it came to the choice of who would be being made Laird after Colum’s death, they did not support what he had done to Alexandria. The people of Leoch realized if Dougal had turned on any other woman besides Alex, that woman would be dead. Even if it had been most men, they would have died at Dougal’s hand as well.

Alexandria was well loved and respected by many of the people on the MacKenzie lands. She was quick to smile and laugh but her help in healing and fighting kept many people alive that easily could have died or been killed by the Redcoats. She had made enough of a difference in the lives of the people of Clan MacKenzie that what Dougal had done to her was unforgivable.

It took a week for Dougal to come back to Leoch after fighting with Alexandria. He had been staying in Cranesmuir. It wasn’t out of fear of repercussions. Dougal, in his madness, did not believe he had done any wrong. He simply needed to heal after fighting with his wife. He may hate her now but he still had respect for her fighting skills.

During the time that he was gone, Alex had taken the time to remove all of her own possessions from their once shared chambers. She had kept items that were a necessity to both herself and her child plus a few things she wished for Caillen to have when he was older.

Alexandria was sitting with Colum in his study discussing a book they had both read.

Hamish was permitted entry without being announced. He came running in happily to give his father a note from someone. The lad had begun to run right back out when he realized Alex was there. “Auntie Lexie!” He hugged his auntie tight, beaming at her. “When ye are finished with me Da’ come out to the courtyard if you please? I want to show you something.”

Kissing his cheek warmly, Alex ruffled his hair with a smile. “If I ken, I shall Hamish. Go now, have yer fun.”

Both Colum and Alex watched him run off.

“Ye love my son very much.”

“Aye m’Laird. He is a good lad. I’m proud to be his auntie.”

“And you my dear sister have a good lad yerself. He is a braw and bonny lad.” Colum was holding Caillen on his lap, playing with the infant.

“Thank ye m’Laird. He does very much look like a MacKenzie.” She smiled. “I believe he will have his Da’s eyes and hair.”

“Between ye and Dougal I shuld hope so!” Colum laughed. “I believe ye to be correct about the eyes and hair lass, but my nephew will have his Mam’s smile”

It was rare to see the MacKenzie as relaxed as he was, although Alexandria did not know that. Even with his wife and son, he rarely relaxed fully. Everyone wanted or needed something from him, even his blood relations. Alexandria would simply pop in to check and see how he was feeling. She came to see if _he_ needed something.

Other times she would simply come by to chat about a book that they both had read or to play a game of chess. Of course she did need his permission for certain things but it was rare. If Dougal had ever cared enough to ask, Colum would have told him why he loved his brother’s wife as he did. She simply cared about Colum MacKenzie. It wasn’t because he was the Laird of Clan MacKenzie or that he was _the_ MacKenzie. With her he was simply Colum, even when she paid respect to him as Laird. With her, he felt like he was a whole man and not the invalid some made him out to be. He loved her for that alone.

“Colum, I wish to speak with ye about something.”

“Aye?”

“Dougal made me promise him something months ago. He said if Leoch and Beannachd could no longer be home, to go to my home before him. I swore that I would”

“You want ta leave.”

“Want? No. Need ta? Aye. My being here makes it unsafe for me, Caillen, and others.”

“It would be selfish of me ta ask ye to reconsider Alexandria.”

“Thank you m’Laird.”

“I will distract Dougal when he arrives so that you may leave.”

“Thank ye. I do have another request.”

“Quite full of yerself today Mistress MacKenzie.” Colum’s eyes twinkled with merriment as he bounced his nephew. He was teasing Alex, of course.

“Aye, as always m’Laird.” She teased him right back. “Colum? Please be good to Dougal. Do not blame him for his actions. And please don’t hold him to his blood oath.”

“Why?” He was surprised.

“I…” Alex paused, trying to hold back the tears. “Colum, I love him. I will love him with my dying breath. If there is a world after this one, then I will love him always and forever.”

“After all he has done, you love him more than you do yourself.”

“No. I love him equally to myself. That is why I must go.”

“Dougal never deserved a woman as you Alexandria. Do ye believe he has broken his oath?”

“He used to say that often, ye kin? How he dinnae deserve me, I always thought that it made him deserve love even more. Love was lost to him in many ways. At least through our times together, he was able to experience it. I kin that Dougal loved me. Colum, I believe something happened. Something inside of him is unwell. Until that heals, he will stay as he is now. Iffen’ it were jest me? I would stay. Now I have my son, he has to come first in all things. As for the blood oath? Aye, I do think he has broken it but it has just been since this last week.”

“Why do you think love was lost on him?”

“He and Maura never loved each other. Dougal never knew his daughters. Hamish is your child, not his. Geillis was insane and her child was lost to him when she was gone. I kin he has bedded many a lass throughout the years, even when we were together before the marriage. Dougal is yer War Chieftain. One doesn’t keep such a position by being lovable by all.”

“Much of that was his own making.”

“Aye. Please Colum, please look after him the best ye can. If anyone is at fault for his behavior, it is me.”    

“Nay Alexandria ‘tis…..”

There was a loud knocking on the door that paused the conversation. The servant that stood outside of the office poked his head in.

“M’Laird, Master Dougal was just spotted entering the castle. You asked to be alerted if he was seen.”

“Aye. Have Angus and Rupert bring him to me. Knock first before permitting him entrance.”

“Aye m’Laird.”

Colum took Alexandria’s hands in his. “We have nay finished this conversation my sister. I ask of you but two things, dinnae leave for good wit’out saying goodbye.” He smiled gently at her. “Be careful. I suggest ye stay behind a locked door until this is sorted out wit’ my younger brother.”

“Of course m’Laird. Please, save these for Hamish. Jest tell him that his Auntie Lexie wanted him to have them.” Alexandria removed the luckenbooth and then pulled off her wedding ring and placed both items in Colum’s hand. “Perhaps he would like to bestow them as a gift to his wife when he marries.”

“Thank ye Alexandria. Ye may go out the other door, jest wait til Dougal comes in fully.”

Alexandria kissed his cheek with warm affection. Mouthing the words thank you, she slid into the side room. When she saw Dougal enter, she walked out quickly.

The two brothers eyed each other warily.

“Have ye come to make amends Dougal?”

“Amends? What fer?”

“To yer wife.”

“That hoor?” He scoffed.

“Why do ye think she is a hoor? Ye have been in love with the lass for five years Dougal, she even bore ye a son.”

“I dun kin if that bastard is even me own.”

“Do ye really think she would have gone with another behind yer back?”

“Colum, she is the only MacKenzie that has been able to escape multiple times from Randall. This time she was gone fer nearly a month and came back unharmed!” Dougal’s eyes darted left and right before he leaned in and whispered to his brother. “I kin she is a spy fer the English.”

“Dougal, ye kin she has killt her fair share of Redcoats. She has killt more than any man but ye.”

“That was to prove her use to us. That feckin’ hoor used her body to seduce me in ways ye will nevah kin. She did it to make me fergit the Jacobite cause! Don’t worry my brother. I will see that hoor dead.”

Colum realized with a sinking feeling that Alexandria was indeed right. Dougal was ill and she was in danger from him. Their bairn was too. Anyone that would try to interfere with his brother trying to kill her would be in danger as well.  

“Dougal, ye are too late. Yer wife left with a new horse jest two days ago for Beannachd. She will be there now.”

“That bitch! How dare that hoor go to the home where my Maura died and my girls were born and raised!”

Colum wisely didn’t remind Dougal that his son was born there as well. “Be careful going there Dougal, you kin women and their wily ways.”

“Aye. I will see ye soon Colum. I best be leaving soon fer Beannachd.”

Colum stared at the close door for some time after Dougal left.  He desperately wanted some of his Rhenish to take away the pain in his body. Yet, now was not the time. He sent a servant to bring Jamie, Rupert, and Angus to him.

Colum did not tell Rupert nor Angus the truth. He sent them off with Dougal to keep an eye on him. Jamie and Claire, on the other hand, were told the truth. They needed to get Alexandria and Caillen to Inverness safe and sound. And they were to leave her there so that she may return to her home. Colum made sure that his sister-in-law had coin with her, just in case the stones did not work.

Colum MacKenzie spent one final afternoon with Alex.

“I dinnae get to tell ye the last time it wasn’t any fault of yer own.”

“I kin. It may well be. Colum, I told Dougal about tha’ outcome of tha’ Jacobites. By sunrise he was ill. Hopefully, with my presence gone he can heal.”

“Aye, I hope so lass. You jest be careful. Iffen’ ye need somethin’ get word to us.”

“I will.” She hugged her brother-in-law. “Thank ye for everythin’ Colum MacKenzie. Your kindness will nay be forgotten.”

The days that followed were quiet. Alexandria, Jamie, and Claire were in no rush to arrive at Inverness. Alex said very little. There was such heartbreaking sadness that surrounded her that Claire grew more and more concerned.

They decided to spend one last night in Inverness together before leaving Alex in the morning. Claire had asked Jamie privately to watch little Caillen so that she and Alexandria may talk for a bit.

“It’s strange seeing you with your hair down, outside, and in a dress.” Claire smiled.

“It feels strange.”

“Are you sure that this is the best idea Alex?”

“Aye.” She closed her eyes and started again. “Yes Claire. I need to get better with my English accent again, damnit. Yes, it is the best idea. I can’t stay here. Dougal will come for me. Colum was kind enough to help but Dougal will figure it out eventually.”

“Do you have any idea why Dougal is…well just why!?”

“Why his cheese slipped off his cracker? Multiple reasons, truly. Do you have any idea how many times he has been hit in the head and knocked unconscious just in the time I have known him? It could be that or something like a brain tumor for all we know. I think it was because I told him the Jacobites and Prince Charles would fail. There would never be another Uprising and in my time the Queen of England is the Queen of Scotland.”

“I never thought to ask, does Elizabeth become Queen?”

“Yes she does. She was still Queen when I came over in 2014.” She smiled softly. “I believe she was crowned in 1952.”

“I will miss you Alex.”

“I’ll miss you too Claire. You are a sister to me. Which makes things odd because Jamie is so much like my baby brother.” Her eyes twinkled for the first time in weeks.

“You do share the same bloodline.” Claire chuckled.

“That we do.”

“What are you going to do about Bhaltair? I know you love him.”

“He is being held in a stable here in Inverness for the time being. I sent word to Captain Collingsworth to retrieve him. I know that George will take good care of him.”

“Good. I do have an odd question for you, actually a couple.”

“Yes?”

“Were you at the Gathering?”

“Yes. Not for long unfortunately. I was called away. One of the cotters near was hurt and I went to tend to him.” She smiled softly. “Best dressed healer ever for binding a broken arm.”

“Did you know that Colum loved you more than just as an in-law?”

Alex laughed softly and shook her head. “Yes. I didn’t realize anyone else knew.”

“Dougal told Jamie and well…” Claire shrugged. “I didn’t think that Colum cared about such things.”

“He wouldn’t have done anything about it, Colum is a good man like that. Plus, with his condition he was impotent. I was one of the few people that spoke to him as a friend and not as the Laird. He enjoyed reading and I would sit with him and talk about books we both read. He’s also an excellent chess player but had very few people he could play with without it being seen as political. If I was in his study, it could easily be put off to me being a healer. I love Colum very much but as my brother-in-law.”

“What will you do if you cannot go back?”

“I may stay in Edinburgh or Glasgow or return to England. I can’t stay here in the Highlands. Not too many 6’1 women walking around that it would go unnoticed.”

“Would this Captain Collingsworth help you?”

“Yes, but I would not go to him for help.”

“Why?”

“George is a good and kind man, but I do not wish to give him hope that there would be anything between us. Claire, there is nothing Dougal can do that would make me stop loving him. That doesn’t mean he couldn’t do something that I would hate him for. Love and hate aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“You aren’t even angry at him now are you?”

“No. I’m not. Hurt, yes. I also know this isn’t something that he could have helped.”

“One more question for you. If you knew this would be the outcome of your life here would you do it all over again?”

“I had five years of unconditional love. I have family and friends here. Yes, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. Would you?”

“Yes.”

The following morning when Claire and Jamie woke, Alexandria was gone. Jamie ran to the stables of the inn they were staying at to find Bhaltair gone as well. When he returned to the room, he found Claire sitting on the bed reading a letter that apparently been left by Alex. There was another letter, still sealed with wax, addressed to Dougal.

 

_My Dearest Claire and Jamie,_

_I know you wished to say goodbye differently but I had to do this on my own. Please know I love you both dearly and deeply. You are not just family but also my friends. Thank you for helping me get away from Leoch. Thank you for helping save not only me but my son. Somehow, I will repay that debt to you both._

_I hate having to leave. If Dougal simply left me for another woman, I would have stayed. Alas, that was not what happened._

_Claire, my sister, if you would, please tell Jamie the truth of my origins if you are ever able. He deserves to know._

_Jamie, my brother in arms and in heart. Take care of yourself and of Claire. Please be careful. Something is truly amiss and I have no idea what it is. Perhaps it is something I know and forgot or it’s an omen. Promise me this, please._

_If you go to the surgery and hit the middle board dead center in the bottom of the table, there is something there for both of you. Just call it a wedding present._

_Both of you, I will beg this. Please be kind to Dougal if at all possible. This disaster that has happened is not his fault. He is ill. Claire can explain it more fully than I have time to write the words out. There is something within him that simply broke. He may come out of it eventually or it might be what kills him. I have no way of knowing and only time will tell. He is not to blame for his actions against me, his illness is the cause. That doesn’t make him less dangerous, unfortunately._

_I left a diary in the box that we kept the laudanum in. Read it, if you so wish and then please give it to either Colum or Dougal._

_Love,_

_Alexandria MacKenzie_

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**_18 Months Later_ **

Claire was in a small apothecary in Inverness getting supplies to help Alexander Randall the following morning. The bell rang when someone walked in. Claire didn’t pay any attention to the person coming in until the person said something.

“Mistress McCreary, I ‘ave yer package ready to go.”

“Thank ye.” Reaching over, she took the already paid for package and started to walk out.

Claire knew that voice. Spinning around, the person was already gone.  She swiftly dashed out to the street. Eyes darting left and then right, she found the woman.

“Mistress McCreary!” Claire called out.

Turning, the woman saw who it was.

“Claire!”  Alexandria moved maneuvered quickly through the people on the street. “What are ye doing ‘ere?”

“I should ask you the same!” Claire hugged her friend tight.

“Come, I am jest up the ways a bit. We ken sit and talk.”

“I can’t.” Claire’s shoulders dropped. “I need to get back to the camp.”

“Is Jamie there?”

“Of course.”

“Ken I come wit’ ye? I’d love ta see him.”

“He would love to see you! I will wait to ask what you are doing here so you only have to tell the tale once.”

The two women chatted happily on the way back. Claire filled her in on what happened to Jamie and how they stayed in Paris for a while.  Alexandria stuck to the shadows mostly, just for safety measures. She was still armed as she always was but there were a great many others armed as well. They were able to enter the great house unseen.

“Did you remarry Alex?”

“No. God no. My mam’s maiden name is Creary. Tack a Mc on anything and it sounds somewhat Scottish.” She grinned.

“How are you able to stay about if you aren’t married?”

“I’ve said that I am a widow and a few people have met my rather fetching twin brother.” She coughed at the end.

“Brilliant!” Claire laughed. “What are you doing about money?”

“Colum gave me more coin than I realized when I left. He was concerned that iffen I cannae go back what would happen. Well, coin spends the same iffen’ I couldn’t or wouldn’t. I also work as a healer, of course.”

“Have you seen Randall?”

She shook her head. “I take it he is ‘ere?”

“He is. His brother as well, who is dying. I’m helping treat the brother and Randall is giving me information on what the British Army is doing.”

“As much as I hate tha bastard, it’s a good trade. What is tha brother dying from?”

“Tuberculosis.”

“How far advanced?”

“If he makes it more than a few more days I would be surprised.”

“I take it tha the brother is nay the bastard tha’ Jack is?”

“Not at all. He is a sweet boy.”

“Maybe he will infect his brother. Ach. I should nay have said that. We duna need a bloody outbreak.” Alex sighed and then smiled. “Ah Claire, it is so good ta see ye. I have missed these sorts of discussions wit’ ya. I ‘ave worried about my family for the last year and a half but…… I couldn’t do a thing about it.”

“Alex, everyone that knew understood. Even those that didn’t know what was going on and only saw how Dougal was treating you, they understood. You are well loved by the MacKenzies.”

“Thank you. Is everyone well?

“We lost Angus but that it all thus far from those that you were close to.”

“Damn. Rupert doing well?”

“He took Angus’ death pretty hard. He ended up losing an eye.”

“But he is healing properly? What of Murtagh?”

“Yes, Rupert is doing well and Murtagh is most likely out with Jamie.”

“Good. Angus breaks my heart. Pain in the arse and ornery as hellfire but he was a good man.”

“Sassenach!” Jamie called out.

“Back here Jamie.” Claire replied, holding a finger to her lips to keep Alex quiet.

Jamie walked in about to say something and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Hello cousin or is it nephew?” Alex smiled and rose to greet him.

“How? What? Why?” He stuttered.

“Breathe cousin. Breathe.” Alex’s voice was soft. “I could nay do it Jamie. I could nay go through tha stones again.” She hugged him with great affection.

“It didn’t work?” Claire asked.

“I dinnae. I didn’t try. My heart is still ‘ere in Scotland.”

“How is Caillen? Where is Caillen?” Jamie looked worried.

“Ahh. He looks like a miniature Dougal. Handsome lad is my son. He is good and happy. He is with his nanny right now.”

“Would ye like ta hear about Dougal auntie? Or is it Auntie Cousin?” He teased.

Alexandria bit her lip, considering the question. Swallowing hard, she nodded. “Aye, ye imp.”

“About six months ago something happened. It was like he snapped out of whatever was eatin’ him up on the inside. He slept for days. When he came back around, it was like the last year had nae happened Alex. He remembered verrah little. When he could nae find ye he panicked. He thought that he had been hurt and someone took ye and Caillen. Colum, m’self, and Murtagh told him what happened.”

“Thank ye Jamie. I take it Murtagh knows about me then? Is Dougal here?”

“Aye. Murtagh knows and Murtagh and I know about Claire as well.  Do ye wish to see Dougal?”

“Yes. No. Fecking hell, I dun kin yet.” Alexandria pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Aye. I do.”

“He still loves ye Alex. He is making himself sick over ye. Dougal has always been a bit strange but this is killin’ him. You are the only person who he has loved more than himself.”

“Aye Jamie, I kin. I had to protect my son. Colum knew that if it had jest been me, I would have stayed.” Something flitted across Alex’s face that Jamie could not fathom. “Claire, did ye ever figure out what was wrong with him?”

“As close as I could come was some sort of paranoid psychosis. Dougal was already mistrustful of most people. But when you told him about how the Jacobites would fail it tumbled out of control with him. Then with him not eating, sleeping, and drinking too much? It made it worse. Since you were the messenger, you were the target.”

Alexandria was about to respond when one of the sentries on the building came in. The young man looked as if he had seen a ghost. “Jamie!”

“Aye?” Jamie didn’t even look over.

“There is a carriage coming. It’s _The_ MacKenzie.”

“Claire, ye dinnae tell me you were throwing a party.” Alex chuckled.

“Ya kin we are gonna have ta get Dougal with Colum ‘ere aye?” Jamie’s words were quiet.

“I understand. It’s fine Jamie. Claire and I should probably set up a room fer Colum. Please warn him that I am here? I dinnae wish to scare the Laird. Is Dougal near?”

“No. I sent him out to do some scouting. He will nay be back for a bit still.”

The MacKenzie was resting comfortably as possible. He had spoken to the two women about suicide on his own terms and while Alex wanted to beg Colum not to, she understood. Claire suggested the yellow jasmine but it was Alex that said to mix it with the laudanum. In the warmth of the room, Colum now held the key to his final night.

“Claire, Jamie, if ye would be so kind as to give me and my sister time to speak privately.”

Alex sat in a chair next to the bed with both of her hands wrapped around one of Colum’s. Tears fell down her cheeks silently.

“Ach. No need to cry for me dear Alexandria.”

“I’m not crying for you Colum. I understand your reasoning. I am crying for me because I will miss you.”

“Thank ye lass. You will be missed by me as well. You _have_ been missed. Did the stones nay work?”

“I have no idea. I dinnae try. This is my home. I could nay leave. Do Letitia and Hamish know what your plans are?”

“No. No one knows but you and Claire. I assume she will tell Jamie. Do you know what my condition is called?”

“Aye. It’s called Toulouse-Lautrec Syndrome also known as pycnodysostosis. Makes your bones break easily, especially in the legs and feet. Yer mam and da’ were known as carriers.  While they did nay have the disease ye inherited it from them.”

Alexandria struggled to explain how everything worked without using medical terms finally she gave up and grabbed ink, quill and paper. She was able to diagram out what recessive inheritance meant.

“This is why I have the disease and Dougal does not.”

“Aye. It is unlikely I am a carrier seeing how there is enough time between our actual bloodlines. So if Dougal is a carrier, Caillen will not have it.”

“Have you seen my brother?”

“No. He doesn’t kin I am here.”

“Are ye gonna let him see ye?”

“Aye Colum. I will.”

“Ye still love him.”

A blush lit Alex’s cheeks and she nodded.

Colum untangled his hand from her’s and brushed the tears away from Alex’s fair cheeks. “Dougal never deserved yer love and devotion but he does still love ye.” He smiled gently. “Ya kin I have loved ye for a long time Alexandria and not how a man should love his sister-in-law.”

“Aye. I kin.”

“I always wondered if ye did. Dougal tell ya?”

“No. We never spoke about it. I just felt it.”

“Did others kin?”

“Jamie and Claire but only because of Dougal.”

“Ach. My baby brother could nay keep a secret.”

She laughed. “I’m keepin’ my mouth shut!”

“Only because ye know it ta be true! Will you answer a question Alexandria?”

“If I am able, of course.”

“Could a women like ye ever have loved a man such as I?”

“I dinnae understand what you mean by a woman like me or a man like you. If you are referring to your condition, of course I could.  Colum, you are not your illness. You kin that better than anyone. You possess a quick mind, a loving heart, and so much more.” She leaned in closer to him. “I have to admit you do have a rather nice bum as well. As your healer, I should know.”

Colum laughed warmly. “Thank ye my sister.”

There was a ruckus outside the room, Dougal had arrived. Not saying anything, Alexandria poured Colum some of his prized Rhenish. The mixture that Claire had given him would taste awful.

“I’ll let you speak to your brother m’Laird.”

“No. Do not go yet.”

“Very well.” She sat back down in the chair.

When the door burst open and Dougal MacKenzie stepped into the room, he did not see his wife at first. When he did finally see her, he stopped and stared.

“Alexandria.” He whispered.

“Dougal.” She rose, kissing Colum’s cheek. Alex whispered in her Laird’s ear one last time. “You will never be forgotten m’Laird. Let my love, respect and our friendship carry you through ta the other side.” Standing tall, she nodded to both men. “I’ll let you have some private time together, if you would excuse me.”

“Alexandria, please don’t leave. I would like ta speak with ye afterwards.” Dougal made her pause on the way to the door. When she nodded, he tried to smile. “Thank ye.”

Alexandria wept. Shaking off both Claire and Jamie she needed to let the tears cleanse her. She wept for Colum, for Dougal, her friends and family that would die in this senseless battle. Most of all, she wept for her son. Caillen would never know how grand Clan MacKenzie was before the massacre that was nearly upon them.  

Finally, she dried her tears and took a breath. Focusing inward, the sorrow still held in a tight embrace but there was work to do. There was until she heard Dougal.

Straightening herself out, she walked into Colum’s room and closed the door quietly behind her. Dougal was kneeling, on the side of the bed. Colum was gone. Steadying herself, she knelt by her husband. Alexandria simply wrapped her arms around Dougal and let him have the time he needed.

The gentle touch of fingertips to the back of his shaved head and the strokes to his back made Dougal mourn even further for all that was lost. There were so many times that he and Colum were at odds with one another. Yet, none of it mattered. This was the first time in Dougal’s over 50 years that he had a life without his older brother.

Slowly, Alexandria sat upon the bare wooden floor, bringing Dougal with her. His face was pressed to her thigh. She stayed that way for a long while, rubbing his back like she would have a child. The door opened just a crack with Claire looking in. Alex shook her head, no need to interrupt.

“How ken ye stand to touch me?”

“What do you mean?”

“All I have done to ye Alexandria, how ken you stand to touch me?”

“Do you remember what I swore ta ye? That no matter what, I will always love ya. I still love ya Dougal MacKenzie. There has been times that I didn’t like you very much but that doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.”

“Ya shulda stopped. Ye shulda ran.

“I did run.”

“Aye, ye did. No one blames ye for it. Not even me. I’m so sorry fer what I put ye through. I am so verrah sorry Alexandria.”   
“If ye need to hear the words tha’ ye are forgiven Dougal, then ye are forgiven. But remember, ye were not well. You were verrah verrah ill. Iffen’ it weren’t for our son, I would had stayed but he needed to come first.”

“Where is our son?”

“With his nanny. Most likely he is asleep by now.”

“How did ye kin?”

“Kin what?”

“To find me and Colum here.”

“I didn’t. Claire spotted me in the apothecary.”

“Ye remarried.”

“What? No. I did nay such a thing. Tho’ I have used my mother’s maiden name here in Inverness to be less conspicuious.”

“Two rings?”

“Ach. You best recognize the one ye gave me on our wedding day. The other was one I had made fer ye ya beast. Five stones, five diamonds to be exact. There is one for each year that we were together.”

“Were together.” Dougal sighed looking to his wife. “I am so sorry Alex. I am so verrah sorry.”

“I kin.”

“You and our son were the last people I ever wanted ta hurt.”

“Dougal, you were ill. There was nothing that I could have done to help you. You were also a danger to me and to Caillen. You made me promise that if Leoch or Beannachd could no longer be home that I would return to my home prior. I jest could nay do it. This was as far as I could go.”

“I have verra few memories of that time. The ones that I do 'ave are me worst nightmares.”

“Come. Go get a pair of horses for us ready. You need ta meet your son. He looks like a wee Dougal.”

“Truly?”

“Aye. Yer still my husband. Yer still his Da’.”

Dougal walked out into the main part of the house, he spoke quietly with Jamie in regards to Colum’s burial and let his nephew know that he would be back.

Alex remained behind for just a moment to pick up her things. Dougal had already walked to bring the horses around.  Pulling Jamie and Claire aside, she whispered for their ears only. “You .ave one chance ta stop this nonsense. Charlie needs ta not make it ta see the sun rise tamarrah.”

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

There was a chill in the air as Dougal and Alexandria road towards her home outside of Inverness. He watched her silently. Gone was the silly teasing they used to do. There was no more racing for the horizon on horseback or stopping in the forest to make love. With Colum gone and the Alexandria Dougal loved gone as well, he felt a bite of loneliness that he had never felt before.

Her home was a stone cottage with a small stable. The stable boy came out when he heard the horses come down the path.  The lad was only about twelve years old and a sweet one. She was more than happy to take him in. His parents had far too many bairns to feed as it was. So Alexandria provided food, clothing, and shelter for the lad – along with a bit of coin.

“Thank ye Benneit. Did ye have yer supper?”

“Aye Mistress.”

“Good. Go on now, get up to the house and get some rest.”

“Thank ye Mistress!”

“Come, this way Dougal. I dun want to wake the household if they already are asleep.”

“I shall follow ye lead.”

Alex rolled her eyes at him but smiled nevertheless. “Are ye hungry?”

“Aye. Hasn’t been overmuch to eat lately.”

“I didn’t realize that.” Stepping through the kitchen there was still stew over the fire. The rich scent made the home feel warm and cozy.

“Ah! Yer home Mistress!”

“Good evenin’ Margaret. Everything well?”

“Aye Mistress. The wee one dinnae want to sleep but…..OH!” Margaret MacKenzie’s eyes went wide finally seeing Dougal standing there with Alexandria. “My pardon Master Dougal, I dinnae see you there!”

“Do I kin ye?”

“Aye! My pardon, it is a bit dark in here. We have seen each other at the Gathering and when you came to collect rents. I’m Alasdair’s widow.”

“Oh! My pardons. I did nay recognize ye.”

“Both of ye, enough with the formalities. Dougal meet Margaret, Margaret meet Dougal.” Alex was amused. “Margaret, I am going to get my husband something to eat would you be so kind as to set up my reading spot please?”

“Oh of course Mistress.” Margaret left to do as asked.

“Good thing Margaret never learnt how ta cook for jest a couple of people auld man.” Alexandria made two large bowls up and one small bowl. She added more bannocks to the tray and shoved two large bottles of wine into Dougal’s hands. She took the tray and necessary utensils into a small room.

 “What is this?” He was still smiling from being called auld man.

“I never figured out the purpose of the room but it makes for a nice place to read in by the fire.”

Alex set the tray down.  There was a good sized fire going but the room itself was no more than the size of a very large marriage bed. The floor was covered with thick rugs and thicker pillows. Making some sort of nest for them to sit in, she finally relaxed. 

Dougal picked up a bowl and began to eat. He immediately noticed she wasn’t eating. “Are ye nay hungry?”

“No. I ate wit’ Caillen before I left.”

“So ye brought all of this out for me?”

“Aye.”

“Feckin’ hell. I am gonna be a fat auld man.”

Alexandria choked on her wine, laughing. “Dougal, ye gotta long ways ta go before ya turn ta fat. I ken see yer ribs.” Picking a bit of fluff off one of the pillows, she looked up at him. “How are ya feeling about Colum?”

“I dun kin ta be honest wit’ ye. There has nay been a period of time tha’ Colum wasn’t in my life until today. I’m angry tha’ he didn’t speak ta me first. We argued often but he was me brother. We did agree on one thin’ tho’.”

“Oh?”

“Aye. You.”

“I dinnae understand.”

“Colum tol’ me often enough that I dinnae deserve ye. He was right. He also loved ye.”

“I kin he did love me. He told me before ye got there. Though, I already was aware. I dinnae kin he tol’ you that you didn’t deserve me!”

“Ya kint?”

“Aye. He never did anythin’ that was improper but I could see.”

He set the food aside. “Alexandria, come here……please?”

“Dougal…”

“I sweer ta ye. I am nay gonna do anythin’ untoward to ye.”

She slid closer to him. Dougal tried to smile but he just couldn’t. Cupping her cheek with his large rough hand, he closed his eyes. He pressed a chaste kiss to her temple.  

“I swore I’d do right by ye Alexandria and I dinnae keep that promise.  I ha’ never been so sorry fer anything as I am fer betrayin’ yer trust.”

Alexandria stopped him from saying another word by kissing his lips. Pulling back just slightly, she smiled softly. “Dougal MacKenzie, I ‘ave told ye before and I will tell ye one last time. I love ya. I will always love ya. Ye ‘ave been forgiven by me a long time ago. I brought ye home wit’me because ya are tha love of my life. Ye belong wit’ me jest as I belong wit’ you. Yer son needs ya. I need ya.”

Blue eyes searched her lovely visage. She was telling him the truth. Grabbing her around the waist, Dougal pulled his wife to him. Alexandria wrapped her arms around his shoulders and just held him close.

Gently, she pulled back. “You eat, I will be right back.”

She came back about ten minutes later holding a large covered basket. Managing her skirts so she may sit down next to her husband, she set the basket between the two of them. Pulling out two dolls, she placed them on Dougal’s lap.  The cloth dolls were handmade but obviously by someone with quite a bit of skill. The larger of the two was about the length of his forearm. From the shaved head and beard down to the clothing, the doll was obviously a miniature version of him. The other doll was half the size of the first. The clothing was the same but there was no beard and on the head there was a wild shock of red curly hair.

“Ye son knows all about ye. He has a doll of you and a doll of himself for story times. You both go on very true and very great adventures together.” Alex smiled. “Mind you, he often takes my place but still.”

“Thank ye fer doin’ that.”

“My pleasure.” Biting the inside of her cheek, she banished the tears that began to well up.  Alexandria pulled out a large leather bound book next. “Flip through it. Every month since the day he was born, except for when I was…captured… I have made notes and taken prints of his feet and hands. It was to be your gift when our Caillen became a man.”

“I dun kin what ta say…”

“Ye dun need ta say anythin’ Dougal. I wanted ye to kin that you never ceased bein’ part of us.”

There were other smaller books in the basket. Some were filled with notes about Caillen. Others were simply funny stories about their son. Dougal’s favorite was the one that was filled with the stories Alexandria told their son about his mam and da’. So much of what she recorded were things that Dougal didn’t get to be there for and stories Caillen would forget. Carefully the basket was repacked to be put away.

“We should get some sleep. ‘Tis quite late.”  She rose to her feet.

“Aye. Yer right. I ‘ave to be back in tha mornin’.”

“Dougal, dinnae go please? Stay ‘ere wit’ me and Caillen just one more time, that is all I ask of ye. We dinnae what will happen to the three of us in a few days. Please?”

“Do ye mean it Alexandria?”

“Of course I mean it Dougal.”

“Do ye want me back in yer life and in the life of our son? Ye kin tha’ it could happen again.”

“I kin. I want ye back. Iffen’ it happens again we will deal wit’ it again.”

“Ye kin this is tha longest time we ‘ave spent alone ta’gether in seven years fully dressed?” Dougal smirked, rising as well.

“Perhaps I should wait then. Maybe give ye a reason ta come home to us.”

“Ohhhh. Ye are a wicked one hellion. Verrah wicked indeed.”

“Or should I show ye what ya will be missin’ iffen’ ye don’t come back?”

Laughing softly, Alexandria showed Dougal the way to her set of rooms. She left him alone for a few moments while she went to grab somethings.  Coming back in, she was surprised to find Dougal still dressed. He was staring at a frame on her bedroom wall.

“I dinnae kin ye did tha’.”

“Frame our weddin’ decree?”

“Aye.”

“It is special ta me. I wanted it where I would always see it. Now strip. I am not gonna have ye climbin’ into my bed like that.”

Dougal laughed. In the 18 months of separation, she had not changed. Alexandria took her time with him. Her fingers brushed, touched, and scrubbed every inch of his body. She shaved his head and trimmed his beard for him as well.

“There. My Dougal is back.”

“Yer Dougal is glad ta be back. Now wife, one of us is wearin’ far too much clothin’. Seein’ how I am tha one that is standin’ bare as a newborn bairn…..”

He helped her remove the many layers of clothing. It was only when Alexandria was standing in nothing but her shift that he stopped. Drawing her to him, he laid his head on her shoulder. Strong arms wrapped around her slender waist and he stood there like that for a while.

One hand grasped the hem of the soft cotton shift and he drew it upwards. Sliding the hand across her belly, he stopped there for a moment. Finally he pulled the clothing off and dropped it to the floor. Tender kisses brushed along Alexandria’s throat while the pins were pulled from her hair. Soft curls dropped downwards.

“Ye cut yer hair.”

“It needed it.”

It no longer fell past her hips but only to the small of her back. Dougal climbed on the bed, pulling her with him.

“If a man does nay believe in tha existence of God all he would ‘ave ta do is look at ye. Ye canne be jest luck ta ‘ave been made this beautiful.”

“Dougal….” Her cheeks colored bright red.

“It’s true me wife. Angels would weep with envy seein’ ye.”

“Do I need ta get ye eyeglasses like Ned?”

“I ken see ye jest fine.”

He ran his fingers through her long hair. He didn’t realize how much he had missed stroking through the silky strands of her wild mane. Dougal felt divided in two. He very much wanted to make love to his wife. He wanted to show her physically how much he had missed her. The other part wanted nothing more to get to know her again. The last 18 months felt like a lifetime.

“Ye look tired Alex.”

“No, not tired. I am jest relaxed with ye here.”

“I want ta make love ta ye but I don’t.”

Giving Dougal an amused look, she raised a brow. “You not wantin’ to make love. I think tha’ world might be ending.” She teased.

“Damn hellion. What am I gonna do wit’ ya?” Dougal laughed. “I meant ta say, it isn’t about tha’ sex. Its about jest bein’ wit ya. Us. Ta’gether.”

“This is a hard question but I need ta kin so we can proceed. How many women have ye had in yer bed in tha’ last 18 months?”

“I kin. There was tha’ widow Coira in Cranesmuir. She is tha only one I remember. Unless ye count my right and left hands.”

“Thank ye.” Alexandria rose from the bed, and walked into the other room. After a few minutes, she returned.

“What is tha’?”

“Medication, jest ta be safe.” Wiping the skin on his hip with a clean square of a rag soaked in whiskey, she injected him with an antibiotic. Dougal winced but said nothing.

“Alex?”

“Aye?”

“Will ye answer tha same question?”

“The only person ta share my bed besides ye in over 10 years has been our son when he has had a nightmare. I wasn’t promiscuous in my time and I certainly am not here either.” Alex reached across Dougal to grab something.

Instead of her reaching what she wanted, Dougal wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Alexandria squeaked softly but didn’t resist. Pulling her closer, he kissed his wife. She didn’t resist that either. Full soft lips opened like a morning rose and she returned the kiss.

“I dinnae knew tha’ love could ever be like this, until ye came in’ta my life.” He whispered.

“Dougal……”

“I mean it my hellion. Ye kin as well as anyone we Scots are a passionate sort. But love? Love between a man and a woman is rare. Men like me? We dinnae marry for love. We marry for power, lands, and alliances. Sometimes love blooms when people marry. Usually, tis naught but a fondness. I am lucky ta have ye. I’m even luckier ta have ye love me in return.”

When tears wet her lashes, Dougal kissed them away. “Shhhh. Nay need fer tears lass. I love ye. I kin ye love me. We have our bairn and each other. That’s all we need.”

His calloused hands stroked down her back. They laid together just like that for a while, with her cheek on his shoulder and her body above his.

“I always seem ta fergit how delicate ye are.” He whispered.

“Delicate?” Alexandria chuckled against the side of Dougal’s throat.

“Aye, delicate. Yer a tall one but small boned. Ye always looked as if the wind could knock ye down but I kin better than tha’.”

Still chuckling, she pressed her lips to his throat. Kissing at the pulse point, the warmth of his skin was intoxicating.

“Ya need to rest my Alex. Mornin’ will come soon and I want ta spend time wit’ you and our boy.”

“Aye.”

Turning, Dougal held her as he always did in their bed. Her back to his chest, with an arm draped around her. Kissing her temple, he whispered a single word. “Rest.”

Alex fell asleep easily, as she usually did. Dougal felt the cold bite at his heart. She was the one woman, the one person he loved more than anyone else in the world, including himself.  Yet, he had never been good to her. She had been his and only his for seven years. Yet, for almost five and a half of those years he had dallied with other women. Everything he touched withered.

The proud and fierce Jacobite had been dismissed by the Prince. It was more than that. He never cared about his wife and daughters how they deserved. He was at best distant and at worst completely absent from their lives. He had craved power, coin, and his own pleasure more than anything. Yet, because of his black hearted desires most of that always slipped through his fingers. He was a failure. Even the Lairdship would most likely go to Jamie to hold while Hamish learned to be a leader. Hamish, the son that was never his.

As he watched Alexandria sleep, Dougal knew that she was the only person in his life that was ever consistent. That woman, no he corrected himself, HIS woman would walk barefoot through the fiery pits of hell to bring him back. But, even she had to take her leave to protect herself and their son. Dougal didn’t blame her for that. She had done what was right.

Looking down, his smile was somewhat bittersweet. She had a clear conscious, he had always thought. It was the reason she could sleep like she did. He remembered so well the first time she had fallen asleep with him.

It was the first time they had made love at the secluded spring.  Between the heat of the water and their lovemaking, she was drowsy. He stayed awake, guarding them both under the shade of a tree. It was the first time he had a chance to fully study her features in the light of day without being noticed. High arched brows and sharp cheekbones, she did look like a MacKenzie. There was something that softened her as well.  Her nose was small and dainty, with an upturn at the tip. It was her lips that he had noticed first when they were pulled apart from each other. Well, besides the fact that she was a woman. The corners of her lips turned upwards, even when she wasn’t smiling. They were full and softer than anything he had felt before. The smattering of freckles across her nose helped give her an impish look. Seven years later, she hadn’t changed.

Dougal had felt that he had taken advantage of her that day. There was something inside of him that had mourned while she had slept. He ‘knew’ that when she awakened that she wouldn’t want anything to do with him.

She could have had her pick of men, even then. While Colum’s wife Letitia had the highest of ranks among the women in the traditional sense, it was Alexandria that garnered the respect from both women and men.

She was not just a fighter but a warrior that could go head to head with any man and did. She could save the lives of many that were destined to die at the hands of the former healers. Of all the men of the MacKenzie Clan, she chose him. She chose the man that no one loved but all feared the wrath of. She loved him fully and had no fear of him. That part made Dougal smile, even now. He was wrong then and he had been wrong this time when he saw her just earlier that day.

It would be dawn soon he guessed. Perhaps an hour away? Dougal wasn’t for certain but he knew his guess would be close. Alexandria made soft sleep sounds and turned over. She nuzzled against his bare chest that made him ache all the more. What he didn’t see was her eyes opened just a fraction under thick black lashes. She slid her leg over his calf and pressed closer. Dougal’s hand tightened on the bedsheets. It was taking everything he had not to wake her.

He soon realized she was already awake when her hand cupped around his cock and began to touch him with languid strokes.

“Iff’en yer trying ta get me at tha ready hellion, ye might ‘ave noticed ye gave me a cockstand before ya went to sleep.”

Biting his chest, she giggled. Taking a nipple between her teeth, she flicked her tongue quickly against the tip, eliciting a groan from Dougal. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her to her back. His weight pinning her beneath him.

“Now there is my husband.” Alexandria grinned a tad wickedly.

“Hellion, yer gonna be tha death of me.”

She laughed.

Grabbing her leg, he drew it high. In no more than a heartbeat, he was buried to the hilt inside of her.  Her beautiful eyes went wide with surprise and with just that single thrust she convulsed around him. She sang his name to the heavens above.

“Miss me did ya hellion?”

She couldn’t speak properly just yet but strong, slender arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him down so that she could kiss him. Teeth snagged his lower lip and bit down. Quickly she let go to kiss Dougal with the sweetness he had only knew with her.

He started thrusting inside of her once more. Each time Alexandria’s hips rose to meet those thrust. Their bodies were already slick with sweat and skin glided against each other’s. Pulling away from the kiss, Dougal whispered in her ear.

“Christ woman, yer like a virgin all over again. Yer so tight.”

Her nails bit at his back in response. He pulled back which elicited a growl from her lips. Flipping her to her belly, he was on her. Wasting no time, he was buried deep in mere seconds once more.

“My love, my wife, my heart and soul.” His lips were pressed against the shell of her ear.

Hips bucked upwards and she shoved her rounded arse to grind against him. When she tried to draw her knees under herself he thrust harder keeping her pinned to the bed. Dougal bit the back of her neck, making Alexandria shiver beneath him.

“Yesssssss. That’s me girl. That’s me love.” His hand went beneath her to cup the fullness of her breast and toy with the nipple.

Alex was soaking wet with the sheer need of him. Again she tried to get to her knees and again she was shoved back on to the bed. Her body writhed and undulated beneath him.

“Dougal, oh Dougal!” She wept with love and relief. Their bodies connected physically but their hearts and minds shared the love they felt. 

When she came again, Dougal thrust in harder and harder. The large bed shifted beneath the powerful thrusts.  He pulled her back hard and rose to his knees. One hand stayed on her hip, pulling her back with each thrust.  The other wrapped around that slender waist, holding her tight to him.

Leaning back to his chest, Alex twisted just enough to find his lips. Kissing him hard, she cried out beneath the kiss as another orgasm swept through her body.  The tightness milking him, Dougal roared out his wife’s name. Spilling his love into her.

He had to help hold her up for a few moments. She stayed there, her head tossed forward. Dougal used the opportunity to kiss her skin from shoulder to shoulder and nip at her throat once more. Easing her gently back to the bed, he pulled away to lay down next to her.

Alexandria nestled against his side with her head on his shoulder.

“I love you Dougal.”

“My Alexandria. My hellion. My wife. I will love ye for an eternity.” His thumb swiped away the drying tears on her cheeks. “I dun wanta fight. I wanna take me family home and live peacefully.  I would feckin’ live in England if I had ta, jest to keep us all safe and ta’gether.”

“What changed?”

“All tha time I told ye tha’ it wasn’t jest ye any longer? I finally realized, it’s jest not me any longer either.”

Alexandria was about to say something but the loud pounding on the door of her home didn’t permit her to finish.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

PLEASE NOTE: This chapter is full of what could be considered common triggers. Please read with caution. This chapter is vile and violent!!

 

Alexandria threw on a just enough clothing so that she was decent when she hit door. There was a dirk in her hand at the ready as she opened it.

“M-m-m-mistress McCready?” The young man was only about 15 or so.

“Aye?”

“They need ye at the encampment. Somethin’ is wrong wit’ tha Prince. They think he’s passed”

“Lemme get me things and I will be on my way. Go to tha’ kitchen and get yer fill of food and drink lad.” She pointed him the right direction.

She woke the sleeping Benneit. He was given orders to pack food stores on the one horse and saddle up Bhaltair along with Dougal’s mount. With orders to return and not to leave unless it was an emergency, she sent him out to the stables .Alexandria was going to wake Margaret, who was already up and getting dressed after hearing the commotion.

“Margaret, do nay leave tha cottage unless it is an emergency.  Bolt tha doors and windows tight. Dinnae answer the door unless it is m’self, Dougal, Claire or Jamie Fraser.”

Dougal was almost dressed when she entered her bedchamber again.

“Did I hear right?”

“Aye.” She was pulling on old clothes that had once been Dougal’s.

“Alex, dress as a lady. Please?”

“Why?”

“Ye might get hurt iff’en ye are mistaken for a man.”

“I might get raped if I am mistaken for a lass. I ken tend to those that may need it easier than if I am in a dress.”

Arming herself, she started grabbing bags, saddlebags, and boxes. Dougal taking half of them and her the other half, they moved quickly to the stables. Loading up the one horse with medical supplies, food and drink she added more stores to both her and Dougal’s mounts.

“Benneit, return to tha’ cottage now and stay in there.” Turning, she looked at her husband. “Ready?”

“Aye.”

Within seconds there were riding as fast as they could towards the Jacobite encampment. A glance was given from Alexandria at Culloden Moor. She knew the history. She knew as well as Claire did what could potentially happen if something didn’t change the course of history.

When they arrived at the home Prince Charles was staying in. Alexandria started unloading her items. Getting two of the men to bring them in, she turned to Dougal. Throwing her arms around him, she kissed her husband hard. There were tears in her eyes when she broke from the kiss.

“Ye listen ta me Dougal MacKenzie. Don’t do anythin’ foolish. You need ta start sendin’ the men home.  If tha’ Bonnie Prince is well and truly dead, we canne fight tha’ English. The morale will be dead along wit’ him. Get our people home and ye get yerself back to Leoch. I won’t be far behind ye.”

“Alexandria….”

“Dougal, iffen ye only listen ta me once in yer life do it this time. Please. I beg of ye Dougal. Get tha’ food and drink to tha men and get yerself home to Leoch.  Clan MacKenzie is gonna need ya more than ever before. Promise me?” She begged him.

“I sweer ta ye. I will do as ye asked. Come home ta me is all I ask fer in return.”

“I will. I love you more than life itself Dougal. If somethin’ happens remember that.”

She kissed him one more time and ran into the great house.

Following the noise, Alex raced up the steps into one of the parlors. There she found Jamie and the generals staring at the obviously dead body of Prince Charles Stuart. Unseeing eyes stared at the ceiling. Seeing the Prince slack jawed and turning grey, she stopped in her tracks.

“Get that boy out of here!” One of the men yelled.

“No one needs to know this until we decided what to do!” Said another man.

“The men already kin. A lad came ta get me at home ta see iff’en I could help.” Alex didn’t try to hide her feminine voice.

One of the men grabbed her around the bicep. “Who do ye think ye are?”

She glanced down at the hand touching her. “I’m tha lass that has a knife touchin’ yer belly MacDonald and would be more than happy to gut ya like a deer if ye don’t remove yer hand from my arm.”

When the man glanced down he saw she was quite serious. He pulled his hand away and stepped back.

“Gentlemen.” Jamie was trying very hard to sound soothing and not laugh. “This is my Auntie, Alexandria MacKenzie. She is Dougal’s wife and the healer of Clan MacKenzie.”

That snapped all of the men to attention. None of the generals had seen her before, as they were not of the MacKenzies. All of them had heard the stories whispered about her. They all knew of Dougal’s ways. He was a man that commanded attention wherever he went. A skilled warrior and leader, people followed Dougal for his intelligence and charisma. Still, the War Chieftain of Clan MacKenzie had well known faults. Canny and sly, Dougal was devious.

Many were amazed when he wished to wed Alexandria. While he preferred intelligent women, she was considered too independent and for the likes of Dougal.  Then those closer to the boarders of the MacKenzie lands and beyond them began to understand. Dougal and Alexandria were two sides of the same coin. There was a gentle calm to her that soothed his savagery. She didn’t look like the average Highlander lass nor act like one. Tall and lithe, there was something otherworldly about her beauty. Her skill with weapons were better than most any man. All of that started the rumors about _what_ could she possibly be.

No one was for certain what she was, so went the tales outside of the MacKenzie lands. Some said she was a Baobhan Sith or a vampire that killed for blood. Yet, because of her good nature, she healed the sick in return for the deeds she must do.

Others believed her to be the reincarnation of Fionn’s daughter.

The most common belief was that she was a Glastig, mostly due to her fighting skills. The Glastig were a type of made fairy rather than a born one. Most often the Glastig was considered benevolent. Sometimes they were associated with malevolent actions such as appearing to men with promises of sexual favors and then murdering the men.

“Now, while yer all in here bellyachin’ about what ta do, you got a lot of men panicking. You wanted ta be generals so damned bad, now get yer fat arses out there and lead yer men ta safety.  There cannae be a battle wit’ tha English. The men haven’t been fed proper like fer how long?? They are tired, sick, hungry and not armed proper either.”

“I will nay listen ta a woman!”

“Nor I!”

“Ach, then yer bloody fools the lot of ya!”

Alex smiled coldly. There was something in her eyes that was frosty and deadly at the same time, knowing all too well what that might entail, Jamie spoke up.

“Ye naught willin’ ta listen to a woman that has more sense than any of ya, then listen to me. We are weakened.  This is a battle that we cannot win!”

“Look here Fraser, if we hit the English here.” MacDonald jabbed a fat finger to the map on a table.

With an echoing THUNK a knife sunk into the hard wood of the table. It was a mere breath away from the man’s finger. MacDonald jerked back quickly, trying to figure out where the knife came from. When he finally looked at Alex, he realized that she had the knife’s twin in her hand already.

“Culloden Moor is flat ground. There is nay a place ta hide. The English have weapons and men that far outnumber what we have. Dun believe me? Saddle a horse and I will show ye.”

Andrew MacDonald cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should listen to tha lass.”

While the men began their plans for retreat, Jamie came close to Alexandria.

“Where is Dougal?”

“Helpin’ get tha men out in small groups. The mist is heavy enough tha’ it is less noticeable.”

“Aye. Good idea.”

“I need ta go Jamie. I need ta get Caillen ready and the few belongings I need to carry.”

“Go Alex. We will see ye at Leoch?”

“O’course. Make sure that wily auld man of mine stays outta trouble.”

By the time Alex returned home, she was shivering with the damp cold. Taking her possessions off of Bhaltair, she loaded them onto one of the other horses in the stable.

When Margaret opened the door, Alexandria noticed that the woman looked terrified.

“Run Mistress! RUN!”

Not even having the time to react, a blade was ran across the older woman’s throat. The spray of red covered Alex. The body of Margaret MacKenzie Barrach dropped to the floor.

“Welcome home Madam MacKenzie. It is _such_ a pleasure to see you again.”

Alexandria was staring into the flat dark eyes of Johnathan ‘Black Jack’ Randall.

“Raise your hands above your ears. Come in nice and slow. Try anything and your children will die.”

Her lip curled in disgust but she did as commanded.

“Where are the children?” Her voice was like warm silk as she spoke with an English accent.

“They are safe.”

“That is not what I asked. Let the children go and I will acquiesce to your wishes.”

“Tempting but if you wish the children to survive you will do so anyway.”

“I will beg you on my knees. Let the children go and I do whatever you ask of me.”

Randall’s lip curled. He had wanted this woman for many years. For the last two, he did not know if she was living or dead. It was just by chance that he found out where she was, thanks to his new _wife_ speaking with Claire Fraser.

Licking his lips, he whispered. “Kiss me. Kiss me like you would a dear lover.”

Her stomach jerked in response but she did once again as asked of her. _Dougal! I am so sorry_.

Stepping closer to Randall, she let her hands rest against the nape of his neck. Pulling the ribbon free that clubbed his hair back, she ran her fingers through his thick locks. The first kiss was gentle, even close to being chaste. With the next kiss, she parted her lips beneath Randall’s, inviting him for further exploration.

The kiss was returned by Randall. His arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer. Alex could feel his erection already.

“It will be a pleasure to get to know you Alexandria.”

He tucked a curl back behind her ear just as Dougal always did. Taking a breath, she smiled.

“The children, Johnathan?”

“You may release them.” He rubbed his chin. “First, strip.”

“May I keep my shirt on please? I would rather not frighten the children.” Trying to sound as if she were obeying, Alex was actually seething inside.

“I feel generous, yes you may.”

Randall helped her remove the clothing, checking for weapons. He even removed the shirt she wore making sure she was hiding nothing.

“Shhh, I shall keep my word to you. I simply do not trust you not to hide anything.” Randall laughed lowly. Running a fingertip down her spine, he smiled. “You are lovely. I am going to enjoy you.”

Randall opened the door to Caillen’s room. Benneit was trying to keep the toddler quiet. The boy looked up in shock to see his Mistress in nothing but a man’s shirt and her hair unbound. The English soldier stood very close to her, it was obvious that she was in distress.

“Benneit, I need ye ta do something for me.”

“Aye Mistress?”

“Take Caillen and make yer way to tha encampment. Find the MacKenzies tha’ are going back to Leoch, ride with them back there. You are to tell them naught about where I am or why. Jest tell them that I will be on my way shortly. Iff’en ye cannae find the MacKenzies, look fer Claire Fraser. Do ye understand me Benneit?”

“Aye Mistress I do. But…”

“No buts Benneit. Ye must do exactly as I asked. It is verrah important.”

The boy glanced to Randall and then back to Alexandria. Finally he nodded.

“Tie Caillen to ye and go now. Dinnae stop til ye reach the big house at the encampment. Please Benneit, follow my instructions. Tell no one, at all.”

“Aye Mistress, I shall.”

She kissed the boy and then held her son. She smothered his little face in kisses. Alexandria was certain she would never see her son again. Randall escorted the boys and Alex to the door and watched as the pair rode off together. She did not cry. She would not cry in front of her captor.

“Remove the shirt.”

She did. She wanted to bull rush the man but Alex knew she was at a disadvantage.

“Put your hands upon the table.”

She complied. Randall kept a close eye on his captive while cutting meat and cheese. He found dried fruit and the bannocks that the late Mrs. Barrach made earlier in the day.

“Tray?” He asked.

“Before you and two over to the left.”

The tray was loaded up, not unlike the one that she had fixed for Dougal the night before.

“Wrists.”

“Excuse me?”

“Give me your wrists.”

Biting back a retort, Alexandria extended her wrists with palms up. He had found the coils of rope and braided hide while she had been gone apparently. Winding rope around her wrists, Randall tied them to together tight.

“Walk.” When she complied, Randall licked his lips and smirked. “You do look quite lovely from behind.”

With direction, she walked into her own bed chambers. Still, she said nothing. Randall set the tray down and arranged her into the position that he desired. Flat on her back, bound wrists rested on her belly. Feet were flat and parted knees completed the look.

There was no small talk. Randall ate while he watched his prize. Alexandria was fed from his fingertips. The first time she refused a bite, he swung a fist into her belly. Coughing, she doubled over. Tears came to her eyes with the coughing and Randall licked them away.  

“You don’t have to be so stoic, so brave with me Alexandria. Your freedom isn’t out of reach for you. Just be my good girl and I will let you go.”

Once more, she said nothing.

“You realize, I didn’t even know your name until today? I knew that you were a MacKenzie, but that was all. Thankfully, my wife was able to supply that. Mrs. Fraser had helped my brother. Now, she has helped me.”

Taking a bottle of wine, he upended it over Alexandria’s face. Eyes stinging from the alcohol, she said nothing still. Streams of the red wine ran downwards. It pooled at the hollow over her throat and at the lower part of her abdomen.

Randall licked her skin. Cheeks and brow were lapped clean. He turned his attention to her lips, trying to force them apart.

“Do not make me warn you again.”

With the warning, her lips went slack. The hollow of her throat, breasts and downward. Randall crawled along her body. He forced her thighs open and licked the drops from her there as well. His hard cock was grinding against Alex’s face.

It was taking every bit of patience she had not to bite, but she managed. If he had been undressed, it might have ended differently.

Randall quickly became bored with her. He tossed the food to the side and grabbed her by the hair. Half pulling, half dragging – he made her follow him to the main room of the cottage.  Taking more rope he used it to toss over an exposed beam in the ceiling. He attached it to her bound wrists. Pulling hard, the she was barely on the tips of her toes.

Belly churning with fear, it took more out of her strength than Alexandria realized. She felt like her skin was icy while a whirlwind of fire ate at her insides. Prayers were sent up that she would not suffer for long.  Unfortunately, she knew that with Randall he was going to take his own sweet time.

Wearing nothing but his buff colored breeches, he stood behind Alex. Randall ran his fingers along her stomach.

“I have dreamed of this for such a long time. Never before have I been at a crossroads such as this. As much as I want to make you bleed and scream, I wish to make love to you as well.” Taking his time, he braided her hair to get it out of the way. “Agree to return to England with me and I will do neither act.”

“Why would you want me to return to England with you?”

He chuckled softly. “She finally speaks.” His hand cupped her breast, teasing at the nipple. “My wife will not be able to…..” He paused, searching for the word. “….tolerate my passions. You, however, could.”

“I hope you understand this Johnathan because I do mean it with the utmost of sincerity. Go fuck a barrel cactus.”

He twisted her nipple cruelly, digging his thumbnail into the small bud. “I knew you would say something like that.” He smiled. “This shall be fun.”

Stepping away briefly, he returned with a short single tail whip that had been with the rest of his clothing. It was only about three feet long. It wouldn’t do immediate damage like the one he had used on Jamie but it would be nearly as vicious.

The first strike of the whip burned like it was tipped with fire. Alexandria winced with the pain. Still, it was something that she could tolerate. Slowly the tempo of the strikes increased. Welts upon welts and the skin was sliced open.

Grunting, she stumbled from the pain. She found her footing again quickly. From shoulder to thigh she was covered in welts and blood. Tears streamed down her cheeks, Alex was unable to help it. Yet, she didn’t cry out at all. Her blood hit the floor, pooling there.

The whip hit the soles of her feet now, opening the skin there. Randall laughed softly as she danced before him.

“Dance for me Alexandria. Dance.”

It all became too much and she fainted. The bindings at her wrists pulled tight. He yanked her upright and backhanded her. It was enough for her to awaken. Randall wrapped an arm across her breasts and the other around her stomach from behind. He kissed and licked at the cuts along her shoulders, tasting the blood.

Stepping back, the front of Johnathan Randall was covered in her blood. He was a master of torture and continued lashing at her back with the single tail whip. When she fainted again, he cut her down.

“You are beautiful like this Alexandria. You took the lash like no one has before, man or woman.”

Carrying her back to her bed, he laid her on her belly. He tied her bound wrists to the head of the bed once again. Gently now, his fingertips traced over each cut with admiration. Rubbing his face along her back, Randall groaned with pleasure. He didn’t realize that she had woken and if he did, he wouldn’t have cared.

Breeches were discarded. Kneeling between her thighs, he used her blood as lubricant. Stroking his hard cock, the head was pressed against that tight star. Slowly, unwilling to break this toy, Randall permitted himself to sink into her arse.

Randall fucked Alex hard and fast. The rape only lasted for a handful of minutes, but it seemed like forever to her. He stayed inside of her when he finished. His tongue tasted the blood and sweat that covered her back.

Turning her over, with a smirk he moved between her thighs once more. This time was for her pleasure and his own. Unable to help it, she did have an orgasm. He had been gentle with her then. Performing oral sex upon her was a delicious treat. She was so sensitive. Randall enjoyed fully Alexandria’s spill of tears when she did orgasm.

When Randall left for a while, she let the tears slip down soundlessly. Fighting the binding rope, she managed to roll back to her stomach. It eased the burning pain of her back. She jerked hard when something wet and warm touched her.

“You managed on your own, good girl.”

“I am not a bloody dog.” She snapped at him.

“No, you are more of a cat than dog. Are you going to purr for me little kitten?” Randall smirked.  “Now be still, I do not want your wounds to fester.”

“Then bring me my medical kit. Hot water will do nothing.”

“Perhaps later.”

Seething, Alexandria tried to remain still. The bottoms of her feet were the absolute worst. She whimpered in pain when Randall touched them.

“I have found your weakness at last.” He squeezed the bottoms of her feet with fingers digging in to the soles.

She yelped and kicked out at him. The bottom of her foot hit him directly in the jaw, knocking Randall back and on to the floor.

Randall’s eyes burned with fury. He slowly rose and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Backhanding her, once, twice, three, and with the fourth she was finally unconscious. He took out his fury on her body. Fists pounded into the welts and cuts left by the whip. When they began to seep with blood once again, he smiled.

While she was unconscious, Randall battered Alexandria’s body from the inside, raping her once more. He bit at the front of her body, covering her breasts in deep marks that also bled. And when he finished, he curled his captive against his chest so that he may find respite with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

“Captain? We have had no contact with the Mistress McCreary.”

“Pardon?”

“Two days in a row now we have gone to her to get medications for our wounded and she has not answered.”

“That is very unlike her.” He frowned. “Very well, I shall go check on her myself.”’

Captain George Collingsworth normally checked in on Alexandria at least a couple times a week. Inverness was crawling with unsavory characters besides those that were part of the Jacobite and English armies. Someone always answered, even if Alex wasn’t there.

He stabled his horse and noticed that her black beast of a horse was antsy. That didn’t bode well. He came up the back side of the cottage. The stench of death was in the air.  Soon, he saw where it came from.

Gently, Collingsworth stepped past the body of Mrs. Barrach and into the cottage home of his friend. Creeping silently, he used the tactics taught by Alexandria herself. He was not prepared for what he saw.

In the center of the main room, Alexandria MacKenzie hung by her wrists. Her face was bruised, swollen and bleeding. There wasn’t anywhere below the neck that wasn’t cut, bloodied, or bruised. The strike of the whip caught her across the side and she didn’t make the slightest of sounds. Covered in filth and blood, Collingsworth wasn’t for certain she was even alive.

He stayed in the shadows, watching each strike of the whip land against her skin. He nearly vomited when he saw who held it. Johnathan ‘Black Jack’ Randall smiled happily as he did more damage to the unconscious Alexandria. Fury sang through the veins of Collingsworth. He knew what sort of dark hearted bastard Randall truly was.

There was a pause in the whipping. Randall tossed a bucket of cold water on her. It awakened the unconscious Alexandria. Spitting and fighting, she tried to pull at the rope bindings. Her captor stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss he gave her was tender, sweet, and very much unrequited.

The bloodied flesh of Alex was stroked in the way a lover might in the middle of the night. Randall coo’ed sweet words of tenderness and love to his captive. If someone did not actually see the abused body of Alexandria, they would have believed the words of love.

Reaching up, Randall went to remove the rope Alex was hanging from. His attention adverted, it gave Collingsworth time to sneak up upon him. Hitting Randall in the back of the head with the butt of his sword, the torturer was rendered unconscious.

“Alexandria, It’s George. George Collingsworth.”

“I’m not exactly in the best shape to receive guests George.” She tried to smile.

“Hold still.” He cut her down, catching her before she fell to the ground.  “Can you walk?”

“No.” The soles of her feet looked similar to raw meat.

“Dear God, what has he done to you?”

“Nothing that won’t heal. Get me a shift please George and get me to the encampment.” Her voice was starting to slur.

Collingsworth changed his own clothes. He had to use some that had once been Dougal’s. He couldn’t wear his uniform into the Jacobite encampment. He was gentle when he pulled the shift over Alexandria. She winced as the fabric touched her skin. Taking a blanket, he wrapped it around her the best he could. He pulled a cloak around her to hide her features. He didn’t have time to waste with Randall or he would have killed his own rapist on the spot. Collingsworth did hit him hard in the groan with his booted foot but nothing more.

“Can you ride?”

“No, George.” She was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Gently, he carried her to the stables. Bhaltair and the pack horse were attached with leads to George’s horse. He had taken the time to change the tack. The more unnoticed he was able to go, the better off they both would be.

Alexandria slipped unconsciousness on the short ride. Collingsworth realized that she was burning with fever.  How long did Randall torture her for? The encampment was scattered and wild with the people still left. He kept trying to find someone to point him in the direction for help. Nobody would listen to him.

Finally, he noticed a large man that he recognized. He had been the one that interrupted the conversation he had with Alex that one night in the barn.

“You there! Big man! I need your help!”

Rupert turned with a scowl. He stalked towards the Englishman who dared to come into this camp.

“Rupert.” Alexandria’s voice was barely audible.

“Alex?!”

George Collingsworth brow creased. “I rescued her from Johnathan Randall. She is in bad shape. I brought her here to find a healer and her family. Can you help her?”

“Aye, hand her down ta me.” Rupert saw how badly injured she was. Giving Collingsworth a nod, he directed him where to take the horses. “Meet us at tha’ big house.” He took off running with Alex in his arms. 

When the guards saw that Rupert was carrying someone they let him in quickly. He could feel the heat coming off of her body. “CLAIRE! JAMIE!!” He bellowed.

Jamie came out first. “What are ye yellin’ fer??”

“It’s Alex. Our Alex.” Rupert was afraid for her. He had seen her wounded before but never anything like this. He had never seen anyone in this bad of shape.

“CLAIRE!!!”

“What is it?” She came out drying her hands.

“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ!” Claire surveyed the damage. “Get her into a private room and fast.”

Somewhere in all of the confusion, Collingsworth came in. He was struggling with the large chests that were part of Alexandria’s healing medications. Jamie looked upon the Englishman with surprise.

“Red! Help me please? These are Alexandria’s. I figured they might be of use.”

Grabbing some of the chests, Jamie started to bring them to Claire and walked right back out. “We cannae go in. Alex is undressed.”

“Jamie, I need those. Hopefully she has something that will help the infection.”

Closing his eyes, Jamie walked in with the chests and right back out again after setting them down. Collingsworth did the same but didn’t walk out.

“Will she be alright?”

Claire, surprised to hear the Englishman’s voice, looked up abruptly. “I don’t know.” With a creased brow, she realized she would need help. “Jamie I need your help!”

“Aye?”

“Hold Alex so that I might clean her up and assess the damage done.”

Turning nearly the same shade of red as his hair, Jamie walked in with his eyes closed.

“I’ll do it.” Collingsworth spoke softly. “I found her like this, so it isn’t like I haven’t seen her. I’m also the one that dressed her.”

Claire looked to Jamie, who nodded.

Helping move Alexandria’s body, Collingsworth took gentle care of his unconscious friend.

“I never asked your name.”

“George. George Collingsworth.”

“I’m Claire Fraser.”

“I figured you were. Alexandria has spoken about you often.”

“How do you know Alex?”

“I was her captive once upon a time.” He smiled wryly.

“Pardon?”

“A couple of years ago or more, she posed as an English woman bringing supplies. When the others surprised us, I begged them to leave her be and take me. The men laughed and I realized I had been tricked. She wouldn’t let any harm come to me and gave me her protection. Then when she was captured, I helped her return to the MacKenzie lands.”

“I see. I heard the story from my husband.”

“Which one is your husband dear lady?”

“The large redheaded man, Jamie.”

“I was under his care for a while. Your husband is a good man.”

“Thank you.”

It took a couple of hours to clean her up. Claire insisted on Alexandria’s hair being washed as well. Who knew what Randall had done to it with the stench and tangles that were there.  If it wasn’t for the penicillin that Alexandria was able to make, she would have died. Even now, Claire wasn’t certain that Alex would survive.

Collingsworth sat down with Jamie and Claire to tell them what he had seen.

“Nobody had heard from Alexandria in a couple of days. The men had dropped by to fetch medications for our wounded you see.”

“She was helpin’ both sides then?” Jamie asked.

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Alexandria was….is… a healer like none have seen. She wouldn’t deny help to someone in need.” Claire supplied.

“That horse of her’s was in the stables mad as anything I have seen. There was the smell of death in the air. I found her servant with her throat slashed. Randall was there. He had hung a rope from the rafters and was whipping Alexandria.” George shuddered at the memory.

Jamie’s features went hard. He knew too well what Randall could do.

“Red, there wasn’t any part of her body that wasn’t touched. He was killing her slowly. When he paused to hold and kiss her, I hit him on the back of his head. I took Alexandria and brought her here. I didn’t think to see if Randall was dead. I was too worried about her.”

Hearing Alexandria call out, Claire went to check on her friend.

“That bastard needs to die.” Jamie spat.

“I concur.”

“Ye would kill off yer superior? Yer own countryman?”

“That man is not my superior. We are of the same rank in His Majesty’s Army. Even if we weren’t he would never be my superior.”

Jamie cast the man with a critical eye. “What did he do ta ye?” The words were quiet.

“Not dissimilar to what he has done to Alex.” He admitted.

“Aye. Me too.”

Rupert MacKenzie checked in with Jamie and Claire. He had brought them the rest of the supplies that were on the pack horse while staying out of reach of Alex’s horse. After getting the news, Rupert left for Leoch. Dougal needed to know what had happened.

Someone was with Alexandria at all times. George, Claire, and Jamie took shifts in watching her. Drifting in and out, Alex began to hallucinate in the moments when she was awake.

“Jamie, someone might wish to head to Leoch and fetch Dougal. I’m afraid Alex isn’t going to pull through this time. I’ve done all that I can. It’s all up to her now.”

Jamie nodded, looking in the doorway to his auntie inside. He didn’t know that Rupert had left. “It might be fer tha best iffen we wait til she passes. I dun kin if Dougal could handle seeing her as such. He’ll blame himself as it is.”

“What will he do about their son if Alex does die?”

“Caillen is still wee. I doubt that Dougal could handle tha bairn on his own. Maybe a nursemaid or maybe give tha boy to a couple that is childless. Ya never kin wit’ Dougal.” Jamie ran a hand through his hair. “This may be what does him in Sassenach.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dougal is a wily conniving bastard when he wants ta be. Alex tho’? She brings out tha good in him. Wit’ her gone there might nay be enough good for him to salvage. He will kill Randall iff’en its tha last thing he does.” Jamie frowned. “He would make sure it would be tha last act he ever does.”

“You think Dougal would kill himself after killing Randall?”

“Aye. I do.”

Three days went past and Alexandria had shown very little in the way of recovery other than the hallucinations seemed to have stopped. Claire had to resort to giving her what amounted to be sugar water in hopes of keeping her hydrated and for nourishment.

In the early hours of the morning, long before the sun had even risen, George Collingsworth was sitting close sketching a picture of her.

“Water…”

“Alex?”

She grunted a response. He throat and mouth were so dry it was painful. He rose quickly and got a cup of water for her. Alex needed help sitting up and he helped her without reservation. She tried to drink too much too fast and he had to stop her.

“Shhh. Rest dear Alex. Go slow. You don’t want to bring it back up.”

Grunting again, she lowered back to the bed in exhaustion. It took no time for her to fall back asleep. Collingsworth went to one of the sentries and asked for someone to get Claire.

“Did she awaken?” Claire asked, coming in the room.

“She did but only for a few moments. She asked for water. I gave it to her.”

Doing a quick check of Alex’s vitals, Claire noticed the fever had finally lessened. She gave Alex another injection of penicillin before sitting down. She watched how Collingsworth took care of her friend. He had placed a number of wet cloths in a pail outside the window and kept them covered. He would use one on Alexandria then rewet and replace it, so there was always a supply. Sometimes the cool cloths were the only thing that seemed to help her.

He was the one that also helped Claire move Alex’s position so that she wouldn’t get bedsores or when the sheets needed changing. No matter what needed done, George Collingsworth would do it.

“You care deeply for her.”

“I do.”

“Why?”

“When I first met her, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. While because of her I was captured by the Scottish men, she made sure that I was treated as a man. No one tried to harm or harass me. No one would cross her word. She showed me how to be a man in ways that I never knew were needed. Alexandria made certain in her absence I would be well taken care of and I was. It was the first time I truly saw the Highland men for what they were – men of honor and their word. We are taught from a young age that the men of Scotland were barbarians and less than a dog to us. I am ashamed I ever believed that.”

Claire motioned for him to continue.

“Your husband helped with that Mrs. Fraser. When I returned to the fort, Johnathan Randall was irate that I had been captured by Alexandria MacKenzie, although he didn’t know her given name then. He put me in the stocks and raped me throughout that night. No man or woman should ever have to go through that sort of pain. This was by my own countryman that I was treated as such. It was a hard lesson to learn, but I indeed did learn it.”

“I’m so sorry you went through that George.”

“Randall has been getting worse and worse. He has developed an obsession with her. It has gotten to the point of he is attacking women that resemble Alex. Since they are Scottish women, the Army is unwilling to do anything about his actions. When I was able to help her, I didn’t realize how badly I wanted her. I don’t mean that how it sounds.  I wanted her to stay with me and become my wife. Of course she refused, she wanted to go home. I helped her return to her home because her happiness meant far more than mine.”

He looked up briefly at Claire before beginning again.

“I was promoted to Captain but I was in charge of the medical services. I will not complain about that. The thought of hurting someone based solely on where they were born disgusted me after what happened. I had more respect for the Scottish strangers that I had met then my own peers. She sent word to me to take her horse and I came. She decided to stay in Inverness instead. Our friendship grew because of that. She helped both the English and the Scottish with their medical needs.”

“Did you know where she was going to go?”

“No, she would not say.” He glanced over at the sleeping Alexandria. “To say I care for her isn’t nearly enough. I love her Mrs. Fraser. I know that I cannot have her but I still love her.  To let her die at the hands of a maniac like Johnathan Randall was something I could never allow to happen. I may be hung for treason but at least I can say I know what love truly means.”

Claire was about to say something when the barking of dogs and the shouts of the few men that were still on the grounds interrupted her.  Dougal MacKenzie had arrived. 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Claire heard the commotion and leapt out of her chair to see what was going on. Her eyes widened at the sight of Dougal striding towards her. She moved swiftly and tried to stop him.

“Where is me wife?” The words came out with a snarl.

“Dougal wait!”

“Ye are nay gonna keep me from my Alexandria. Step aside Claire.”

“Damnit you stubborn bastard! STOP!” She grabbed his arm. “You cannot go in yet.”

Dougal pushed her aside and kept walking.

“Dougal!! I will take you to her just STOP for a moment.”

His back went ramrod straight. Turning with fire in his eyes, he glared at Claire.

“Dougal, Alex is badly injured.” Her tone softened. “You need to be prepared for what you are about to see.”

“What happened to her? Rupert did nay kin other than the man that brought her was English.”

So that’s how he knew to come, Claire realized. “To the best of my knowledge, a horse whip was used on her for two days straight. She has been mostly unconscious for at least a week now. She is healing but she still has a high fever. Dougal, she might not make it. Right now she is alive only by her own willpower. She woke up earlier, maybe two hours ago. That is the first time since she was brought here. Dougal, it’s bad. It is very bad. She is hardly recognizable.”

Claire could see what Jamie had meant. With that knowledge, Dougal seemed to crumple. Usually when something happened with Alexandria, anyone could see the anger in his eyes that someone dared to try to harm her. Now? Now all Claire could see was pain in the War Chief’s eyes. With a bit of guidance, she helped him sit briefly so that they may speak.

“How did ye find her?”

“We didn’t.”

“I brought her in.” George Collingsworth stepped out into the hallway.

“Who tha hell are ye boy?”

“I’m a friend of your wife’s.”

“My Alex dinnae keep friends with the bleedin’ English!” Dougal started to rise and go after Collingsworth but a gentle hand from Claire stilled him.

Jamie came down the stairs at that moment. Having heard the commotion and Dougal, he thought it would be wise.  “Uncle.”

Dougal turned at the sound of Jamie’s voice.

“I recognize ye now boy. Yer that Redcoat that destroyed one of our villages.” Dougal snarled, reaching for his sword.

“My name is Captain George Collingsworth. I am also the one that helped return your wife to you when she was taken.” As per Alexandria’s warning over a year ago, George still didn’t speak of his involvement in her capture.

“Aye.” The sword was left in its sheath. “Ye are.”

“Sit. You three sit. I am going to get us something to drink and we can discuss this.” Claire was getting angry. “And keep it down. Alex is resting!”

She brought back four cups and a bottle of whiskey. Setting the items down, she looked at the men. “George, please tell Dougal what happened.”

Collingsworth nodded and began the tale. “No one had seen Alex for two days, at least. Some of the men went to her home to get medications for our wounded.”

He saw the seething look of Dougal MacKenzie and continued. “Alex would help anyone who needed it. She asked me to come take Bhaltair about a year ago but then decided not to leave. She told me that her heart was and always would be in Scotland. Since I was stationed near, I would check on her a couple of times a week. There are many unsavory sorts in Inverness. When my men said they couldn’t get in touch with her, I went to her home myself.”

Dougal was about to say something but Claire placed a gentle hand on his wrist once more, stopping the impulse of rage.

“Her horse and another pack horse were in the stables. That beast of her’s was anxious, which alarmed me. I found her servant dead outside. The woman’s throat had been cut. I snuck in, expecting the worst.  Still, I wasn’t prepared for what I saw Mr. MacKenzie.” Collingsworth sighed. “Alex was in the center of the main room. A rope had been thrown over the beam and she was tied to the rope, hands bound. There wasn’t an inch on her that wasn’t bloody, filthy or bruised. I don’t believe it registered at first that it was Alex.”

He drank deeply of the whiskey, to steady himself. “Johnathan Randall was whipping her. I wasn’t even certain that she was alive. He tossed a bucket of water on her and she came to, but she wasn’t able to fight with her hands bound far above her head.”

“Dear Christ.” Dougal went white. “She had sent tha stable boy wit’ Caillen. Tha boy said she was fine and would be along shortly. We left. I left her in tha hands of tha’ monster.” His voice broke.

“Is Caillen safe Uncle?”

“Aye. He is at Leoch wit’ me youngest girl, Molly.”

“I knocked Randall out and took her here as fast as I could. If I had been thinking clearly, I would have killed that bastard.”

“Thank ye, Mr. Collingsworth.” Dougal paused. “Thank ye fer bein’ there for my wife when I was a fool.” He was having a hard time keeping himself under control. “Claire? Did he…..did he….rape her?”

 At first she didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t one to sugarcoat things and Dougal would find out eventually. “I believe so, yes.”

Dougal shoved the table away and rose swiftly. The chair he had been sitting in hit the floor with a crash. He started to pace. Tears streamed down his face in silent witness to the pain he felt for leaving his wife behind. “Ken I see her Claire? Please?”

He wasn’t even able to enter the room. He could see it from the doorway. Alexandria’s face was a mottle of bruised and swelling flesh. Both eyes were still nearly swollen shut and her lips were split and swollen. The lash marks covered her arms and shoulders. The wounds were red and angry. Some were scabbed over where the whip cut her skin. Dougal was afraid to even think about the rest of her that the blankets hid.

Finally, Dougal went in. He took the seat that George had abandoned earlier. Picking up her hand, he pressed the palm to his cheek. The nails were torn and knuckles swollen. The area around her wrists were deeply scabbed wounds from where Randall had bound her. He would have sworn that whatever she had been bound with had exposed bone, the marks were so deep.

Claire started to go in the room when Jamie stopped her. “Come, Sassenach. Let him grieve. We need ta check on tha others still.”

“Damnit hellion. Ye cannae leave me now. We ‘ave tha rest of our lives ta’gether. Ye ‘ave a bairn tha’ needs his mam.” He whispered against the palm of her hand. Part of him expected her to answer like she always would have. He heard in his heart Alex’s soft laugh and her sweet voice telling him Dinnae fash yerself auld man, I’ll be fine.

Yet, there was nothing but silence.

Claire gave Dougal a couple of hours of privacy before she went in to check on Alex. She had often said Dougal was a different man with his wife at his side and once more this was the case. He was sleeping on the bed with Alex. His body pulled back to the edge, so he wouldn’t hurt her inadvertently. His hand held her’s gently.

They never got on well, Claire and Dougal. When she first arrived at Leoch he believed her to be a spy. Then propositioned her more than once. Claire smiled to herself remembering when she heard Alex and Dougal in the woods having sex. She had been surprised by that. It wasn’t until she met Alex that she realized the healer was, in fact, an Alexandria rather than an Alexander.

Yet for all the bad blood between them, seeing Dougal next to her friend, it made Claire’s chest ache. The fever was continuing to drop it seemed. The pulse was steady. Was she catatonic perhaps with the brutality that had happened to her? Was there an unknown head injury?

Sighing, Claire sat down to think. “Damnit Alex. Why aren’t you waking up? What the FUCK is wrong with you?”

“Shh. Ye will wake Dougal.” The raw sounding voice was barely a whisper.

“How long have you been awake?” Claire demanded.

“Couple of minutes. Water, please.”

Helping her sit up, Claire permitted Alexandria to take small sips. “How do you feel?”

“About how I look.”

“Damn.”

“How long ‘ave I been out fer?”

“At least a week.”

Alexandria nodded, sinking back down onto the mattress. “Aye. Give me a bit Claire. I need ta wake my husband. Can ya prepare somethin’ for me that will terminate a pregnancy if I am pregnant?”

“That’s too dangerous Alex. In the condition that you are in.”

“I am willin’ ta take the risk rather than bear a child that is Randall’s bastard.”

“Very well.”

Moving as best she could when Claire left, Alex rested her hand gently on Dougal’s cheek. Crooning softly, she smiled when his eyes flew open.

Tears flooded Dougal’s eyes. Gently he laid his hand on top of hers. “Yer awake.”

“Aye, I heard your snores auld man. Couldn’t help but be awake after that.” She teased.

“My Alex, my sweet beautiful Alexandria. I have failed ye once more.”

“Is Caillen safe?”

“Aye. Molly is wit’ him at Leoch.”

“Then ye didn’t fail me Dougal. Our son is protected.”

“I left wit’ out ye.”

“No. I stayed behind Dougal. I made that choice.”

“Why?”

“Ta keep our son safe.”

Dougal shook his head. “If ye had let someone kin…..”

“It was too risky. I’m hurt but I will heal.”

“He raped ye?”

“Aye. I survived rape before and will again.”

Sitting up, Dougal pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. “Ya let him rape ya?”

“Let him? No. I dinnae have much of a choice in that matter.”

“YOU STAYED BEHIND KNOWING HE WOULD DO THE WORST TO YOU!”

“I am alive. My son is alive. My husband is alive. The worst he could have done was harm you or Caillen. I will heal Dougal. I might not be yer pretty little wife any longer, but I am still yer wife.”

Standing up abruptly, Dougal walked out of the room without another word. Growling with anger, Alexandria swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. She sat right back down when the room started to spin.

Stubborn to her core, she stood back up. Grabbing the bedsheet, she wrapped it around her like she would have done with a large towel on the beach back in her own time. The pain in her lacerated feet was nearly unbearable. Still, she managed to make it out of the room. She felt like vomiting when she realized walking on the scabs was like walking across a bunch of dead bugs. Bloody footprints were left in her wake.

“Dougal!”

He spun around surprised. “Good Christ Alexandria!” He saw the blood and immediately scooped her up in his arms.

She winced as he brushed against the cuts and bruises. Pressing his forehead to her own, he wept silently for several minutes and then sat down with her still in his arms.  

“Damn ye my hellion. When are ya gonna realize that yer life is just as important as everyone else’s? When are ye gonna stop tryin’ to save everyone and save ye own self? I need ya. Our bairn needs ya. You cannae keep doin’ this. Do ye nawt love us enough to stay? Do ya? Is this yer way of killin’ yerself and not feelin’ bad?? Ya tried this when ye were pregnant. WHY ARE YOU DOING IT AGAIN?”

Stunned, Alex couldn’t even look at Dougal. He was right. She always put herself in harm’s way because her life really didn’t matter to her. She did want to live, she wasn’t suicidal. Yet, death wasn’t a deterrent either.

Live fast, die young, and leave a good looking corpse. The line was attributed to John Derek’s character in the movie Knock on Any Door. Actually it was from the book that the movie was based on by author Willard Motley. She had loved both the movie and the book in her younger years. That line stuck with her.

“I dinnae kin that was what I was doing.” The words were barely audible.

“Aye. Ye are. Alexandria, I love ye. I love ye with every part of me. But, yer killin’ me. You haveta stop.”

“I’m sorry Dougal.”

“Lemme put ye back in bed. Ye cannae but up and about yet.”

He did just that. Helping her find a reasonably comfortable position, Dougal laid next to her.   

“Ya kin ‘tis a damn good thing that ye are just part MacKenzie my half Sassenach hellion.”

“Oh?”

“Iffen’ ye were full on MacKenzie or even half Fraser and half MacKenzie, you would out stubborn tha’ devil himself.”

Dougal smiled upon hearing her laugh.

The days progressed slowly. Sometimes she slept straight through them and others she would be up for a bit. But the fever broke and the infections were seemingly gone. Still, someone stayed with her around the clock. During the day it was usually Dougal. While he slept at night, it was George Collingsworth. This gave Claire and Jamie time to tend to the other wounded and to start making plans for their own return to Lallybroch.

It was in the middle of the night, George and Alexandria were playing chess. She had spent the last two days extremely ill but the abortifacient that Claire had given her worked.

“What are ye gonna do next George?”

“I’m not sure. It all depends on what Randall has done.”

“What do ye mean?”

“Am I to be tried for treason and desertion or not.”

“Surely he wouldn’t dare……”

“One might never know with that sort of monster.”

“Then ye cannae go back.”

“And where else would I go?”

“Stay here in Scotland.”

“My dear sweet Alexandria. As much as I would love to be close to you, you know as well as I do that cannot be.”

“I dun understand.”

“I would be miserable seeing you with your husband.”

“Oh George.”  She looked down. “I am so verrah sorry.”

“Do not be.” He squeezed her hand. “I would do all of this a thousand times over just to know that you are safe. I now see how you are with him. You love your husband and he loves you. I was so misguided the first time I met you. I thought that you were being harmed. I know differently now. Never in my life have I seen such love between two people.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. You have given me hope that someday I might find someone who loves me as such.” He smiled. “I see it with the Red and his wife too. Is that common with the Highland people?”

“I dun kin about common, but tha men and women of tha Highlands are passionate in everything that they do.”

“I believe that. Alexandria, I will be leaving come morning. If I can get word to you, I will. If I am unable, please do not grieve for me. I am proud of the man that I have become. I owe that to you and your family.”

“George……”

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

She had just gotten dressed and was tucking her braided hair up under the tam.  Alexandria was wearing Dougal’s clothing once again. Some of the men had gone to her cottage and reclaimed a few of her things. The body of her servant was laid to rest and the grounds searched. There was no sign of Black Jack Randall, living or dead.

There was a bit of commotion with the sentries at the front door. Alexandria went to see what was going on.

“Walter! What are you doing here?” She recognized the man as one of George Collingsworth’s brothers.

“Mistress MacKenzie, ye keep odd company.” One of the sentries chuckled.

“Aye, and tha oddest is me own husband.” She smiled. “Walter come in, what’s going on?”

“Have you seen my brother Alexandria?”

“George? Aye. I have.”

“Can you get to him a message? Please?”

“I can point ya in his direction iffen ye prefer.”

“No ma’am.  It is best that I have a certain amount of deniability. Just make sure he doesn’t return to England. It’s not safe for him.”

She nodded. “Aye. Thank you Walter. Is it because of a certain captain?”

The young man kissed her cheek and smiled. “Yes. Thank you ma’am. I heard what happened to you. I’m glad to see you still walk among us.”  With that, Walter Collingsworth left swiftly.

A short walk to the kitchens, she looked at the gathered people. “George did you catch any of that?”

“I did.”

“Ye needta come back wit’ us Collingsworth.” Dougal spoke lowly.

“My place is in England!”

“Not any longer it isn’t.” Claire’s reply was gentle. 

“They are correct George. Ye have two choices ye kin? Die now or live ta fight another day.” Alex placed a hand on his shoulder when she saw George nod.

“Are you sure you are able to travel Alex?” He looked worried.

“Sure? No. Going ta try? Aye.”

Jamie, Claire, Dougal, Alexandria, George and a couple of others were getting their horses ready to travel to Leoch. They had decided Alex would travel as best she could on her own horse. When she got too tired she would team up with Dougal or Jamie. They would stop for the night but that was the only stopping point until they were well into Clan territory.

Claire saw a twitch of Alex’s lips and raised a brow at her friend. “Just tha way Dougal said it. Reminded me of going on a trip wit’ my parents. Alex, did you go to the loo? They asked that every time we stopped. Swear to god I got that when I was an adult even.”

Now Claire had to hide a grin.

The traveling was uneventful, thankfully. The riders were in good spirits. Alexandria moved back to where Claire and Jamie were in the line of riders. Dougal had wanted a word with Jamie, so she had moved back.

“Look Claire! A sex rock!” Alexandria grinned and pointed at a large chunk of rock that was by the side of the road they were taking.

Claire looked at the rock and looked at Alex. “What?”

“A sex rock. Because when ye look at it, ye go well that’s a big fucking rock!”

Murtagh jerked his horse in response to his own laughter. It was a rare sound to hear for certain. Needless to say, it made both Claire and Alex happy to hear the wiry man’s laugh.

They didn’t see uncle and nephew roll their eyes and smile happily at the banter between their wives.

About four hours in, Alexandria found herself too tired and sore to continue on her own horse. The riders took a brief respite and she rode with Dougal until nightfall. Ever cautious when it came to his wife, Dougal kept one arm around her as she leaned back into him and slept for a while.

When the stopped for the night, Claire made certain that Alex ate first and bundled her off to sleep. The rest of them sat around the fire eating and talking.

“Mr. MacKenzie, how is your wife holding up?” George asked.

The question popped Dougal’s head up fast. He stared at the younger man with narrowed eyes. Jamie and the others saw the look and were ready to stop Dougal from doing something if need be.

“Alex is ‘aven ta rest but she will make it. Alexandria is tha strongest person I have ever seen. Me name ain’t Mr. MacKenzie. You ken call me Dougal or MacKenzie, whichever it is ye prefer. I am in yer debt Mr. Collingsworth. You saved tha’ woman I love.”

“Thank you Dougal, but only if you refer to me as George.”

Taking a drink, Dougal nodded and passed the Englishman the bottle of whiskey. It was done.

The following morning the men found Alexandria making breakfast. She had set a few traps for rabbits and was now roasting them over the fire.

Dougal dropped a kiss on top of her head before sitting down next to her. “Yer up early wife.”

“Given I was asleep most of yesterday, I figured I best feed ya somethin’.” She smiled.

“Yer ready ta be home.”

“Aye. I miss that braw bonny bairn of ours somethin’ fierce.”

“How are ye feelin’?”

“Better. Hopefully I ken ride more today.”

“I dinnae. I rather like getting’ ta hold on ta ye.”

She laughed. “Ye ‘have a lifetime ta do that Dougal MacKenzie.”

“I’m auld, doncha remember?”

“How could I forget?” She kissed his lips with a smile.

After the breakfast of rabbit and a few vegetables that she had scrounged up, the camp was taken apart with swift efficiency. Alex was with Claire for a quick check on how she was healing. Most everything was beginning to scar over if it hadn’t already.

Alexandria made it through the six hour ride back to Leoch, but that was about all she managed. Dougal carried her back to their once again shared chambers and sent for his youngest to bring Alex their Caillen.  The little boy napped with his mam for a while before Molly came and got her brother again.

Dougal, Jamie, Rupert, and Murtagh were meeting with Letitia and Hamish. Colum’s wife and son already knew of the Laird’s death. They now sat together to figure out how to teach Hamish to be the next Laird once he was of age.

For the first time, Dougal lacked the desire to be the MacKenzie Laird. While he would be more than happy to help his biological son, his greatest desire was now to retire to his estate with his family. 

George Collingsworth was getting much needed rest in his newly done up chambers courtesy of Mrs. Fitz. The mood around the castle was somber with the death of Colum so fresh in everyone’s minds but there was also a renewed energy around Leoch.

It was well into the later evening hours when Dougal returned to their chambers. Caillen was sleeping in the nursey while Alexandria sat by the fire doing needlework.

“Yer still awake.”

“Aye.” Alexandria smiled gently. “How did everything go?”

“We will meet again ta’marra. Hamish did make one demand.”

“Oh?”

“Aye. He wants ye there with tha’ rest of us.”

“I dinnae anything about being a Laird. Besides, tis nay the place for a woman. Even Letitia is only permitted because she is his mam. Why me?”

“Ye kin more than most anyone about what a Laird needs besides his people ta follow him. Yer the one tha’ has ta teach Hamish ta care for himself and his family. He trusts ya woman. Why else?”

 “I’m pleased tha’ he does. He is a good lad.” Looking up, she smiled at her husband. “Dougal, I would like to talk to ye about something.”

“Is something wrong?” With a look of alarm, he rushed to her side.

“Settle husband.” Alexandria placed her hand over his. “Nothing is wrong. I made Claire give me something that would end a pregnancy – just in case. I wanted ye ta kin.”

“I suspected ye did. Those few days when ye were violently ill, something seemed off.” His blue eyes searched hers. “Do ye wish to nay have another bairn? I will understand iffen ye don’t.”

“Dougal, my beloved husband. There might be times when some of the physical needs within a marriage might be difficult for me. That doesn’t mean that I dun want ye. That doesn’t mean that I dun want ta make love to ye. Yes, I still want ye. I would love ta have another bairn wit’ ye. I love you.”

 “Thank ye. I dinnae want ye ta do somethin’ that will cause ye pain.”

“What if I like it?”

“That, my Alex, is a different story.” He chuckled. “I forgot ta tell ye somethin’. In the meetin’ Letitia asked if I kin that Colum loved ye.”

Alexandria’s eyes flew open in surprise. “What?”

“Colum told her after she tried to have ye hurt. My brother explained ta her why he had such affection for ye.”

“Are Caillen and I in danger?”

“I dun think so. When ye went to talk wit’ her after Colum confined her to her rooms, she was surprised. She grudgingly had respect fer ye then. When Colum told her the truth how he felt about ye? Well, she respected ye even more after that.”

“Why?”

“You did nothing about it. Colum told her why. How ye saw the man rather than the Laird or a patient. Apparently, that gave Letitia reasons to change how she treated my brother as well. I believe they may have found happiness ta’gether again.”

“I am verrah glad to hear that.”

“What will happen now?”

“You mean because history was changed?”

“Aye.”

“I dun kin. I ‘ave no ideer what will happen now. We will never kin I suppose.”

“Ye should sleep.” He ran his fingers through her soft curls.

“Are you gonna sleep with me?”

“Well, I think our Caillen’s bed is too wee for the likes of his Da’.”

She laughed warmly. Setting what she was working on down, she rose. Her hands were gentle as she helped Dougal ready himself for bed. He returned in kind. Alex, of course, noticed his hands shaking when she was fully bared to him.

“Dougal, its ok. I’m ok. Flesh heals and my mind is intact.”

“I shoulda…”

“No, tha’ sort of thinking will get neither of us anywhere.” She traced a fingertip along his cheekbone. “What is done is done. There is nay anythin’ that ken be dun.”

“I’m afraid ta touch ye. I dun want ta hurt or skeer ye.” He had seen the aftermath of rape so many times, both from men and women.

“Ye thin’ I’m afraid of ya? Do ye?” Her voice was soft and warm.

“No, but….”

“Stop it Dougal. Ye will nay treat me any different. I’m still the woman ye sed ya love.”

“Are ye tryin’ ta say that I no longer love ya?”

“I dinnae.  Am I?”

He turned away from her for just a moment before grabbing Alexandria around the waist. “You ever doubt me love fer ye again, jest kill me Alex. It would be less painful.”

Smiling at her husband, she kissed him with such tenderness and love that Dougal himself felt his body relax in a way he hadn’t known in nearly two years. He pulled her closer marveling once more at the woman he called his. Fierce as any fighter and gentle as a lamb, she was the love of his life.

The laid together on their bed. Dougal was stroking a hand over the softest skin he had ever known. Swallowing back the fear that kept creeping up to choke the life out of him, he kissed right behind her ear. When she shivered with the same delight that she always had, he smiled in the darkness.

The scent of clove was in the air, from the bundles Alexandria had added to the fire. The wood smoke, cinnamon, and clove was something that was uniquely her scent. He had missed it. It wasn’t just that he had missed her, he had missed all of the little things that she did that usually went unnoticed as well.  They would never go unnoticed again.

There was a fear in Dougal MacKenzie that he had never spoken to his beloved about. He was soon to be 52 years old. Alexandria was only 34. Although, she still looked like a lass of 20. He knew that he didn’t have that many years left in him. Coin and lands were not an issue. She would have plenty of both when he passed. The people of the MacKenzie Clan adored her. Still, being a widow had its risks. Alexandria could take care of herself better than most anyone but a widow with young bairns? She would need to remarry. Dougal realized that the issue wasn’t her but how he felt about her remarrying.

Looking into her eyes, he couldn’t help but smile.

“What are ye smilin’ about?” She kissed the tip of his nose.

“You.”

“Why?”

“Seven years Alexandria. Seven years of our lives we have loved, hated, and somehow came together each and every time. I love ye more each day.”

“I love you my Dougal. I have loved ye for so long. I have never stopped loving ye, not even for a minute. Ye kin this aye?”

“Aye. My Highland Queen.”

He didn’t let her speak again. Dougal’s lips found her own and he teased them apart. He tasted her with love. Large rough hands slid down her back only to cup around her bottom. He pulled her closer so that her body was flush to his.

“Tell me ye want this.”

“This? Nay my husband. I want ye. All of ye. I dinnae fear your love nor yer body. You have always been the pleasure in my life and the light of my day.”

He was thankful that the room was dark so she didn’t see the blush that burned his cheeks. Dipping his head, Dougal teased her nipples by just brushing his beard against the small buds. When he felt them pebble and grow taut, he kissed them with reverence. His fingers traveled low, stroking around her navel and continuing downwards. Fingers cupped over the soft curls between her thighs and parted the folds. There he was gifted the wetness he so needed to find. He needed to know that she felt the same desire for him that she always did.

Their lovemaking was delicious, deliriously slow. They both took each other to the highest peaks but not allowing either to fall over the edge for hours at a time. Fears were sent away from their hearts and bodies united once more in passions. Words of love were spoken in low tones, a mix of both Gaelic and English. The language mattered none, it was all about shared love.

The cries of passions teased and then met was like the sweetest of music to both husband and wife. Passion’s fires were met and then rekindled with the most of gentle of touches. They found the elixir of life in each other once again. Dougal and Alexandria were complete as individuals long before they came together but together they found strength in their union.

The following morning they were woken by a very happy toddler. He had spent time with his father while Alexandria was still in Inverness. Now, he had both parents with him for the first time in his knowledge. Dougal doted on the small boy while his mother dressed.

“Hungry Caillen?”

“Aye Mama.”

They both kissed Dougal before Alex took him to the hall to have breakfast. The second Caillen heard Mrs. Fitz’s voice he took off running towards her in hope of a sweet treat. He didn’t get far before his mama was able to catch him.

Mother and son sat down with his ‘Auntie’ Claire to break their fast. Hamish came in with his mother a few moments later. They both sat with Alexandria and Claire as well. Hamish was helping his ‘cousin’ eat, leaving the women to talk.

“Thank ye Alexandria.” Letitia spoke softly.

“For?”

“Ye could have taken advantage of Colum’s generosity wit’ ye easily. Ye never did.”

“That isn’t my way.”

“Aye, I kin. Still, I owe ye an apology. I am truly sorrowful for what I did to ya.”

“Accepted Letitia. I loved Colum as my brother.” She emphasized brother.

“Thank ye.”

“Auntie Lexie!”

“Aye Hamish?”

“I need ta make Caillen his own set of swords.”

“Ach! Hamish!” Alexandria laughed happily. “Give me a bit to recover before I need ta start dodging the blades of me own son!”  She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Actually, do ye have any of yer old ones about? I want to teach Claire how ta better defend herself.”

“Alex!” Claire turned red.

“Ye need ta learn!”

“Need ta learn what?” Jamie came out of the kitchen chewing on a bannock.

“How better ta defend herself.”

“Och, Aye Alex. Ye are right.”

Claire just groaned.

The rest of the day had been long and tedious. Alexandria sat down with the others to help decide how it would be best to teach Hamish. They had decided to treat it like a school day. While the schooling of the 18th century was much different from the 21st century that Alex came from, she was able to integrate some of her own learning style into the tasks for the would be Laird’s learning. He would be going to school for the next six years.

Since Jamie still couldn’t return home to Lallybroch, he would be doing most of the work. They would work as a council to help Hamish with any problems for the next few years. George Collingsworth had sent word to his family about getting Jamie’s name cleared. It should be able to be done.

When Dougal had returned to Leoch the first time, he had brought back Colum’s body. Colum had been buried with love and honor by his people. Alexandria finally found the time to visit the grave several days after her own return to Leoch.

Caillen was being held in a sling and was snoozing quietly against her body when Alexandria finally made it to the grave. She cried for the Laird of the MacKenzie Clan.

She couldn’t speak but she had written a letter.

_My Dearest Brother,_

_I cannot tell you how much I miss you. For seven years you were the closest thing to stability that I had. You were my friend and confidant. You were the one person that I could turn to and cry and have no judgement passed. I loved you like both a brother and a father. I know you would have liked more than that, but not once did you ever ask or even hint towards that is what you wished for. It wasn’t until the end did you tell me, even though I already knew. You were my Laird and my friend. I appreciate that more than you would ever know._

_I hope your body and soul are at peace now. Know that we are all banding together to help Hamish learn what it is to be Laird. Know that we ALL will take care of him. I love that boy as if he was my own. In a way he is my child. I will never tell him, of course, that is up to his mother. No matter his parentage, he was your son in all ways._

_Your heart and soul will live on in the Clan dearest Colum. Rest easy and one day we shall all be reunited as a family once more._

_Love always,_

_Your sister Alexandria._

The parchment was set on fire and the ashes were carried by the winds. It was only when the last of the ashes were blown away did Alexandria get up and leave.

Alexandria was sitting with Claire working in the infirmary. Because they had had prepared for battle, many supplies had been used or lost. It would take some time to replenish the stock. Molly had taken Caillen for a bit so it was just the two of them.

“You’re quiet.”

“Ah, jest lost in my own head. I went out ta Colum’s burial place earlier. I will miss him.”

“He was an interesting man, to say the least.” Claire wasn’t overly fond of some of the ways of the MacKenzie men.

“Aye. That he was. I kin he was not ye favorite person, with good reason.”

“I think it is just that I don’t get on well with MacKenzie men, Alex.”

“Dougal has at least behaved himself, yes?”

“Mmm.” Claire made a noise that was neither a yes nor a no.

“Spill it Claire.”

“It was a while ago, nothing to worry about.”

“Before ye met me a while ago or when I was absent from Leoch a while ago?”

“While you were in Inverness.”

“Out wit’ it Claire.”

Claire sighed softly and shook her head. “Jamie doesn’t even know about it.”

“Obviously I am nay Jamie.”

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! When Jamie was taken by the Watch, Murtagh and I tried to find him. We had been told that someone wished to meet us and I thought it was Jamie or someone that had Jamie. It turned out to be Dougal.”

“Did Dougal kin somethin’?”

“He knew where Jamie was. Wentworth Prison. I wanted to go rescue him and Dougal refused. He proposed to me instead Alex. Jamie was due to hang. We weren’t even sure if Jamie was still alive.”

“Dougal refused to help you save Jamie?!”

“Yes.”

“So Dougal found out that Jamie was taken by the Watch and turned over for a reward. Dougal kin about it. Instead of helpin’ ye wit’ a plan he wanted ta marrit ye?” A look of horror passed over Alexandria’s features. “The lads? They did help aye?”

“Yes. Rupert, Angus, Willie, and the twins all helped. We got Jamie out of there and to France.”

“Was this during or after Dougal’s illness?” She was standing now. Like many of the MacKenzies, Alex paced when she was angry.

“After.”

Pacing in the silence of the room. Alex was trying to bleed off some of the fury she felt. Alas, Dougal MacKenzie picked the worst moment to walk into the shared infirmary. He touched the back of his wife’s arm. She whirled around in surprise at the touch. He didn’t even see her left fist connect to his jaw. With a single punch, Alexandria laid Dougal out cold.


	25. Chapter 25

“Alex!” Claire cried out in surprise.

Holding her hand to her chest, Alexandria let loose a barrage of Gaelic that was fairly unknown to come from a man let alone a woman. She hadn’t meant to punch Dougal in such a way. Between the surprise touch against the back of her arm and finding out how he had tried to keep Claire from rescuing Jamie, she allowed a baser instinct to take over. Needless to say, her hand now hurt like hell.

She was still angry when she dumped a pail of water over his head to wake him up. Wake him it did, Dougal sat up sputtering and confused.

“Claire if you would leave us please?” Alex was polite but she was still ready to tear into her husband.  Her eyes followed Claire out the door.

“What happened?” He asked, still somewhat addled.

“I hit ye.”

“Once?”

“Aye.”

“Somethin’ had ta make ye ferocious mad.”

“Aye.” She wouldn’t deny it.

“What did I do ta anger ye?”

“What makes ye think it was you?”

Dougal laughed bitterly. “I kin I’m tha only one that can get ye that angry my Hellion.”

“You aren’t wrong.”  She kept her distance from him.

“What did I do?”

All she could do was shake her head. The pain she felt was so powerful that she couldn’t even speak.

“Alexandria…..”

“Ye were right. All along ye were right.” She whispered, crouching down.

“I was?”

“Ye never did deserve what I gave ya. Ye never did deserve the love or the loyalty I had for ye. You did nay care because ye knew I would always come back. Ye knew I loved ye so much that I would lay down me life for ye Dougal. Seven years, it was all a sham. I was a fool. No, I am a fool. Even now I will always love ye, but at least this time my hate for you is stronger.”

“Alex, I sweer to ya. I love ya woman. I have always loved you my half Sassenach hellion, you and only you.” As he pleaded, Dougal could see the coldness in her eyes. No, it wasn’t merely cold. It was dead.  He had never seen that look directed at him before now.

She ran her hand over her face and stood up. Looking out the window, Alex shook her head. “Ye bedded god knows how many women and I let ye get away wit’ it. When ye wanted to kill me and Caillen, I begged Colum to not make ye pay fer breaking yer blood oath to him. I risked my life fer yers countless times.” She turned to look at him once again. “The only time I was right was when I tried ta beat the daylights out of ye on our first meeting. I shoulda returned to my own time when I had tha chance.”

“Alex. My hellion….please…..”

“Stop Dougal. Jest stop.” Her voice was a tired sounding monotone. “Ye tried ta get Claire in yer bed. Ye proposed to her. She is yer niece. Jamie is yer nephew. All she wanted was ta find her husband and save him and ye tried to bring her to yer bed. I dinnae what ye were even thinking.”  

“I am a foolish man. I could nay see a way ta get Jamie out of Wentworth. I was too cowardly ta try. Iffen Claire would ‘ave come wit’ me, I would nay have been alone. There would be someone there that remembered and loved ye too. Perhaps my brother would quit hatin’ me if I was able to give him Lallybroch.” Dougal told her the truth.

“You and Colum fought but he never hated ye.”

Taking her hand, he held it gently. He was unable to look at her, let alone meet her gaze. Dougal stared at her scarred knuckles. Drawing her hand to his lips, he kissed at the scarred flesh with his eyes screwed tightly shut.

“Fer what I did ta ye, he did. I could see it in his eyes. ‘Twas more than that. He tol’ me often how I should have been the one tha’ left, not ye. I cannae blame him fer hatin’ me Alex. I hated me ownself fer what I did to ye. Still do.”

Jerking her hand back, she hissed. “Dinnae touch me MacKenzie.”

“Ye left!”

“That’s because ye were tryin’ ta kill both me and our son! Don’t. Jest don’t speak Dougal. Ye bloody bastard. Ye are no fool. I’m the fool. Ya cared only when it suits ye. Only when ye are gettin’ something that ye want. Otherwise it is about yer wants and needs only. Ya are even worse than that bloody bastard Randall. He jest goes after the physical but you? Oh no, you Dougal MacKenzie wound my verrah soul!!” Alexandria started to say something else and then just put her hands up. Turning sharply, she walked out of the room.

Dougal went after her. His hand wrapped around her bicep to stop his wife. In her fury, Alex turned and put Dougal up against the wall. The sharp point of her dirk rested right under his eye and her forearm pressed hard to his throat. “I dun told ye to dinnae touch me MacKenzie. Do it again at yer own peril.”

Not waiting for an answer, Alexandria disappeared down the corridor.

He wouldn’t go after her. Foolish he may be but daft he wasn’t. Instead, Dougal wound his way to one of the taverns in Cranesmuir. There he crawled inside of a few bottles of whiskey.

Making sure that Molly was good with keeping an eye on Caillen, Alexandria was too angry to do much of anything. She needed to leave for a while. It took no time for her to pack her bags and changed into the old leathers. Slender hands braided her hair back quickly. Alex caught sight of herself in the mirror. She stared at her own reflection. Seven years. Seven long years. A sob had to be choked back.

In the midst of everything, Alexandria knew then and there she wouldn’t be coming back. There was nothing left in Scotland for her. Tears fell as she wrote a letter asking Claire and Jamie to take care of Caillen. If they were unable to, then she wished George Collingsworth to take her son. Under no circumstance did she want her boy with his father.

Picking up the dirk, she sawed at the braid. The once waist length hair was cut off just above her shoulders. The braid was dropped on the bed along with her jewelry.  Everything was left behind, save for the clothes she arrived in and her weapons.

It didn’t take much to sneak into the stables. Anger and pain were her only companions when she took off on Bhaltair. Fury burned down to her belly as she rode. Dressed in black and on her black horse with tail and mane tipped in white, Alexandria looked like the devil himself.

Instead, it was the devil that she hunted. She wasn’t going to stop until she had the head of Black Jack Randall on a pike.

It took two days for Molly to seek the help of her cousin Jamie.

“What do ye mean ye have nay seen yer Da nor Alex?” Jamie asked, bewildered.

“I haven’t seen them since they fought Jamie!”

“Dinnae fash yerself Molly, I’ll go find them.”

Jamie gathered Rupert and Murtagh to help him find Dougal while Claire went to find Alexandria.

When they met back in the main hall after searching for a couple of hours, Claire gave the note that Alex had left to Jamie.

 

_Dear Claire and Jamie,_

_I always seem to leave the burden to you two, don’t I? I can do nothing expect be honest. I have left Leoch. There is nothing left for me in Scotland. I’m hunting for Randall and when I kill him, I will return to Craigh Na Dun to go home. I have no idea how it would do with a growing boy such as Caillen so I leave him in both of your capable hands. If you cannot care for him, please ask George Collingsworth to do so. I do not want Caillen to be with his father. I don’t want the blackness that eats at Dougal to devour my son as well._

_Love,_

_Alex_

“Does Dougal kin?”

“I have no idea Jamie. I would say no, their rooms looked untouched. I take it you didn’t find Dougal?”

“No. Not yet.”

Rupert came walking in, frowning.

“Ye find him?” Jamie asked.

“Aye. Dead drunk at tha tavern in Cranesmuir. I dinnae bother bringing him back because he is nay moving for a while.”

“Ken ye try and sober him up Rupert? Alex is gone. She is hunting Randall now and means ta kill him.”

“Death is too good for tha’ bastard.”

“Aye.” Jamie agreed.

After four days of travelling Alexandria had found the trail of Black Jack Randall in a specialized moving tavern outside of Inverness.  This was not the place for a woman to be and if anyone discovered that the tall Scotsman was indeed a lady, it would turn deadly. This so called tavern catered to a clientele that had certain proclivities. Randall was very much at home in this place. Humans were for sale here, not for rent. You were required to dispose of your own broken toys when you finished.  Or for a nominal fee someone would be very happy to oblige in cleaning up your mess.

Sitting and having an ale, she wasn’t far from her foe. As a matter of fact, if Randall had only paid attention he would have realized he was in danger. Fortunately for Alexandria, Randall was on the hunt himself. Except his hunting was for the chance at a rather feminine stable boy.

Pretending to be drunk, she staggered and fell against the seated Randall. Taking a little something to make her vomit, Alexandria threw up on Randall’s lap. The vomit made Randall jump to his feet. Alex’s stomach rolled again and this time she caught his well-polished boots. With her newly shortened hair clubbed back, Johnathan Randall didn’t think twice about dragging the drunk outside for a little of what he considered fun.

Two short punches landed at swiftly at the flat plane of her belly. Alexandria landed on the ground only to curl up on her side. Grunting in response and pretending it hurt more than it did, she pleaded in Gaelic for mercy.

“You are on the lands of the true King, SPEAK LIKE IT!” Randall growled and aimed a foot at the gut of Alexandria.

As she wasn’t anywhere near drunk she rolled swiftly _toward_ Randall and grabbed his foot. Sweeping it out from under him, she laughed softly.

“Miss me Johnnie?”

She laughed upon seeing the color bleed from Randall’s cheeks. Shoving a large wad of wet wool into his mouth, Alexandria wrapped heavy binding around him. She effectively muffled any noise that might have come from him. Staying to the shadows, she was working on only one thing – getting Randall away from the traveling tavern.

When they were far enough away, Alexandria stopped. Craigh na Dun was directly behind her. She had no desire to torture Johnathan Randall. She was going to cut his throat and be done with it. She realized the irony of this spot. This was right around where she and Dougal beat the hell out of each other upon their first meeting.

Randall, taking the last chance he had, head butted Alex as hard as he could. The action nearly knocked both of them out cold. He was able to rise to his feet about two seconds before she did and take off running.

Cursing wildly, Alexandria took off after him. The moon was high in the sky and illuminated everything in a wash of silver. Seeing Randall duck behind one of the rocks, she leapt down upon him. They rolled for a bit when one of Randall’s bound wrists broke free.

He caught her with a right hook full in the face. It was enough that Alex saw stars but she grabbed on to him like nothing before. It felt like a storm was getting ready to come. The winds picked up and the clouds rolled fast across the sky, obscuring the moon.

Then it was all over.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**_5 years later_ **

****

Alexandria MacKenzie stood in the kitchen looking out to the garden. The sun was just starting to show on the horizon as both she and the land rose yet one more day. Once upon a time there had been a stable located there. Goodness knows how many years it had been since the stable was demolished. Still, she could see in her mind’s eye Bhaltair tossing his head while waiting for her.

The small stone cottage once owned by her in 1746 was also owned by the same woman in 1953.

Five years ago today, she had fallen through time once again. It seemed like it had only been yesterday.

When she had woken up, a man was kneeling over her looking quite surprised. He had seen her appear out of nowhere. The first words she had spoken were:

“For the love of God, please tell me you are Frank Randall.”

Alex was not sure if he was more shocked by the question or she was more shocked by the answer.

She didn’t return to the 21st century as she thought she would have but instead to 1948. Johnathan Wolverton Randall made the trip with her. Thankfully, he was locked up in an asylum. There was no chance of that bastard getting out, ever. Not only did the seemingly crazy rantings about time travel help keep him locked away the fact that he also killed a patient and an orderly made it where he would never be let back into society.

Pouring herself another cup of coffee, Alexandria shook her head. Everything seemed so surreal. Hearing the shower turn on, she did the final prep for breakfast while her thoughts wandered. The death of the Bonnie Prince Charlie did change the events of Scotland to come in one major way, the Highland Clans were still alive and well. They were, of course, quite different than they had been 200 years previously. Still, it warmed Alex’s heart that the people she loved so dearly had thrived. Castle Leoch was still the seat of Clan MacKenzie. The rich history was well known and well loved. Although, Alexandria had never sought out the information.  

It took a bit to convince Frank who she was and what happened to Claire. She told him the truth. Eventually, he came to believe her. She knew far too many things that only Claire would know.

“Breakfast ready?” He kissed her cheek affectionately.

“Yes. Parritch and bannocks.” She handed him a cup of tea.

“Are you sure you wish to do this Alexandria?” Frank Randall asked kindly.

 “I need to know what happened after I left.”

“Look at me.” His hands rested lightly on her shoulders. “You are not alone. I will be there with you. Perhaps I will find out more about Claire.”

“Thank you Frank.”

They were not lovers, nor had they ever been. They were the closest of friends and perhaps in some strange way, siblings with a common bond.

The drive to Leoch took a while and Frank did the driving while the sun was still rising. They spoke very little during the drive. Long suppressed memories battered Alex at every turn. She remembered the road from 200 years prior, when it was just a path between villages and crofts. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks as she recalled the days long since passed. Some of the villages and even the crofts still were there. Of course they changed. One of the small stone buildings had been decked out with modern needs, just like her cottage. But, she remembered how it was over 200 years ago.

The country road they were currently on was the main road in to Leoch and Cranesmuir. She had ridden Bhaltair so many times down this way. Alexandria could see a grouping of trees where she and Dougal spent an afternoon just loving each other.

Memories.

The paved parking lot of the castle seemed so foreign. What was once the courtyard and stables was now pavement. No one lived in the castle any longer. It housed the offices, archives, and tourism for Clan MacKenzie.

“How does it look?” Frank asked quietly.

“Utterly different and completely the same.”

“Alex? Are you going to make it? We can go back to Inverness.”

“I need to do this Frank. I think you do too.”

The pair stood next to the car. Frank in a suit and Alexandria wearing wide legged pants with a small cinched waist. They looked like a stylish couple.

The two friends walked inside of the castle. There was a hitch in Alexandria’s breath as she took everything in all at once. Long gone were the tapestries on the walls. The scent of food cooking was a mere memory. Everything was well and truly different, save for the structure.

“Alexandria?”

“Yes?”

“We are meeting with the Laird first.”

“Oh. I had not realized that.”

The pair were lead down a corridor to a vast and bright office. Alex had to bite down hard on her lip. It was Colum’s. The inside was completely modernized, which both put her at ease and angered her in some odd way.

“Dr. Randall! What a pleasure it is to meet you. I’m Jacob MacKenzie, the current Laird of Clan MacKenzie.” The Laird offered a hand to Frank.

“Thank you for having us Mr. MacKenzie. I have brought along a friend of mine to assist me today. Dr. Alexandria MacKenzie.”

When Jacob MacKenzie turned to Alex, he turned pale. “Oh my god.”

“Is something wrong Mr. MacKenzie?” She queried, speaking with her posh accent. The only time her natural accent came out was when she called out in the dark from a nightmare. Not that she nor anyone else knew that.

“Are you English m’dear?”

“I was born and raised in London, yes.” She didn’t even try to explain.

“I see. Are you a historian as well?”

“Oh, no Sir. I’m a physician. Just helping out an old friend today.”

“Are you related to the MacKenzies of London?”

“Distantly, I believe so.” She didn’t want to give out too much information. Her grandparents were still children after all.

“I must show you something. Please, follow me.”

They walked towards the narrowest end of the large office.  A hidden door laid behind an old tapestry. Alex knew the door well. It was the one and the same that she had snuck out of when Dougal entered to see Colum. The hidden hall held four large paintings. The first was of Dougal and Alexandria MacKenzie. It was such a surprise that Alex immediately took a step back.

“Good god.”

“We have no idea who painted it, unfortunately. Or the other three in this hallway. I must say, Dr. MacKenzie you are the splitting image of your namesake.”

Frank was staring wide eyed at another of the paintings, it was of Jamie and Claire. Alexandria couldn’t help but smile at seeing a grown up Hamish and who she assumed to be his wife. The final painting was what almost did her in. The young man in the painting looked similarly to Dougal MacKenzie except for his smile. The smile was Alex’s.

“What reason were these done for Mr. MacKenzie?” She asked. “Is there not one of Colum MacKenzie?”

“There are several of Colum throughout the castle. Also, there are several of his and Dougal’s sisters. These however, they are the last four Lairds that were born to their positions. In the early 19th century Lairds were thus appointed. Now, and for all of this century, the Lairds are elected for a term of six years. Dougal MacKenzie and James MacKenzie Fraser co-led with each other until the young Hamish was of age. About a year or so after the disappearance of Alexandria, Dougal’s daughter Molly married a Captain in the British army. A George Collington I believe.”

“Collingsworth. His name was George Collingsworth.”

“Ah yes, you are correct Doctor! It is believed that Molly and George raised the son of Dougal and Alexandria as their own. Callum was his name.”

“No. His name was Caillen. Caillen Rowan Dougal MacKenzie.” She whispered.

“Right you are my dear! You have done your own studies on the MacKenzie Clan I see.”

“My family is rather fond of genealogy.”

“Another bit of trivia for you – Dougal, Molly, James, Hamish, and Caillen all married Sassenachs.”

“Actually, Alexandria was half Scottish and her mother was born just over the border between Scotland and England. Her mother’s heritage was just a chance of birth. Alexandria’s bloodline is full Scottish. She just happened to be born in London is all.”

“Where on earth did you find this information? I have never heard that before!”

“Possibly because Dougal MacKenzie nicknamed her his Half Sassenach Hellion there is some confusion.”

When Frank finally recovered, he spoke. “Might we head down to the archives to see what we could find?”

“Oh but of course! I will have someone bring you down there.”

One of the volunteers took Alexandria and Frank down to the archives. It was in the lowest level of the castle. The young man tried to scare them with tales how it used to be a dungeon to torture the English.

When the volunteer left, Alexandria sank to the steps by the door.

“This wasn’t a dungeon was it?” He looked around the well-appointed room. It was set up as a research library of sorts.

She shook her head.

“What was it Alex?”

Licking her lips, she tried to smile. Shaking her head. “No. This was our, mine and Claire’s, infirmary and apothecary. There was another on the upper floors but that was used only for Colum most of the time. This is the last place I saw Claire or Dougal ever again. I asked Claire to leave after I knocked Dougal out.”

Frank Randall removed his coat and hat, laying both items over a chair. He came over to sit next to Alexandria.

“How did you knock Dougal out?”

“With my fist.”

Frank’s eyebrow flew upwards. “Seriously?”

“Aye. Cold-cocked him and laid him flat.” The Scottish crept back into her voice for the first time in five years.

“Why?”

“Dougal and I always had our troubles. The first time we met we beat the hell out of each other. It took four men to pull me off of him. Then I got away…… twice.” She had never told the full story to Frank about how she ended up where she was.

“Were the men such barbarians that they would hurt a woman??” He sounded appalled.

“No. The clothing you found me in? They were the same items I found my way to the past in. I looked like a boy to them. Albeit a skinny one.” She smiled at the memory. “Dougal hit me in the chest and realized that was not the chest of a man or boy. When he jumped back, the men separated us. I was so angry that I tried to go after him again.”

“How did you know what to do?”

“My father was very much the outdoorsman and VERY Scottish. I could hunt, fish, live off the land. I also could fight. The MacKenzies are very fond of their family history so I knew it all. My father was named Rowan for the one that was cousin to Colum and Dougal. And I was named for his daughter. I had enough knowledge of the family history that they believed me.”

Alexandria spoke at length about how she came to be with Dougal and how she loved him. She told the stories of the men she knew and their women.

“The first time I met Claire, she and Jamie were newly married. Please don’t think ill of her for marrying Jamie. She loved you Frank. She did. They married because Johnathan Randall wanted Claire. He thought her to be a spy. He was well within his right to detain her but that changed because Jamie agreed to keep her safe. They were returning to Leoch when I met them about a day’s ride out. Colum had bade me to go with information for Dougal.”

“Thank you for being her friend Alexandria. Thank you for helping her find her way.”

“She was my friend. No, she was more than that. She was my sister. I loved Claire dearly and deeply. The first time she saw me? She thought I was a man. That night she heard Dougal and I off somewhere making love.” Alexandria smiled. “She thought that Dougal was buggering a boy or something. It became something of a joke between us. Anyway, when we were introduced that morning she realized I was a lass just like herself. I immediately knew she wasn’t of the time period. Part of it was the accent, which the Scots wouldn’t have noticed but it wasn’t the same as I was used to. We were raided that same morning. I took Claire with me into the woods so that the men could fight. I prefer bow to sword or pistol. From that moment on, we were thick as thieves.”

Eyes wet with tears she looked to her friend. His eyes matched her own.

“Did she grow to love her new husband? Is that why she never tried to come back?”

“She did try, unfortunately she never made it. Who knows what the stones would have done. I fully expected to return to my own time, not this one. But yes, she grew to love Jamie and Jamie loved her. She still missed you Frank. Please don’t forget that. She did love you and she did miss you.”

“He treated her well then?”

“Yes, very well. James Fraser was a good and honest man. He was like my baby brother, who was also named James.”

“Are you ready to start the research?” He changed the subject.

“Oh why not.”

They both went through the past, finding information that had been mostly unknown. Frank was helping the MacKenzie Foundation by going through some of the old documents. Alexandria started to laugh at something which made him peer owlishly over her shoulder.

“What’s so funny?”

“This is one of Colum’s old journals. See here? That translates out to arseheided wankstain.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Oh no. Completely serious.”

“How can you tell? Half of it is in blurred Gaelic.”

“Well, I can read, write and speak Gaelic. Plus, I’m the one that called Dougal that.”

“I didn’t realize that you were fluent in Gaelic. Why did you call your husband an arseheided wankstain? And why did it end up in the journal of Colum MacKenzie?”

“Apparently, Angus Mhor, who was Colum’s body man, told him about the fight I had with Dougal. Colum had sent Angus and Rupert to fetch Dougal. Because the Redcoats were coming out more and more into the Clan lands, Colum needed his War Chief.”

“I don’t understand, where were you?”

“OH! Beannachd. It was Dougal’s estate. We had gone out for a week was all and I ended up delivering Caillen earlier than anticipated. So by this time we had been away from Leoch for about two months. Dougal and I were arguing about me returning with him. He didn’t want me to come back and I didn’t want to stay. He thought it was too dangerous for me to make the two day ride with Caillen. So I got angry and called him an arseheided wankstain. All of a sudden you could hear hysterical laughter from around the corner where Rupert and Angus were hiding.”

“What happened?”

“Well, I started to make the trek back to Leoch and ended up getting captured by the English. I did it on purpose. They were headed to Beannachd. Dougal had our son and I let them capture me. I had thought it was Johnathan Randall that had ordered me captured but it wasn’t.”

“Someone else wanted you dead?”

“No. George Collingsworth wanted me alive. This is so convoluted. We had captured George Collingsworth but he was let go, unharmed. Because Jack Randall found out it was me that captured him, he put the poor man in stocks and raped him repeatedly over the course of a night. It muddled George’s head a bit. So when he attained the same rank as Randall, he had his men scouting for me. He brought me back to Dougal, of course. I was unharmed. We forged an odd friendship from that.  As for me knowing Gaelic, my father taught it to me. I didn’t let on that I knew it when I first encountered the MacKenzies.”

“Why?”

“The Highland clans tend to be secretive. They will talk over someone that isn’t part of the Highlands and use Gaelic to do it. So, I let them think I didn’t know. And then I lost my temper and said ever bit of vile swearing I could think of…in Gaelic. Dougal was ready to kill me, as soon as he stopped laughing.”

They both went back to what they were working on, with Alex continuing to go through Colum’s journals. Most of what was in the journals she knew about, until she found Colum’s thoughts on her.

Colum had always known about the affair between her and Dougal, including their first time at the hot spring. Reading the passages, he had worried about her from that moment on. Colum did not wear blinders when it came to his younger brother.

Alexandria of course knew that Colum was sweet on her what she hadn’t known that it started at their first meeting. He tried desperately to keep Dougal away from her but failed at it. Unable to read any more, she closed the journal.

“Alexandria? Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Thank you Frank I just was reading some things that I didn’t know.”

“Anything of importance?”

“To me, yes. To history? No.”

“Would you like to discuss it?”

“No. Not right now. I need to read more but don’t wish to. I suppose I must for my own sanity.”

Re-opening the journal Alexandria read on. Colum wrote about how he considered marrying Alex off to the laird of another clan’s son. The alliance wasn’t truly needed but it would keep Dougal away from her. In the end, he couldn’t do it. Not because of Dougal but because of his own need of keeping her in Leoch. In the end, Colum permitted the pair to marry not because of Dougal but because if she married his brother he could perhaps keep Alex safer.

Then something sparked a memory.

Standing up abruptly, she turned. “I’ll be back shortly Frank. I need to check something.”

“Where are you going?”

“My old chambers.”

“Lead the way Dr. MacKenzie.”

It was quite the walk, twisting and turning throughout the castle. Realizing that the room was on the tour, Alexandria felt ill. Nothing had really changed.

“You may wish to get the curator.” Taking a deep breath, she stepped over the velvet rope.

Frank came back with the man within minutes to find Alexandria sitting on the bed holding two boxes.

“Madam! You cannot be in there!”

Looking up, her eyes were glistening. “You are going to want to see this.” The words were soft.

She handed over the two small boxes, both filled with jewelry.

“How did you find these?” The man snapped.

“It was in something I was reading in the archives. You’re welcome. They need to go to the Laird.”

There had been six safes in the room. Four of them were empty, perhaps someone had found them. She really didn’t know. The two other, were hard to get into unless you knew how. Alexandria, of course, knew how. As it was already late in the day, she and Frank Randall decided to call it quits for the night. They would return in the morning.

The drive back to Alexandria’s home in Inverness was a quiet one. Frank sensed her need for silence and granted her that. When they walked in, she immediately fixed them both a drink. The slow cooker had been on all day and the cottage smelled warm and welcoming.

“So what did you take out of those boxes?” He inquired.

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t. You just told me.”

She laughed. “My wedding ring, luckenbooth and Dougal’s ring that I had made for him.” She offered the items to Frank to look at.

“These are exquisite!”

“My wedding ring and the luckenbooth are family heirlooms. Dougal’s ring I had made new.”

“New 200 years ago.”

“Aye.” She drank down the single malt and poured another for both of them.

“What else?”

“Letters, unopened. Addressed to me.”

“From?”

“Dougal.”

“Alexandria, why haven’t you tried to go back? I have known you for five years now and you have never been happy.”

“Let’s go outside.” She gave a tentative smile. “And bring your cigarettes.”

They sat outside in the dark of night, nothing more than a candle to light the table. Alex had taken a cigarette from Frank. She only did that with him. Her 21st century knowledge about smoking wouldn’t permit her to take up the habit.

“Alex, there is another reason I came up here besides to help out the MacKenzie Foundation.”

“Oh?”

“I have been given an appointment with tenure to Harvard.”

“Congratulations Frank! That’s wonderful.”

“I want you to come with me.”

“What? Why?”

“Start over. Start a life of your own. There isn’t anything for you here Alexandria. You know that as well as I.”

“This is home Frank.”

“No it isn’t. Perhaps 200 years ago it was home but you are merely existing here. No, you are barely existing. You work and you go home. You don’t even socialize with your colleagues.”

“Let me think about it? I will give you an answer in the morning.”

“Very well.” He stood up and kissed the top of her head. “I’m not Dougal. I cannot offer you that sort of love any more than you can replace Claire. But, we do get on quite well as friends so I extend the offer as friends. Come to the US with me. Start fresh. Start to live again.”

“Thank you.”

“Good night Alex.”

“Good night.”

Pouring another drink for herself, Alexandria walked back inside and to her own bedroom. She sat on the bed looking at the three pieces of jewelry. The two rings she put on just how she had worn them. Taking a deep breath, she cracked the seal on the first letter.

_My Hellion,_

_It’s been one year since you vanished without a word. I can only hope that you found your way home somehow. My biggest fear is that Randall has you hidden with him somewhere, for word is that he has vanished as well._

_I won’t go into how I miss you or how you are better off without me. You and I both know the truth of that. I wanted to be a_ better _man for you. I was a better man with you at my side. Alas, my selfishness drove you away. Sometimes, I believe we were never meant to be. The women that come through the stones always return home. I hope you are there, home. I hope you have your family surrounding you. I hope that you are happy and safe._

_Our son grows steadily. He is the brightest lad one would ever hope to meet. Molly has recently married the Englishman that saved you. They are happy together. It’s them that is doing much of the raising of our Caillen. I believe it to be better for him and them._

_Jamie and Claire have a daughter now. They named her Faithe. She is a beautiful little lass that will be the bane of her Da’s existence eventually. Just as my daughters were to mine._

_Letitia and I decided not to tell Hamish the truth of his parentage. You should see him now. He is doing most of what is needed as Laird on his own. Soon, it will be all him._

_Oh my Alex. I yearn for the sound of your laughter. I ache to just hold you one more time. If only I could do everything all over again, I would. I would do right by you._

Tears splattered against the old ink. It blurred the lines until she gave up trying to read. Sitting cross legged on the bed, Alexandria wept. Love lost. Love found. She wept for her 21st century family and her 18th century family. Most of all, she wept for the loneliness that would never go away no matter what she did.

When she finally cried herself out, she rose from the bed. Leaving Frank a note on the refrigerator not to wait for her and to go on to Leoch without her, she sped off on the little motorbike in the wee hours before dawn.  

It was time to go home again.

 

 

 

 -fin-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes the story of Alexandria and Dougal. I might make a sequel to the story. I haven't decided yet. To everyone that has read this long tale, thank you. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
